


Celui qui tue le dragon.

by HandsBruised



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: Harry est un jeune auteur talentueux, ténébreux, et tout à fait inconnu en dehors de ses quelques centaines de fans sur internet. A l'occasion du Mois National de l'écriture de Romans (NaNoWriMo), Louis, un étudiant fan de lui jusqu'à l'obsession, décide de le rencontrer.Quand on voit la vie comme un roman, tout est possible. Même transformer un garçon timide, gentil et très amoureux en chevalier capable de nous sauver.Car Harry a un dragon à combattre.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ma nouvelle histoire. J'ai terminé de l'écrire - presque - et je la posterais au fil de ma correction, probablement plusieurs chapitres par jour. Il y en a vingt au total, et un intermède.  
> Les sujets abordés dans cette fiction sont particulièrement sensibles, mais je pense qu'ils sont traités d'une façon qui ne devraient pas blesser les personnes qui savent de quoi je parle.  
> C'est mon dernier bébé et... J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
> Les commentaires m'aident à m'améliorer et ils font toujours plaisir, alors si ça vous a plu - ou déplu - n'hésitez pas.  
> Vous pouvez également me trouver sur twitter : @handsbruised  
> Merci du fond du cœur.

Chapitre Un.

 

\- Harry ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. D’abord il termine de se servir un verre de coca, puis il repousse ses cheveux de devant ses yeux et enfin, il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde. En silence et malgré tout, je ne doute pas.

\- C’est toi, non ?

\- C’est moi, quoi ?

\- Harry.

Je sais que c’est lui. Même sans jamais avoir vu de photos, ou pas vraiment, pas de son visage entier. Il en poste parfois, des morceaux comme un puzzle. Ses tennis, chevilles nues et fines, on a envie de les agripper. Son cou, le cadrage caressant ses clavicules marquées, dessinant sa pomme d’Adam, son menton et remontant jusqu’à ses lèvres pleines. Ses mains, encore et encore. Ses yeux, un seul, iris à la couleur insaisissable avec les filtres, un œil bleu, vert, acier ou émeraude, impossible de savoir. Des détails à la sensualité faussement accidentelle, comme s’il se ne savait pas qu’il est beau. Il le sait.

Sa voix, je l’ai déjà entendue mais je ne la reconnais pas. Je n’ai pas eu le temps, en trois mots. Elle m’a saisi mais elle a déjà disparu. Il approche le gobelet de ses lèvres, il le tient du bout des doigts, l’autre main appuyée en arrière sur la table. Je voudrais l’étudier, je voudrais collecter tout ce que je ne sais pas et que je veux connaitre mais j’ai peur, peur de sembler étrange, idiot, peur d’être décevant alors même que l’on attend rien de moi, que j’existe à peine dans son monde.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ni oui, ni non. Pourquoi confirmer l’évident ? Pire qu’une perte de temps, une faute de goût.

\- Je te suis sur Twitter. J’ai lu tout ce que tu as tu écris. J’adore.

J’ai l’impression de rougir, que mon visage devient brulant. Quand on a honte, on a conscience de soi très fort. D’exister dans l’espace. On se sent énorme, on a l’impression de prendre trop de place. J’ai les bras ballants, je voudrais avoir des poches pour y enfouir mes mains. Je triture le bas de mon pull, il repose son verre. Il dit :

\- C’est très gentil.

Et il sourit, le genre qui n’allume pas les yeux un instant. Il s’en fout complètement, il doit entendre ça tout le temps. Ça ne doit plus rien lui faire, à force. J’adore ce que t’écris. Tout le monde adore ce que j’écris, personne ne comprend vraiment. C’est surement ça qu’il pense. Et comme je ne dis rien de plus, son sourire se plisse, se creuse à gauche, je n’ai pas réussi à voir l’exacte couleur de ses yeux, on l’appelle et il se détourne.

J’en ai envie de vomir. Je le regarde avancer vers des gens qu’il connait, des gens qui peuvent le prendre dans leurs bras et le faire rire et moi je ne suis qu’un inconnu, un pseudo idiot qu’il a peut-être croisé et déjà oublié, un lecteur fondu dans la masse. Pendant une seconde je le déteste, c’est vif et ça disparait. Puis je ramasse le verre qu’il a abandonné sur la table, colle ma bouche là où était la sienne et boit ce qui reste, cul sec.

J’essaye de me rappeler que je n’étais pas venu que pour lui, que je suis venu pour écrire aussi, pour plein de raisons qu’on ne peut pas résumer comme ça. Que j’existe en dehors de l’effet que ses mots ont sur moi. J’ai le cœur qui bat trop fort et quand je repose le verre, je ris. Qu’est-ce que c’est bête. Je me rappelle, rencontrant je ne sais même plus quel auteur dont j’avais adoré le roman, je me rappelle bafouiller comme pas permis et ne plus trouver le chemin des phrases sensées que j’avais fait tourner dans ma tête. Le cœur qui bat la chamade à en donner mal à la tête. Et voilà, c’est pareil.

J’essaye de me perdre dans la foule de la Kick-off, la soirée de lancement du NaNoWriMo. D’être sociable, de me confondre avec les personnes bigarrées et affectueuses qui m’entourent. D’oublier que je suis venu parce qu’il venait, parce que je le savais, parce que je voulais le voir, je voulais donner corps à la personne qui écrit les mots qui me font chialer sous ma couette.

Pour qu’ils perdent un peu de leurs pouvoirs, peut-être.

Je voulais voir son visage qui me fait soupirer,

Pour la même raison.

Pour me sentir moins minable aussi, pour moins me comparer, pour enlever ce blocage qui me fait écrire cent mots, les relire dix fois et les effacer parce que je n’y arrive jamais comme ça, comme lui, à cerner les couleurs et percer les personnes.

Mais je le cherche dans la foule, inlassablement, comme un papillon de nuit vers une lampe ou un truc moins commun, comme je n’en sais rien, comme un amoureux vers celui qu’il aime. Comme un secret, c’est comme ça que se regardent ceux qui s’aiment en secret. Ils étudient le mouvement des vagues sur la grève, ils cherchent le bon chemin, celui qui les mènera par mégarde près de l’autre. Pour le frôler l’air de rien, lui parler puis partir, lui sourire de l’autre bout de la pièce parce que la force de ce secret c’est d’entendre répéter qu’il existe vraiment.

Eventé, inutile mais existant.

Il se défait rapidement des groupes. Il disparait, revient, repars. Il sort dans l’obscurité de ce dernier jour d’octobre, rentre, échange des mondanités, passe d’une discussion à l’autre, aérien. Je le cherche, le trouve seul sur un canapé avec un carnet, reste là sans m’approcher et m’en vais vite comme si je ne voulais pas troubler un secret. Son secret, celui qui fait la boucle et revient à lui-même, celui dans lequel je ne suis pas mais peut-être, un jour, un autre.

Je n’arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Comme quand j’étais au collège, que je menais mes amours imaginaires. Obsession légère que la réalité finie toujours par détruire. Les personnes ne sont pas aussi belles que les reflets que nous créons dans nos têtes.

Tout le monde est décevant.

Mais je reprends mon exercice de vagues. Je me rapproche de ceux qui le connaissent, ceux qui tout à l’heure, passaient le bras sur ses épaules. A suivre assez le mouvement, je me retrouve à côté de lui, sur un des canapés, au milieu d’autres qui parlent.

Il a son carnet sur le genou, un que je connais, j’ai vu les photos. Il écrit dedans au stylo plume, un bras tendu en haut du dossier du canapé, tripotant les bagues sur ses longs doigts noueux, leur faisant effectuer des tours complets petit à petit, comme on tourne un chapelet. Je m’enfonce dans le cuir. Il est déjà vingt-trois heures, j’ai la tête qui s’alourdit. Je suis le débat sans y participer, il demande d’un coup et j’avais oublié qu’il était réel, qu’il l’était plus que les amis que j’invente dans ma tête et que je plante autour de moi.

\- C’est quoi, ton pseudo ?

Je ne comprends pas les mots, il claque trop fort, je dois attendre l’écho pour en entendre le son alors je demande bêtement :

\- Mon quoi ?

\- Ton pseudo. Sur Twitter. Tu as dit que tu me suivais. On s’est déjà parlé ?

Je tourne la tête, regarde ailleurs, revient. Mes pensées flottent comme si j’avais bu. La lumière est tamisée dans ce coin de la salle, je ne vois toujours pas la couleur de ses yeux. Ils brillent en croissant de lune sur l’iris, perles à en avoir qui débordent des mains.

\- Heu, oui. Tu me suis aussi. C’est, heu, c’est débile comme pseudo.

Silence. Il attend que je m’en sorte ou que je m’enferre. Je voudrais pouvoir rationaliser, me dire que ce n’est pas parce qu’un mec est capable de me faire chialer et remettre ma vie en question rien qu’en ordonnant des mots ensemble qu’il faut que je tremble à l’idée de lui parler. Mais il n’arrondit pas les angles, il ne met pas les gens en confiance. Il se contente de regarder et d’attendre, sans sourire, sans rien dire.

\- C’est, heu, c’est débile c’est heu… Rigole pas, Petit Gentil Loup. Tout attaché. Petitgentilloup. Comme le grand méchant loup mais je suis ni grand ni méchant et heu, je m’appelle Louis, et on m’appelle Lou, alors… Enfin voilà/

\- Ah, oui.

Sans autre commentaire. En même temps, que répondre d’autre à mon atroce logorrhée ? On a parlé, pas plein de fois mais, quelques fois. Quand il pose des questions à la ronde, j’y réponds. Je commente ce qu’il dit, ce qu’il écrit. Il remercie. Parfois, il demande de quoi je parle, quand je suis évasif. Mais il ne s’intéresse pas vraiment, les réponses semblent toujours le décevoir. Ah, oui. D’accord. C’est juste ça. Ça s’arrête là. La réalité s’arrête là. Le rêve commence au même endroit.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu écrivais.

\- Je n’écris pas vraiment, je… Des, trucs, un peu, mais rien de…

\- Des romans ?

\- Des, heu, un peu de, je ne sais pas. De la poésie ?  Je, je ne saurais pas écrire comme toi et, tu réussis le Nano chaque année, non… ?

Il hausse les épaules. Je n’avais pas vu la lueur qui s’était allumée dans son regard, mais je la vois s’éteindre. Les compliments, surtout sans la distance de l’écran, il, je ne sais pas s’il déteste ou s’il s’en fout mais il regarde vite ailleurs et se désintéresse.

\- Hmm. Cinquante mille mots, c’est ce que j’écris tous les mois, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Je les lis.

\- Tu écris cinquante mille mots tous les mois ? Ah, je te déteste !

On me le vole. Les autres se mêlent à notre discussion, ils parlent de leur vitesse d’écriture, des compteurs de mots qu’ils utilisent. Je suis pris dans la discussion technique d’écrivains ou d’auteurs en devenir ou en fantasmes et je me sens complètement à part.

Je ne suis pas végan ni même végétarien, je n’aime pas le thé, je ne m’habille pas moche mais pratique, je ne suis pas genderfluid, je ne sais plus si j’ai le droit d’être féministe et je finis par ne plus débattre de rien parce que j’ai peur de gaffer, de dire des bêtises et de blesser. Je n’aime pas tellement la science-fiction, ou seulement celle qui a été adaptée au cinéma et je n’ai jamais mis les pieds à un concert de métal ni à une soirée jeu de rôle.

Pire qu’une erreur, j’ai peur d’être un intrus.

Mais Harry a toujours son bras sur le dossier du canapé, la main à hauteur de mon cou et elle frôle mes cheveux quand il se penche vers moi, pour continuer à parler, à me parler.

\- C’est la première fois que tu fais le Nano ?

\- Oui. Mais je sais que je n’y arriverais pas. Je n’ai jamais écrit quoi que ce soit de long

\- Ce n’est pas important, la quantité. La qualité, c’est mieux.

\- Toi tu fais les deux.

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme. Son carnet est ouvert dans sa main, il le referme et le rapproche de lui, l’appuie contre son torse, contre son pull noir. Il a quelque chose d’un animal craintif mais dont l’armure serrait offensive, quelque part entre la biche et le porc-épic.

\- Ça te dérange que…

Que je dise ça. Que je te parle de tes mots, que je te complimente, je ne sais pas. Pourtant ils sont tellement magnifiques, tes mots, je sais qu’on te le dit tout le temps et à force qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire qu’une personne de plus te dise que son cœur est retourné, que ses yeux et sa gorge brûle, à force même la rage qu’on a contre toi de nous faire ça ne doit plus t’atteindre autant qu’elle nous blesse nous mais pourtant, je voudrais…

Les mots s’empâtent sur ma langue, aucun n’accepte de sortir et c’est surement mieux comme ça.

\- Non.

Mais il retire son bras, se tourne un peu et rouvre son carnet.

Il met le monde à distance avec juste son épaule dressée comme un rempart. Comme si ses yeux ne voyaient plus, que ses oreilles n’entendaient plus. Il écrit. Je le regarde faire. Bousculé par une vague de fascination et presque de tendresse face à cet autre étrange qui semble à la fois si facile à blesser et impossible à détruire. Je voudrais poser la tête sur son épaule et lire ses mots.

Les autres s’éparpillent ou peut être restent ils mais je ne les vois plus. Il referme le carnet, le tient à nouveau contre lui, son bras en rempart. La couverture noire brillante se confond avec ses vêtements. Il écrit dans des Moleskines classiques. Il fume des fines cigarettes mentholées, s’habille tout en noir, aime trainer seul dans les musées parisiens, écrire à la terrasse des cafés. Je crois. Ce que je sais se mélange à une image que j’ai dans la tête, de comment ce genre de poète devrait être. Un peu Rimbaud, un peu Hell de Lolita Pille. Il demande encore :

\- Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas écrire ?

Oui. Je sais très bien ce que je voudrais écrire, mais je ne veux pas lui dire parce que ça me parait stupide. A expliquer, ça paraitra naïf et prétentieux à la fois et je ne veux pas.

Les gens qui écrivent, ils me font toujours l’effet d’être incroyablement prétentieux. Pas spécifiquement ceux qui écrivent d’ailleurs, mais ceux qui créent. Je me rappelle, mon année de terminale. J’étais en Littéraire, en Option Art Plastique. Tous les élèves se prenaient pour des artistes incompris. Leurs parents leur avaient acheté des appareils photo à mille euros, des Canon je ne sais quoi qu’ils trimballaient en bandoulières. Ils créaient des pages Facebook à leur propre gloire, avec les noms d’artistes qu’ils s’étaient choisis et des albums entiers de photos en noir et blanc avec des mises en scène clichés qui, voulant se montrer cyniques, ne démontraient qu’une immense naïveté.

Ils ne se remettaient jamais en question, appelaient art tout ce qui passait entre leurs mains et ils m’insupportaient.

\- Une histoire d’amour.

Il remonte un genou contre lui, pose sa chaussure de tennis sur le canapé. Il s’en fout et j’aime qu’il s’en foute.

\- C’est la meilleure chose à écrire. Raconte-moi.

Il ne prend pas les précautions d’usages, ne précise pas que je ne suis pas obligé. Il dit seulement, raconte-moi, puis il se tait et il attend. Avant que je ne commence à parler, il commence à écouter.

\- Je voudrais écrire l’histoire d’un artiste qui a perdu l’inspiration, et de comment il la retrouve. Mais justement, je ne sais pas, comment il la retrouve. Enfin si, en tombant amoureux, mais je n’en sais pas plus, voilà. Je crois qu’il rencontre une personne et que cette personne est…

Cette personne est une œuvre d’art en mouvement, mais ce sont des mots à lui, des mots qu’il a écrits et qui lui vont mieux qu’à personne d’autre.

\- … Est comme, devient sa muse. Elle l’inspire mais elle se dérobe, peut-être qu’elle n’a pas envie d’être une muse, justement. Ou, peut-être qu’elle le trahit et… Je ne sais pas. Dans ma tête, ça finissait forcément d’une façon tragique, tu vois. Genre, ça ne pouvait pas finir bien. Parce que c’est une histoire passionnelle et… que ça détruit ?

Il hoche la tête, puis passe la main dans ses cheveux et les rejettent en arrière. Ils sont noirs, en grosses boucles langoureuses et caressent ses épaules. C’est beaucoup trop beau, ça donne envie de plonger les mains dedans. Ses amant.es doivent s’y agripper, pour l’embrasser ou pour ne pas sombrer. Tirer dessus, fort.

J’ai le ventre qui se serre d’imaginer ça en le regardant. Je demande :

\- Tu y crois, aux muses ?

Ça le fait sourire, il s’enfonce dans le canapé, hanches minces projetées vers l’avant, ses longues jambes serrées de noir tendues devant lui.

\- Si j’y crois ? Tu crois au soleil, aux murs, à la réalité ?

Je ne réponds pas, parce que je ne comprends rien à ce qu’il dit. C’est trop étrange ou peut être que c’est moi, je m’intéresse plus au son de sa voix qu’à ce qu’il dit, alors je ne comprends rien. Il explicite.

\- Je n’ai pas à y croire ou pas. On croit ce qu’on voit, on ne se demande pas.

\- Tu as une muse ?

\- Oui.

\- @Illfuckyouup ?

\- On commence dans cinq minutes !

C’est l’une des organisatrices, les mains en porte-voix, qui dit ça. Minuit moins dix. On sera bientôt le 1er novembre, on commencera à écrire. Les gens bougent, Harry même, les mains sur le tissu, s’appuie pour se relever. Je pense qu’il va ignorer ma question, mais tout en ramassant sa veste tombée derrière le canapé, il dit :

\- Non. Lui c’est juste un mec. Inspirant, mais juste un mec.

Et je ne sais pas tout ce qui se cache derrière ses mots, juste un mec. Un mec avec qui il flirte en public, si on peut appeler ainsi les espaces ouverts des réseaux sociaux. Un mec qui le connait vraiment, qui sort avec lui parfois, photos de leurs mains posées côte à côte sur la pierre des quais, de deux paires de converses défoncées sur le rebord du bassin du Luxembourg. Des pièces de puzzle de leurs visages et le rideau du baldaquin de « juste un mec » en fond, morceaux d’intimités à demi dévoilés, une histoire à trous qui laisse l’espace de rêver.

Je suis toujours assis, il a déjà disparu dans la foule. J’ai les restes de petites pierres projetées sur ma poitrine, certaines étaient tranchantes et sont rentrées, elles me réchauffent. Je suis le même chemin, me perd avec les autres, cherche un endroit, une place à l’une des longues tables qui se remplissent pour me poser avec mon carnet. Je m’installe tout au bout, feuillette les pages remplies.

Je n’avais jamais essayé d’écrire, avant de le rencontrer. De tomber sur lui au hasard d’internet, de me trouver happé par ses mots, d’ouvrir un de ses textes, d’y tomber violement, profondément, d’avoir peur d’en sortir avant même la moitié et quand ça a été fini, de me retrouver vidé, blessé, le souffle coupé et le visage trempé comme si on m’avait enfoncé la tête dans un seau d’eau.

Je guette son retour. Il apparait trente secondes avant minuit, par la porte qui mène au parking devant la salle. Il récupère son sac dans le tas d’affaires sur les tables à l’entrée, puis zigzague entre les gens. Je le suis du regard, il me voit et vient vers moi, s’assied à la chaise libre juste à côté, sort en vitesse son ordinateur pendant que les gens commencent à scander le compte à rebours des dix dernières secondes. Je l’observe s’installer, il me jette un coup d’œil en retirant sa veste serrée dont ses épaules ont l’air de jaillir. Il répond à la question que je ne posais pas.

\- Je fumais une cigarette. Ça m’aide à écrire.

Presque cent voix lui répondent en cœur :

\- Zéro !

Autour de nous, tout le monde se met à taper frénétiquement au clavier. Je les observe un instant, captivé par cette brusque activité. Je voudrais lui dire quelque chose, j’ai l’impression que les mots pourraient venir tout seuls pour dire à quoi ils ressemblent, à quoi nous ressemblons à cet instant mais quand je tourne la tête vers lui, il a le regard fixé sur son écran et comme tous les autres, il écrit.

Alors fermant un instant les yeux, je fais cliqueter le bout de mon stylo.

Puis je fais comme eux.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Deux.

 

\- Fin de la Word War !

Harry retire les écouteurs que je ne l’avais même pas vu mettre. Il cligne, il semble revenir à une réalité qu’ils avaient tous quittés, absorbés par leurs ordinateurs, par leurs mots et l’une des organisatrices demande, combien a fait plus de cinq cents, plus de huit cents, plus de mille, plus de mille cinq cents. Harry garde le bras levé longtemps. En une demi-heure, il a écrit mille-sept-cent-trente-deux mots.

Moi, je regarde mon carnet. Je fixe les lignes jusqu’à qu’elles dansent et se brouillent et quand Harry se tourne vers moi, quand il demande :

\- Tu as fait combien ?

Je déchire la page en haut et la roule dans ma main.

Il ne fait pas de commentaires. Il me regarde, passe sur mon visage, mes bras, le papier roulé en boule, mon carnet. Je malaxe la boule de papier dans mes mains, si j’écrivais au stylo encre comme lui, ça me laisserait de l’encre sur les doigts. Je sens le papier absorber la moiteur de mes paumes, je cherche une poubelle des yeux pour lancer, quitte à la voir tomber sur le côté, du dernier pathétique. Je ne le regarde pas.

Il dit, tout bas :

\- Je déchirais tellement les pages de mes carnets qu’il n’en restait qu’une vingtaine avec un bord arraché dégueulasse.

\- Et tu écrivais dedans ?

\- Non. Je jetais la fin et je m’en rachetais un neuf.

Puis il se lève, étire longuement ses bras, son dos et ses doigts, fait craquer sa nuque et les os de ses hanches. Autour de nous, tout le monde s’éparpille, discute, mange et se plaint.

\- Tu viens ?

Je viens. Il marche comme s’il glissait, comme s’il flottait. J’ai envie de me frotter les yeux, d’enlever les brumes bleues qui troublent ma vision, qui me font le voir comme une créature surnaturelle, un ange. Mais rien à faire. Quoi qu’il fasse, qu’il dise, je trouve ça magnifique. Il marche les mains tendues, touche des épaules, parle en langage de sourires et de regards. Mais il ne s’arrête nulle part. Il tourne la tête une fois, deux fois, pour regarder si je le suis. Je le suis. On monte l’escalier au centre de la pièce. Au-dessus de la salle des fêtes, il y a une pièce pour ceux qui veulent dormir et dans le couloir avant ça, des tapis de gymnastiques empilés, des décors de théâtre défaits, des coussins. Il se glisse entre les murs de cartons, dans une cachette, une cabane d’enfants. S’installe sur les coussins, assis en tailleur.

Me regarde et attends.

Je regarde aussi, lui et les murs, en arrière vers l’escalier. Je demande,

\- Quoi ?

Il fronce les sourcils. Je hausse les épaules. Son silence accepte tout, remet tout en question. L’inverse et son contraire. Réalité. Je m’assois en face de lui, il cesse de me fixer et s’adosse au mur fragile, la tête en arrière.

\- Tu ne sais pas où commencer ?

\- Je n’ai jamais écrit, avant.

\- Avant cette histoire ?

\- Avant cette soirée.

Il ne demande pas ce que je fous là. Pas avec des mots, en tout cas. Mais il ouvre la bouche pour les chercher, les abandonne et la referme. Il écoute avant que je ne parle, il parle sans dire un mot. J’explique :

\- Je n’avais jamais pensé à écrire. J’ai lu des centaines, j’ai lu des milliers de livres mais je n’avais jamais pensé à essayer d’en écrire un seul, jusqu’à que…

Quelqu’un comme lui, tout ce que l’on voudrait c’est lui ressembler. Et j’en ai vu essayer, j’en ai vu plein sur internet, essayer de copier sa façon de parler, ses silences et sa retenue, sa façon de dire « D’accord. » quand il n’est pas d’accord mais qu’il s’en fout. Moi aussi, je voudrais être comme lui, réfléchi, solennel, mystérieux, je voudrais avoir ce supplément d’âme qui recouvre son cœur comme du lierre.

Mais je ne l’ai pas, je ne peux pas faire semblant. Je suis limpide, tout ce que je veux à ce monde c’est lui ouvrir mon cœur, et que de multiples bras sortent de l’ombre pour l’enserrer.  Alors je parle, je raconte tout, surtout ce que l’on devrait tenir caché, je lui dis. Confiance aveugle, parce que rien n’a d’importance.

\- Jusqu’à que je lise tes mots, tes histoires, jusqu’à que je te lise je n’avais pas pensé à écrire mais en te voyant parler de ce que ça te faisait, d’écrire, en te voyant raconter, je ne sais pas, tout ce que tu ressentais, la façon dont tu dis que c’est comme, un courant en toi, que ça te fait vive… Que ça te protège, que ça te sauve, que ça t’a sauvé tant de fois… Que c’est thérapeutique poétique, que… Je ne sais pas. J’ai eu envie de vivre ça aussi. J’ai voulu écrire aussi mais je n’avais pas d’idée, je ne savais pas où commencer. Et tu as dit qu’il fallait attendre d’avoir tellement envie que ça fasse…

\- Que ça fasse mal dans la cage thoracique.

Il appuie ses deux mains sur son torse en disant cela. Sous le sternum, doigts étendus sur les côtes. Ils sont longs et maigre, on dirait un squelette de papillon. Il se redresse, gonfle ses poumons, ses doigts s’écartent et moi j’ai du mal à y croire, j’ai peur d’y croire et de n’être que naïf, crédule, j’ai peur d’être trahi.

\- Tu le ressens vraiment ? Ça te fait vraiment… Mal ? Quand tu as tellement envie d’écrire.

\- Oui. Ça serre et ça fait mal, mais une douleur…

Il cherche le mot exact, je tente une banalité :

\- Positive ?

\- Ah ! Non. Pas du tout positive. Mais excitante.

Il enfonce fort ses doigts sous son sternum, à travers le tissu. Il est si mince. Puis il laisse ses mains glisser jusqu’à ses genoux, paumes englobantes. Il a toujours l’air de tenir, de saisir, il a toujours l’air de s’agripper au monde. Il m’observe, je continue de raconter. Face à lui les mots viennent bien plus facilement que face à un morceau de papier.

\- Mais avant que ça ne me fasse mal comme ça, tu as parlé du NaNoWriMo, tu as dit que tu allais le faire comme chaque année et…

Et j’ai eu terriblement envie de voir ton visage, j’en ai fait des rêves, tes mains, ta voix, j’en ai fait des rêves incompréhensibles et d’autre éveillés, plus tendres, plus sensuels, plus stupides.

\- … Je me suis dit que c’est là que je commencerais à écrire. Le soir de la kick-off à minuit, j’écrirais pour la première fois.

Il hoche la tête, je détourne la mienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça l’intéresse, je ne sais pas SI ça l’intéresse vraiment. Il y a quelque chose chez lui de lisse, de vide, une paroi miroir qui reflète la lumière sans la laisser passer. Quelque chose qui pousse les gens à parler, à lire ce qu’ils veulent, ce qu’ils désirent ou dont ils ont besoin dans son regard. C’est pour ça qu’il écoute si bien, que tant de personnes viennent se confier à lui.

Il y en a tant, c’est ça aussi qui m’a fasciné. Tant de personnes, cachés derrière un second masque d’anonymat, qui viennent parler de leurs problèmes et qui, avant même une solution, cherchent une écoute, une oreille attentive, quelqu’un comme lui qui semble vous regarder dans une lumière plus douce que les autres, qui semble vous décharger de vos peines, vous tenir la main et les porter avec vous.

\- Mais… Je n’ai pas réussi. Je n’ai rien écrit. J’ai essayé de trouver la première phrase et elle n’a jamais voulu venir. J’en déchirais presque ma feuille avec mon crayon à espérer que les mots viennent tout seuls. Ils viennent pas tout seuls et… ça me frustre parce que toi, je suis sûr que si je te demandais d’inventer une histoire là tout de suite, ou même pas une histoire, si je te demandais d’ouvrir la bouche et de parler sans t’arrêter, il n’en tomberait que des mots magnifiques, dans un ordre parfait.

Ça devrait le faire sourire, je voudrais lui dire, ça devrait te faire sourire, un inconnu comme moi pathétique comme ça, tu devrais rire de moi. Mais il ne rit pas et quand il commence à sourire, c’est d’abord avec ses yeux.

Sa bouche n’a pas le temps. Son portable vibre dans la poche de son jean, j’entends le bruit sur le tissu. Son pantalon est très serré, il doit s’agenouiller pour pouvoir le sortir. Il m’oublie, il oublie de sourire, il pianote sur l’écran et je n’existe plus.

Et moi je viens de parler tellement, de dire tout ce que j’avais sur le cœur et je me sens trop con alors je sors de la cabane, je redescends l’escalier et je me dis que je suis le mec le plus pathétique de l’univers, que je suis stupide, un gamin, que je n’écrirais jamais rien et que je devrais rentrer chez moi, même s’il est trop tard, que le dernier RER est déjà passé, je devrais aller dormir dans la salle là-haut et attendre le matin, rentrer et oublier.

Retourner sur internet et ne plus lire ses mots qu’à travers un écran, être jaloux de temps en temps mais oublier, trop occupé à chialer et à rire et à sentir la rage qui m’étouffe au gré de ce qu’il voudra que l’on lise, de ce qu’il voudra nous faire ressentir.

Je n’aurais pas dû venir. Je suis un gars moyen, un invisible dans une foule sans intérêt. Je n’ai ni leurs passions ni leurs désirs, je n’aime rien que lire et me perdre dans les livres. J’aime les librairies, les bibliothèques, j’aime lire dans le métro et dans mon bain, j’aime corner les pages et écrire dans les marges.

Quand on appelle pour commencer la seconde Word War, je n’y vais pas. Je vais me caller dans le canapé de tout à l’heure avec l’un des romans qui est dans mon sac. Le bruit des cent claviers martyrisés et caressés en même temps berce comme le bruit de la pluie. C’est reposant. Il est déjà une heure du matin, je vais surement m’endormir comme ça, mon roman sur le ventre. Ça me va.

Mais deux minutes après le début, alors qu’il devrait être en train d’écrire, il se plante devant moi.

\- Tu n’essayes même pas ?

\- Je suis trop mauvais perdant.

Il a l’air déçu et ça me fait quelque chose, mais pas une douleur, au contraire. Pour décevoir une personne, il fait d’abord lui avoir plu, lui avoir fait ressentir quelque chose de positif. Alors ça me va. Il retourne lentement à la table et s’installe face à son ordinateur. A la fin de la demi-heure, il a quand même écrit mille-cinq-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-huit mots. Je ne l’ai pas bousculé tant que ça.

Je me sens bête d’avoir été désagréable et quand il revient vers moi, je pose mon livre. Ça me touche qu’il recherche ma compagnie, alors qu’il y a toutes ces personnes autour qui désirent la sienne. Je souris largement, il s’installe juste à côté de moi. D’autres viennent, s’installent autour de nous, pétales de roses autour du coeur. Ils parlent, on parle plus bas, plus proches, comme si l’on se racontait des secrets.

Comme si l’on se connaissait déjà. C’est étrange, internet, pour ça : On peut se voir pour la première fois, découvrir de l’autre sa couleur, son odeur et sa voix, et déjà connaitre toute son âme. On peut être étrangers et amis. Il y a toujours une absurdité dans les premiers moments de la rencontre, une gêne qui fait les joues rouges et les gestes malhabiles mais elle est plus belle, plus tendre. Parce qu’on a désiré cette rencontre, cette première fois que l’on verrait l’autre, on l’a imaginée et chérie.

J’ai décidé de venir à la kick-off il y a dix jours. J’étais sûr qu’il y serait, il l’avait dit à demi-mots. Et quelque part, toutes ses personnes qui voudraient tellement le rencontrer, je me demande pourquoi elles ne sont pas là ce soir. Pourquoi il n’y a que moi, de tous ses lecteurs, qui suis là. Si ça n’est pas venu à l’esprit des autres, s’ils ne voulaient pas voir la réalité en face, son visage, s’ils ne voulaient pas le voir écrire vraiment, s’ils avaient peur de leurs désirs, si…

\- Est-ce que tu as commencé à écrire ce que tu avais dit sur Twitter ? Le livre contre la solitude ?

\- J’essaye.

\- Tu as déjà plus de trois mille mots.

\- C’est rien, trois mille mots. Et puis ce n’est pas l’important. Il faut qu’ils soient bien, encore.

\- Ils sont bien ?

Il baisse la tête, hausse les épaules et sourit tout à la fois, gêné, craquant, je désire souvent les gens que je connais à peine mais rarement fort comme ça, rarement quand ils ne m’ont encore rien donné, encore fait aucune promesse, encore ouvert aucune porte. Rarement quand c’est encore aussi dangereux.

\- Ouais,

Il dit.

\- Ils sont bien.

On se mêle aux autres, on se démêle à deux. Quand on appelle encore, une demi-heure plus tard pour la troisième Word War, il les regarde partir mais il reste là. Je ne lui demande pas pourquoi, j’ai des questions bien plus intéressantes que ça à poser.

\- C’est qui, ta muse ?

\- Une muse… C’est quelqu’un pour qui on écrit. Et quelqu’un pour qui on écrit, c’est forcément quelqu’un que l’on aime. Plus que quiconque d’autre. Quelqu’un que l’on aime pour son âme, car les muses n’ont pas de corps…

\- Quelqu’un avec qui l’on ne fait jamais l’amour, alors.

\- Je t’ai dit que ce n’était pas Violence.

Violence, c’est le prénom d’@Illfuckyouup. Enfin, à ce qu’il dit. J’ai du mal à y croire.

\- C’est son vrai prénom ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment on peut appeler son gamin Violence ?

\- En étant un couple de sales bobo parisien qui se prennent pour des philosophes ? Je t’assure que c’est vrai, j’ai vu sa carte d’identité.

\- Et Harry, c’est ton vrai prénom ?

Il hésite, hausse les épaules. Non. Ce n’est pas son vrai prénom ou en tout cas, ce n’est probablement pas celui qui est inscrit sur sa carte d’identité. J’attends mais il ne dit rien. Je ne sais pas si c’est le fréquenter quelques heures qui m’a déjà fait changer comme ça, si sa façon d’être s’imprime sur les autres quand il les touche mais je ne pose pas la question. Je sais qu’il ne me répondrait pas. Il ne me connait pas assez. Les pièces de son puzzle, il ne les éparpille pas aux quatre vents, il les distribue parcimonieusement comme autant de bons points. Ses secrets, il faut les mériter.

Sa présence même, il faut la mériter.

Je croise les bras sur le rebord du canapé, tourné vers lui. J’y appuie ma tête, lui s’allonge, passe ses jambes sur les miennes, les bras derrière la tête. Il y a quelque d’intime et de retenu dans son geste, dans sa façon de me toucher tout en s’éloignant de moi. Ça me touche, me trouble et me plait, ça me fait me sentir autant à ma place que si je l’avais taillé dans la roche, dans la bourre du canapé avec mes ongles.

\- Parle-moi de ta muse,

Je demande.

\- Parle-moi de ta muse pour que j’écrive mon roman sur l’auteur qui retrouve la sienne.

Il parle. De ça et d’autre chose, surtout d’autres choses. Il ne dit pas grand-chose sur cette personne, elle semble immatérielle à l’entendre. Mais il parle de ce qu’il écrit, de ce qu’il a commencé ce soir et de toutes les autres choses que j’ai lues. Il n’a pas l’air d’aimer tellement ça, parler de ce qu’il écrit alors bientôt, on ne parle plus que de livres.

\- Je ne lis plus assez, tellement j’écris. Quand j’ai un carnet comme ça,

Il le tient toujours contre lui, le passe d’une main à l’autre, le caresse, posé sur son genou, le tient serré contre son ventre. Comme un morceau de lui dont je n’arrive pas à savoir s’il est fragile ou invulnérable, s’il ne serait pas les deux à la fois. Quelque chose que l’on peut blesser mais pas détruire, tacher mais pas changer.

\- J’écris dans le métro avec, j’écris dans mon lit, j’écris dans tous les moments où je ne suis pas en train de travailler ou d’être sur mon ordi. J’écris dans tous les moments où j’ai l’habitude de lire et je ne lis plus. Mais lire, pour un écrivain, c’est comme respirer pour un être humain. Si tu ne lis pas tu n’écris pas, ou en tout cas pas bien. Si tu ne lis pas, si tu ne vas pas au cinéma… Si tu n’aimes pas. C’est de ça que tu nourris ton écriture et quand ça fait trop longtemps que j’écris sans lire, je me sens asphyxié…

\- Ça t’arrive, de rester trop longtemps sans aimer ?

\- Non. Je n’ai pas passé un seul instant sans être amoureux depuis mes douze ans, peut-être même avant. Pas une seule seconde.

Les personnes vont et viennent, au rythme des Word War qui se succèdent et les heures du matin avec. Je ne dors pas, je parle avec Harry et parfois je regarde la façon dont ses lèvres bougent, puis je regarde ses yeux, puis je ferme les miens pour ne plus avoir que sa voix contre moi, comme si elle était matérielle, le souffle chaud de sa bouche qui vient heurter ma joue, qui glisse jusqu’à mon oreille mais qui se sépare, un fil qui préfère descendre à mon cœur et rentrer par là. On parle de l’univers concentré dans une petite cuillère, on parle de l’odeur des pages des livres que l’on aime.

On part au petit matin, côte à côte, mains dans les poches. On s’endort dans le RER qui nous ramène à Paris, têtes appuyées l’une contre l’autre, comme si l’on continuait à se murmurer des secrets. On ne parle pas de rentrer chez nous, on se contente de sortir à St-Michel sans s’être consultés avant. On traverse la Seine, on marche lentement le long de Notre-Dame, des quais de Saint-Louis. On descend les escaliers, on va jusqu’à la pointe qui s’enfonce dans l’eau. On reste debout à regarder sans oser s’arrêter là.

Le soleil est en train de se lever. La lumière se reflète sur la Seine, la fait briller comme du papier d’alu chiffonné. Quand je tourne la tête vers lui, il me fixe les mains dans les poches, la bouche sans sourire et je vois enfin la couleur de ses yeux.

Ils sont verts, alors. Vraiment très verts.

On se regarde.

Mais on ne s’embrasse pas.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre Trois.

 

@GentilPetitLou à @PrinceOfPaper : Tu vas au WriteIn de ce soir ?

@PrinceOfPaper à @GentilPetitLou : Oui.

Je me sens fier et du même coup, idiot. De lui parler en public, d’imaginer que d’autres nous lisent et se disent que je vais le voir, que je l’ai déjà vu. C’est un grand jeu comme ça, parfois, internet. Un jeu de dupes, de traitres, de trônes et d’alliances.

Un Cluedo pour savoir qui a baisé qui.

On se croise à la sortie de la ligne une, à Gare de Lyon. Je reconnais ses vêtements avant autre chose, ils sont comme la première fois, comme j’imaginais qu’ils devaient être, sombres et luxueux. Manteau long, chemise ouverte, longue écharpe qui claque au vent. Je ne pourrais jamais ressembler à ça, même si j’avais l’argent je n’aurais jamais l’allure. On échange quelques mots en remontant les marches. Il pleut, on court, il s’agrippe à mon bras. Sa sacoche tape sur ma hanche, sa main serre mon avant-bras. Il est tactile, confiant comme un enfant.

La salle est beaucoup plus petite que celle de la Kick-Off, c’est plus une succession de bureaux et un salon bruyant, avec une table surchargée de nourritures. J’ai amené des paquets de chips, lui a passé plusieurs heures à faire des gâteaux et à les décorer. Il les laisse sur la table, enroule ses doigts autour de la manche de mon tee-shirt.

\- Viens, on va se trouver une place.

Il y en a plein en haut, dans la salle principale mais il préfère descendre, poser nos affaires dans la plus petite, celle où l’on ne tient qu’à quatre ou cinq. Je lâche sur la table mon carnet et trois stylos, je demande :

\- Tu as écrit, depuis la Kick-Off ?

\- Bien sûr. Par à-coups. Mais ça ne coule pas, je dois aller le chercher. Je ne sais pas si j’aime ça. J’ai peur que ça soit moins honnête, si je réfléchis.

\- Tu ne réfléchis pas, d’habitude ?

Il secoue la tête, parle en sortant son ordinateur de son sac, branche le chargeur, range son sac correctement contre le mur.

\- Je ne réfléchis jamais, quand j’écris. Je note ce qui me passe par la tête, comme ça me vient. Et là aussi, je fais ça, mais ça ne vient pas quand tu veux et puis, c’est pas un roman, c’est pas une histoire avec des personnages, des actions, des dialogues… C’est autre chose.

\- Autre chose comment ?

\- Autre chose comme…

Il est en suspens, au milieu d’un mouvement. Il a enlevé son manteau long, il tirait sur son écharpe mais il a cessé pour réfléchir. Le tissu va de son cou à sa main, long et brillant comme s’il y avait de l’argent dans les fils. Il n’aime pas tellement les compliments mais il aime qu’on lui parle de l’essence de l’écriture, des mots et de leur façon d’exister.

\- …Comme un long cri du cœur… Comme un testament… Comme quelqu’un qui parlerait à l’intérieur de ta tête… Qui te rendrait fou, à force… De te supplier de l’aimer.

Tirant sur son écharpe, il part en la laissant tomber, en disant « Viens » sans me regarder, pour fuir là-haut, jeter son trouble dans le bruit et le voir disparaitre.

Je ramasse son écharpe par terre. Le cachemire soyeux est mouillé, j’y enfoui mon visage. Elle sent son parfum, l’odeur concentrée de son cou, la pluie. Je la respire fort, le cœur battant. Puis je la jette sur la chaise et je cours dans l’escalier comme si quelqu’un m’avait vu.

Il écrit. Pas moi. Je ne reste même pas en bas avec lui, je passe la soirée là-haut à lire sur le canapé. Je ne suis pas le seul, quelques autres sont venus pour discuter plus qu’autre chose. On mange, on parle. Toutes les demi-heures, au rythme des Word-War, les écrivains viennent et repartent.

Il s’assoit à côté de moi. Ne mange rien, ne parle pas beaucoup, mais passe son bras sous le mien et me raconte ce qu’il écrit. Quand ils retournent tous écrire, il demande :

\- Tu ne veux pas redescendre avec moi ?

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’écrire…

\- Je sais mais… Pour me tenir compagnie quand j’écris.

On se regarde, on essaye de se décrypter. Je n’ai pas envie de descendre, de m’asseoir sur une chaise, d’avoir froid et de lire à côté de lui alors que je peux rester ici à parler en dévorant ses cupcakes, au chaud avachi sur un canapé. Et il n’écrira pas bien, avachi sur le canapé à côté de moi avec les gens qui discutent.

Il redescend seul.

Quelqu’un demande si on est ensemble.

J’ai le ventre brulant de nourriture et de plaisir gêné. Non, pas du tout, on se connait juste, je le connais, on flirte… On ne flirte même pas, c’est juste, sa façon d’être, son bras par-dessus le mien. Je me retrouve à parler de lui à ceux qui ne le connaisse pas, j’en parle avec des mots maladroits et admiratifs. Il est si, ses mots peuvent, tout faire, ses mots sont bouleversants, il est fascinant, il est tellement beau,

Je voudrais qu’il soit derrière moi à entendre tout ça même si je lui ai déjà dit en face, la dernière fois. Je le connais à peine et tellement à la fois, c’est la deuxième fois que je le vois mais je pense à lui tout le temps, en cours je rêve et baye aux corneilles en me rappelant ses mots tant que ses yeux, le soir avant de m’endormir je regarde les photos de lui, je complète mon puzzle.

A une heure du matin il ne veut plus descendre.

\- J’ai déjà fait cinq Word War, cinq mille mots, j’ai suffisamment d’avance. J’ai plus envie, je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

Sa tête, il l’appuie sur mon épaule. Je soulève le bras, il ferme les yeux et vient contre mon torse. J’ai envie de lui dire qu’il est craquant, qu’il me fait craquer, qu’il ressemble à un môme ou à quelqu’un dont on a envie de prendre soin. Mais tous les mots semblent rasoirs et dérisoires face à lui. Face à ses mots à lui.

Alors je ne dis rien. J’avance la main, je l’enfonce dans ses cheveux. J’avais envie de faire ça, la dernière fois. Mais il n’avait pas son visage appuyé contre mon épaule. Je triture ses boucles brunes entre mes doigts, il ronronne.

Je l’ai lu et j’ai voulu lui parler. Je lui ai parlé puis j’ai voulu le voir. Je l’ai vu puis j’ai voulu glisser la main dans ses cheveux. J’ai glissé la main dans ses cheveux mais maintenant je meurs d’envie de l’embrasser. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre d’escalade qui atteigne un jour un sommet.

Des gens partent petit à petit, par les Noctiliens. On ne va pas au même endroit, on attend le premier métro pour rester plus longtemps ensemble. On part avant le lever du soleil, on se bouscule jusqu’au métro, on rit en allongeant nos jambes dans le wagon, côte à côte. Epuisés mais avec ce sentiment de toute-puissance que l’on a… Cette chaleur qui se répand depuis les côtes quand quelqu’un nous fait nous sentir plus grand, plus fort, capable de tout, quand quelqu’un fait disparaitre tout le gris alentour pendant un bref moment, comme si…

Comme si cette personne nous illuminait.

On se parle à nouveau sur Twitter. On flirte, on rit. On a de longues conversations par messages privés. Il me fait lire ce qu’il écrit, j’ai le cœur dans un étau. L’impression que ses mots ne s’adressent qu’à moi et qu’ils m’attaquent.

Message privé de @PrinceOfPaper à @GentilPetitLou

_« Tu es venu pour regarder ? Pas pour soutenir, pas pour t’indigner… Pour me bouffer du regard comme un charognard. C’est pour ça que t’es là, toi, non ? Ça t’amuse, ce qui est en train de m’arriver ? Tu te dis que je le mérite ? Ce n’est pas moi qui ai fait ça. Ce n’est pas moi, d’accord ?_

_Et puis qu’est-ce que je m’en fous, que tu le crois ou pas. Ce n’est pas moi, je l’ai pas tué. Moi, je le sais._

_Mais à quoi bon si personne ne me croit ?_

_Viens, on sort d’ici. J’ai besoin d’air. Tant que j’ai le droit de sortir je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer mais là j’ai le droit alors viens._

_Je ne fume pas, j’ai essayé de commencer il y a quelques mois mais ça n’a pas marché. Tout ce que je voulais, c’était l’excuse d’un morceau de ciel au milieu de la journée. J’étais comme ça, je ne pouvais pas sortir juste pour le ciel, comme maintenant. J’avais besoin d’un prétexte. J’étais stupide et j’avais peur, je voulais le ciel et je n’osais pas le dire._

_Regarde le ciel. Non, vraiment, je ne sais pas où tu es et peut être que tu ne peux pas mais si tu peux ou dès que tu peux, regarde le ciel. On ne sait pas la valeur du ciel avait d’en être privé, comme tout le reste, comme la chaleur, la liberté, l’amour. On prend tout pour acquis mais désormais je ne le ferais plus._

_Tu le regardes, dis, S’il te plait ? Pour moi qui bientôt ne pourrait peut-être plus._

_Je vais te demander un truc aussi et peut être que ça t’énervera mais je m’en fous, je n’en ai plus rien à faire d’énerver les gens, ni de ce qu’ils pensent, de ce que vous pensez tous. Ça fait partie de toutes ces choses qui n’ont plus d’importance._

_Je vais te demander de ne pas commencer à tourner les pages au hasard, à aller voir à la fin ce qui se passe. Ce n’est pas un magazine ni un bouquin de poésie que l’on peut feuilleter. C’est ma vie, ne joue pas avec. MA vie, pas « inspiré d’une histoire vraie » comme dans les films d’horreur. C’est moi et tout ce qu’il reste de moi._

_Et si ça ne te plait pas t’as qu’à pas lire, je m’en fous. Je n’existerais pas, je n’aurais pas froid, je ne serais pas triste. Je m’en fous de ne pas exister, t’as pas d’obligation de lire, tu peux aussi bien te barrer._

_Pour l’instant je n’ai pas confiance. »_

@GentilPetitLou : C’est magnifique. C’est magnifique Harry. En quelques lignes, ce que tu arrives à faire. La façon dont tu nous captures, dont tu nous attrapes au vol… Dont tu nous pièges comme si ça te plaisait et malgré tout on a envie de te protéger… Ta façon d’écrire, elle est presque malsaine tellement elle est belle…

Ça ne veut rien dire, je suis désolé.

@PrinceOfPaper : Non, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci.

Il est léger et froid comme de la neige. Aérien. Je voudrais le saisir comme il me saisit mais j’aurais peur de l’écraser, de le voir filer entre mes doigts.

Je m’endors avec mon portable dans la main, à attendre son prochain message.

Je ne crois pas que ça soit la réalité. Ça n’y ressemble pas, c’est plus comme l’une de ses histoires, celles qui suivent un cycle éternel de soleil et d’orage, tout est sublime un instant suspendu puis tout plonge et tout est fini.

Je ne crois pas que ça soit la réalité. Il voulait faire entrer le lecteur dans son roman, je crois qu’il m’a transformé en personnage.

On ne se croise pas dans le métro, la semaine suivante. Je viens trop tôt, j’étais seul chez moi à regarder les minutes passer parce que j’avais hâte d’y être, de le retrouver et en même temps cette peur inépuisable qu’il ne soit pas là, qu’il disparaisse tellement il est immatériel, qu’il me retire quelqu’un chose qui n’existait pas il y a dix jours et dont j’ai une peur panique d’être privé aujourd’hui.

Lui.

Il entre les joues roses de froid, les bras chargés de nourriture. Il laisse tout tomber sur la table et son corps sur le canapé, les bras autour de mon cou comme un amant impatient, tentateur. T’as les lèvres tellement roses, les yeux tellement brillant, on dirait que quelqu’un t’a découpé à l’arrière d’un paquet de céréales ou dans un magazine de mode.

Il embrasse ma joue, j’enlace sa taille. Son visage reste contre le mien. Il parle en murmurant alors tous les mots deviennent des secrets.

\- Tu veux écrire, ce soir ?

\- Non. Mais je veux lire tout ce que tu écriras. A l’instant où tu l’écriras.

Il se tient à moi, un bras autour de mon cou et sa main libre tirant sur le col large de mon pull. Il aime bien tripoter, triturer, enfoncer ses doigts et les tourner comme des serres, du lierre, comme des ronces pour s’agripper aux autres.

\- Je n’arriverais pas à écrire un mot si tu lis par-dessus mon épaule.

Il lâche mon tee-shirt, mord ses doigts. Je l’ai déjà vu faire ça, il mord chaque phalange une par une. J’ai cru qu’il se rongeait les ongles, la première fois que je l’ai vu faire, mais j’ai vu assez de photos de ses mains sublimes pour savoir qu’il n’a pas les ongles rongés.

\- Mais si tu restes assis à côté de rien à ne rien faire qu’exister, ça m’inspirera. Ça me fera écrire.

\- Je t’inspirerais, moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il me sourit en coin, le visage traversé d’un rire qui monte. Il feint une gravité qui fait vibrer ses yeux. Il me saisit deux doigts au menton, il cesse de murmurer. Il dit et on nous regarde, on regarde la créature tapie sur mes genoux, l’ange envouteur qui a posé ses doigts tachés d’encre sur moi. Il dit :

\- Si un auteur tombe amoureux de toi, tu ne peux plus mourir.

 - Mais c’est bon, embrassez-vous !

Il rit, je rougis, il descend de mes genoux comme si ce n’était qu’un jeu, pour faire rire le public autour de nous. Comme les flirts éhontés sur Twitter. Jeu de dupes, apparences.

Je ne descends pas lire près de lui. Je reste sur mon canapé, je le regarde partir sans redemander. J’intercepte son regard, il dure longtemps, longtemps à me fixer. Longtemps à me dire, la meilleure façon de cacher quelque chose, c’est de la mettre à la vue de tous.

Je suis incapable de me concentrer sur ma lecture.

Il ne remonte pas au bout d’une demi-heure, quand ils cessent presque tous pour boire et bavarder. J’attends puis je pose mon livre. J’ai l’impression de voir le temps s’étirer, en descendant les marches. Se fragmenter à chacun de mes pas. Je pense à son regard, je pense à ses mots et à ses lèvres. Je me demande s’il m’attend, seul dans la pièce, entouré de ses mots pour lui tenir chaud. Je me demande s’il me laissera lire, me glisser derrière lui et lire en le tenant dans mes bras. Le menton sur son épaule et qu’il tourne la tête.

Et nos mains serrées sous la table.

Il est seul dans la pièce, il lève la tête vers moi quand j’arrive.

Mais il est téléphone.

\- Attends, ça ne capte vraiment pas…

Il a un sourire d’excuse, pose la main sur mon bras et passant devant moi et monte l’escalier. Je le suis à travers le couloir et les gens, je m’arrête quand la porte vitrée claque dans mon dos. S’il va téléphoner dehors, c’est qu’il veut être tranquille.

Je me balade dans la salle, parle à des gens. J’essaye de ne pas l’observer de l’autre côté de la vitrine, j’essaye de m’intéresser à autre chose mais je n’arrive absolument pas à m’intéresser à autre chose qu’à lui. Surtout quand il fait de grands gestes comme ça, qu’il a l’air de s’énerver au téléphone avec quelqu’un. Il part hors de mon champ de vision, reviens, s’appuie contre le mur, le téléphone toujours à l’oreille.

Je mange plein de trucs sans même regarder ce que c’est. Un ventre plein est un bon rempart contre les angoisses, parole d’ancien petit gros de service.

Finalement il raccroche. Je marche vers lui, on se croise à la porte.

\- Ça va ?

Quelque chose sur son visage a changé, comme si un voile était tombé, un film froid qui recouvre tout. Même ses yeux. Quand il me regarde, quand il essaye de parler sans rien dire, ça ne marche pas. Il y a ce voile qui brouille les communications, que je ne sais pas encore comment retirer.

\- Oui, ça va. Je ne vais pas rester très tard, ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il a l’air de m’en vouloir de poser la question. On ne pose pas les questions évidentes, il y en a tellement d’autres qui pourraient être posées à la place.

\- Parce que je vais passer la fin de soirée ailleurs.

Totalement évasif. Il passe devant moi, se tourne pour me lancer un sourire d’excuse raté comme un gâteau à la croute cassée.

\- Je retourne écrire. J’étais bien lancé.

\- Tu veux que je vienne lire près de toi… ?

Mais il n’entend pas ma question, où il l’ignore. La foule l’avale toujours comme s’il disparaissait dans un trou noir, comme s’il était impossible de le suivre.

Je ne peux vraiment plus lire, après ça. J’ai mal au ventre et je voudrais pouvoir écrire, vider mes sentiments sur le papier pour ne plus avoir à les sentir. Mais rien à faire, je ne sais pas écrire alors ma haine et ma colère, je me les garde. En boules dures dans mon ventre.

Il remonte une heure plus tard, son écharpe autour du cou. Il se plante devant moi mais il le voit de l’autre côté de la vitre, alors il lance un au revoir général et sort.

Je reconnais la moue boudeuse de bobo parisien de l’autre, là. Violence. Ils s’enlacent. Il met ses mains sur la taille d’Harry, on dirait des serres.

Ils s’embrassent à pleine bouche.

Il doit connaitre son vrai prénom, lui.

C’est ça qui fait le plus mal.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre Quatre

 

Message privé de @PrinceOfPaper à @GentilPetitLou : T’es fâché ?

Je ne réponds pas. Il est tard, je suis à moitié endormi et je ne sais pas quoi répondre de toute façon. La réponse la plus proche de la vérité serait « Je ne sais pas si je suis fâché mais je suis triste parce que je suis envieux et je suis en colère parce que je suis jaloux. Envieux parce que j’aimerais être la personne que tu embrasses et que je ne le suis pas, jaloux parce que tu devais passer cette soirée avec moi, t’endormir contre moi et rentrer en métro avec moi, pas partir si tôt avec lui après avoir écrit toute la soirée. »

Mais pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas lui dire ça.

Enfin. Si, je pourrais. Etre terriblement honnête, lui dire combien il me plait de la même façon que je lui dis combien j’aime ses mots. Je pourrais et prendre les conséquences avec, être rejeté et resté hanté pendant des mois, des années. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je m’endors en faisant tourner les réponses dans ma tête, je rêve de mes mots maladroits face aux siens implacables. Je rêve de lui.

Je me réveille décidé à répondre « Non. » de cette même façon passive-agressive qu’il a, un non qui veut dire oui mais qui t’empêche de récriminer, de te défendre. Mais il ne m’a pas attendu.

Message privé de @PrinceOfPaper à @GentilPetitLou : T’es fâché.

Alors je m’écrase.

@GentilPetitLou : Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je serais fâché ? J’avais juste la tête ailleurs, désolé de ne pas t’avoir répondu. Ça va ?

@PrinceOfPaper: Ça va. Mais je n’ai pas trop écrit.

@GentilPetitLou : C’était sympa, avec

Je m’arrête. Qu’est-ce qu’on donne comme surnom à quelqu’un qui s’appelle Violence ? Viol ? Lance ?

@GentilPetitLou : Avec V. ?

Ça a quelque chose de franchement pathétique, cette propension à aller appuyer là où ça fait mal pour bien montrer qu’on s’en fout.

@PrinceOfPaper Mmm. On a baisé, quoi.

Woah.

@PrinceOfPaper C’était sympa. Mais je me suis levé tard, je n’ai quasiment rien écrit hier, et aujourd’hui je travaille.

Je les imagine. Je n’essaye même pas, les images s’imposent. Leurs deux corps minces et pâles, anguleux. Leurs cheveux noirs bouclés identiques. Leurs bouches charnues se cherchant. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup, ils ont ce même look de rockeur riche, les cheveux devant les yeux et la sensualité accidentelle. Mais V. n’a pas les yeux d’Harry, ses yeux couleur d’écume et de fin du monde. Il n’a pas sa grâce, son sourire timide. Il n’a pas son talent qui alourdit chacun de ses gestes, donne du poids à chacun de ses pas.

@PrinceOfPaper T’es en cours ?

Je passe. Je ne peux décemment rien dire, pas faire le moindre commentaire sur son « On a baisé », tout ce que je pourrais dire serait ridicule, dérisoire, plein de jalousie enflée et rendue ridicule par le désir que j’aurais de la cacher. En cours. Oui. Non, je suis au lit. Il faut que je me lève. Je ne sais même plus quel jour on est. Lundi. On est lundi.

@GentilPetitLou : Je suis encore en lit. J’ai cours à dix heures. Tu fais quoi, toi ?

@PrinceOfPaper : Je m’ennuie.

Je le vois dans ma tête. Ça ne m’avait jamais fait ça avant mais lui, je le vois toujours, comme une marionnette, un personnage de manga, avec ses traits fins et ses grands yeux. Je l’imagine la tête dans les mains, poussant un soupir qui forme un petit nuage. Même ses ennuis sont dramatiquement mis en scène.

@GentilPetitLou : Tu as quoi à faire ?

@PrinceOfPaper: De la traduction de contrats. C’est long, c’est répétitif et je n’ai pas envie.

Je n’avais jamais envisagé qu’il puisse avoir un métier, avant de le rencontrer. Dans ma tête il était écrivain, point barre. Et gosse de riche, pour ce qui est de la question matérielle. Je n’avais même réfléchi à ce qu’il pouvait faire. Les personnages de fictions n’ont jamais de vrai métier. Ils sont étudiants et ne vont jamais en cours sauf pour y croiser l’héro.ïne, où ils sont chefs d’entreprise mais disposent de plages de temps libres insensés et irréalistes.

Harry est traducteur. Quand je l’ai su, je lui ai demandé des étoiles dans les yeux quel roman qu’il avait traduit j’étais susceptible d’avoir lu et il m’a répondu, cynique, que si j’avais récemment lu les conneries écrites au dos d’un paquet de biscuits à l’avoine ClearSprings, c’était de lui.

@GentilPetitLou : De la traduction de contrats… De traduction ?

@PrinceOfPaper: Traduception.

Ça me fait sourire. Quand il fait ce genre d’humour, quand il semble faire un effort pour faire les mêmes blagues que les autres, quand il se met à écrire mal pour me faire rire, quand il parle de façon tragique. Je le vois dans ma tête, je vois ses yeux immenses et la façon dont il prononce «  Tra-duc-cep-tion » très vite et à la française.

Je sors du lit, me glisse dans la minuscule douche de mon studio. Il fait glacial, l’eau est à peine tiède. Ça réveille. Je m’habille sans vraiment prendre le temps de me sécher, les fringues collent à ma peau. J’ai hâte d’être dans le RER bondé, les autres apportent au moins de la chaleur.

@PrinceOfPaper: Bon. Travaille bien. Je vais essayer de me motiver. Je te parle ce soir ?

@GentilPetitLou : Avec plaisir. Travaille bien toi aussi.

Mais il y a un gout étrange sur ces mots. Trop polis, trop froid. Je tripote mon téléphone dans l’escalier, le range jusqu’au métro pour ne pas laisser mes mains à l’air libre. Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais lui dire. Qu’on peut continuer à parler tout au long de la journée, s’il veut. De pas grand-chose, seulement se plaindre du froid et des autres, raconter le monde qui nous entoure.

Je continue à le tripoter dans le RER, sans trop savoir. Lui et moi, on joue à un jeu dont les règles évoluent sans cesse et ne sont jamais expliqués.

Et plus on monte en niveau, plus on a peur de perdre. A partir d’une certaine hauteur de chute, on ne se relève pas.

@GentilPetitLou : Je n’ai pas envie d’attendre samedi pour te voir.

Puis j’attends la réponse.

J’attends tout mon premier cours. Je regarde mon portable sous la table et au fur à mesure, ça m’énerve, ça m’angoisse, ça me donne envie de rajouter quelque chose, autre chose n’importe quoi, changer de sujet ou dire « laisse tomber » mais ne pas avoir le silence.

Et ne surtout, surtout pas non plus recevoir un petit smiley gêné. Même si Harry n’envoie jamais de smileys, sauf des cœurs parfois, et bleus pour que ça soit plus froid, et uniquement pour ne pas avoir l’air désagréable. Ne pas recevoir un « Tu es mignon. » ou je ne sais quoi d’autre qui veut dire, non, moi j’ai pas particulièrement envie de te voir hors du NaNo, dans ma vraie vie, c’est pas vraiment ce que j’ai prévu, non, pas du tout.

Je suis sûr qu’il fait exprès de me faire mariner.

Peut-être même qu’il attend que je retire ma phrase, quitte à carrément la supprimer et à faire comme si je n’avais rien envoyé ?

Ou au contraire ? Que j’ai le courage de l’inviter carrément ?

Je m’insupporte.

Quand je reçois la réponse, en fin d’après-midi, je fais buguer mon portable tellement j’essaye de l’ouvrir à toute vitesse. A rendre fou.

@PrinceOfPaper: Tu veux diner chez moi mercredi ?

Je compte les minutes sur mon portable. J’en compte trois, avant de répondre. Je voulais attendre cinq minutes, mais trois c’était déjà vraiment très dur, et surtout c’est le temps qu’il m’a fallu pour 1°) Trouver une réponse convenable 2°) Me persuader qu’il était vraiment ridicule d’attendre pour avoir l’air seulement moyen-intéressé, que la franchise était plus importante, etc. Déjà que trouver une réponse qui ne sois ni trop enthousiaste, ni trop cool a été difficile…

@GentilPetitLou :  Avec plaisir.

Je n’avais jamais autant réfléchi et étudié ma façon de parler que depuis que je le fréquente. Jamais autant cherché et fuit le naturel à la fois.

On se parle beaucoup moins, ce soir-là, et le lendemain. C’est un pas classique des débuts amoureux : A chaque avancé, on recule un peu pour ne pas aller trop vite.

Mais je ne pense qu’à ça.

Il m’envoie son adresse le mercredi dans l’après-midi. Me dit qu’on cuisinera ensemble, me demande si j’aime les pâtes et j’entends sa voix à lui dans ma tête, dire une phrase qu’il a écrite mais que je ne l’ai jamais entendu prononcer, celle sur les questions évidentes qu’on ne pose pas, il y en a tellement d’autres plus intéressantes que l’on pourrait poser à la place.

@GentilPetitLou : Tout le monde aime les pâtes.

@PrinceOfPaper; D’accord. On mangera autre chose.

Je le sens énervé, comme pris en faute. Il se crispe parfois sur des détails. Je ne réponds pas, on ne se dit plus rien jusqu’au soir.

J’ai les mains moites en arrivant devant sa porte. Moites de les avoir frottées l’une contre l’autre dans la rue, dans l’ascenseur, devant sa porte à ne pas oser sonner pendant une longue minute. J’ai peur de les essayer sur mon jean et de les voir couvertes de minuscules particules, d’en avoir sous les ongles. Je n’ai rien pour occuper mes mains, pour détourner mon attention. Durant le trajet, j’ai essayé de savoir si je devais venir les mains vides ou pas. Je lui ai demandé, il m’a dit de ne rien apporter. Je voulais quand même lui amener des fleurs, je trouvais ça stupide, je voulais le faire quand même. J’ai décidé de ne pas chercher de fleuriste mais de m’arrêter si j’en voyais un. Dans le cinquième il doit y en avoir partout mais je ne suis passé devant aucun entre le métro et chez lui. Et maintenant je voudrais en avoir. Juste une rose, désuète et dérisoire. Mais je n’ai rien.

Il m’ouvre. Son tee-shirt noir à un col trop large, je vois son épaule, le creux de sa clavicule.

L’eau doit s’y amasser, sous la douche. Je voudrais pouvoir voir ça.

Ses joues sont pâles, il repousse ses cheveux en arrière. Il dit, « Hey », je réponds « Hey », on hésite, il avance la main, on s’enlace, maladroits mais très fort. Je sens ma joue s’écraser contre sa nuque, sa main à plat dans le creux de mon dos qui appuie. Je sens les os de ses hanches, ses genoux, ses côtes. Il est tout en os.

Mes bras glissent le long de son dos, il tourne la tête quand je me dégage et on se regarde de côté. On pourrait s’embrasser mais on ne peut pas s’embrasser. C’est quelque chose d’autre. Quelque chose de plus fort qu’un baiser, quelque chose qui fait s’enlacer des inconnus qui commencent à se connaitre si bien, s’enlacer si fort sur un pas de porte à en oublier les clavicules et les fesses, les baisers et la baise.

\- Viens.

Je le suis. J’oublie de regarder autour de moi. Je sais qu’il y a une cuisine, que les petits carreaux sur le sol sont jaunes et gris, et bleus, il voulait qu’on cuisine ensemble mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était là tout seul à m’attendre, il n’avait rien à faire et il tournait en rond alors il a cuisiné. Il s’appuie contre la table, je m’appuie contre le plan de travail, la cuisine est étroite et nos jambes au milieu se croise, genoux contre genoux.

\- Je voulais t’acheter des fleurs…

Flirter ça fait sourire, rire et se montrer charmant. On ne flirte pas. On s’enlace, on ne s’embrasse pas. On parle à mots furtifs, feutrés, on ne sourit pas. On laisse des myriades de points suspendus à la fin de nos phrases.

\- Non. Les fleurs coupées, quand elles fanent, ça me rend triste. Je ne veux pas les jeter alors je les garde jusqu’à qu’elles pourrissent et ça me désespère à chaque fois que je les vois.

Il tripote le bracelet qu’il a au poignet. Je tends la main pour voir, il y glisse la sienne et je me sens… Comme au collège. Comme la première fois que j’ai tenu la main d’une fille ou, non. Comme la première fois que j’ai tenu la main d’un garçon, parce que je le voulais tellement plus. C’était dans un bus scolaire, au tout premier rang. L’excuse du mal des transports pour s’isoler des autres. Après un cours de sport, en rentrant du stade. On flirtait, on faisait semblant. Ça faisait rire les autres, on pouvait tellement rire les autres en faisant semblant d’être gay, à l’époque. Pas gay, non, tapettes. Ridicules, on était ridicules et on se haïssait sans le savoir.

Il sentait la sueur, légèrement. J’ai trouvé l’odeur excitante. J’ai eu envie de le toucher, j’ai avancé la main pour faire jouer le bracelet en caoutchouc qu’il portait, lui demander où il l’avait eu. Il a glissé sa main dans la mienne, la question est morte sur mes lèvres. On ne s’est pas regardé de tout le trajet, on a pas parlé. On s’est seulement tenu la main, nos doigts se sont caressés pendant les dix minutes disponibles.

Un amour immense dans un espace minuscule.

Je joue avec la main d’Harry dans la mienne un moment. Je remonte à son poignet, je le tire vers moi, il revient dans mes bras. Le coude appuyé sur mon épaule, la main dans les cheveux il me regarde, un sourire léger qui monte depuis son ventre, son cœur, ses épaules.

\- Louis,

Il dit.

Je voudrais prononcer son prénom mais je ne le connais pas. Il touche mon tee-shirt, le col, tire sur ma chaine, sors le pendentif de sous le tissu.

\- Louis.

Il répète, encore plus bas. Je réponds en murmurant :

\- Comment tu t’appelles, toi ?

\- C’est un secret.

\- Qu’est-ce que je dois faire, pour en être digne ?

L’un de ses yeux est caché par ses cheveux mais l’autre sourit.

\- C’est un secret pour toujours. Il est con, mon prénom. Harry, c’est bien. C’est moi qui ai choisi.

\- Il le connait, V. ? Ton prénom ?

Il détourne la tête, s’appuie contre moi, le visage tourné vers le vide mais son cœur contre mon cœur. Blotti.

\- V ? Violence ? Mmmh. Oui.

Puis il se détache mais prend ma main, à nouveau.

\- Viens. Je vais te faire visiter.

En fait de visite, il n’y a qu’une pièce principale avec un lit en mezzanine avec un canapé et une table basse dessous, un bureau et une grande bibliothèque. C’est étrangement froid, impersonnel. Impeccable. Pas de fouillis d’artiste, pas de décoration sur les murs. Draps noirs, canapé noir, bibliothèque en bois noir. Parquet clair, murs et plafond blanc. Je m’assois sur le canapé.

\- C’est ton copain ?

Il hausse les sourcils, vaguement gêné.

\- Non. On baise, je te dis. Il n’est pas assez intéressant pour être mon copain.

\- Il pense pareil ?

Il s’appuie en équilibre sur l’accoudoir, les coudes aux genoux. Il a rentré ses poignets à l’intérieur des manches de son pull trop large, il tire fort avec ses doigts sur les mailles.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il pense probablement qu’il est trop cool pour avoir des sentiments.

\- C’est pour ça que tu dis que vous baisez ?

Il ne comprend pas ce que je veux dire. Même moi, je ne sais pas si ça a du sens, si c’est pour autre chose que pour prononcer les mots. Je ne dis jamais de choses comme ça. Mais il y a quelque chose avec ce mot, de choquant mais de pur en même temps, d’érotique mais de froid. De clinquant.

\- C’est juste que… Quand toi tu utilises des mots, ce n’est jamais anodin. Et tu ne dis pas faire l’amour. Ni coucher ensemble. Tu dis… Baiser. Alors je me demande…

\- Je dis baiser parce qu’on baise. Je pourrais dire prendre, aussi, mais ça serait trop… Romantique. On pourrait croire que je lui donne quelque chose. On ne fait pas l’amour parce qu’on ne s’aime pas, on ne couche pas ensemble parce que ça n’a rien de ce que ce mot implique de routinier et de simple. On baise. On s’entrechoque, on s’entrecroise. On baise, avec un b pour le bordel des draps, un a pour l’alcool et les autres lettres je les emmerde. On baise, il me baise, avec le désuet du baise-main et la bêtise adolescente qui fait se délecter des mots grossiers. On baise par cynisme envers le monde qui dit que tout est mort et on baise parce qu’on a amènerait n’importe quoi de plus que nous dans les draps pour éviter de se regarder dans les yeux. On baise nos corps parce qu’on espère atteindre nos cerveaux et les faire griller, on baise pour rajouter un s et sentir comme on arrive plus bas que terre.

Et quand il termine, j’ai le souffle plus court que lui. Il est sur moi, il s’est approché, il m’a agrippé pour me faire sentir les mots, leur force et leur violence et leur caresse aussi. Je sens son haleine chaude, un arrière-gout d’alcool, de cigarette et de sexe, une odeur qu’il a créé avec ses mots, comme les images dans ma tête. Il est sur moi avec ses genoux ses hanches ses cuisses, son corps dont je ne sais plus la taille, qui me parait immense mais je ne sais plus si c’est réel ou seulement dans la tête, à cause de l’effet qu’il a sur moi et que je n’ose pas toucher. Son cou rose, la couleur gagnant du terrain vers ses joues au rythme de sa respiration. La tête penchée sur le côté, il me regarde comme le chat regarde la souris et demande :

\- Et toi, tu baises, toi ?

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre Cinq.

 

\- Et toi, tu baises, toi ?

S’il y avait une réponse appropriée, une réponse intelligente, audacieuse, s’il y avait quelque chose à faire, glisser mes mains sous son pull et mes lèvres sur ses lèvres ou peu importe… S’il y avait quelque chose à faire et que j’en avais été capable… Je n’ai pas le temps.

Il me donne une pichenette sur le nez. Plus de jeu, de traque, de piège, plus qu’un gamin sur mes genoux, un quart de siècle et une bouille de môme.

\- Non, tu ne fais pas ça, toi.

Il se redresse, je le sens glisser de mes genoux, j’attrape sa main pour ne pas le laisser partir.

\- Quoi ?

\- On va diner, viens.

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que c’est prêt et que c’est meilleur chaud.

Il est debout, il serre fort mes doigts pour me tirer avec lui. Emmerdeur de talent. Torse contre son dos, mon bras autour de son cou, on marche vers la cuisine collés l’un à l’autre.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, hein ?

\- Parce que c’est vrai.

Je reste contre lui pendant qu’il ouvre son multi-cuiseur et sers du risotto aux asperges dans les assiettes. Les mains appuyées au plan de travail et lui entre, comme si je l’encerclais mais sans oser, sans le toucher. Si petit face à l’immensité des possibilités. Je réfléchis à si c’est vrai.

\- Je couche avec des gens…

\- Rien à voir.

Il se tourne face à moi. Il a ce petit air de qui joue pour se maintenir à distance. Il avance la main, je l’attrape avant qu’il ne me donne une autre pichenette. J’embrasse ses doigts, son visage se fronce et il sort de mes bras.

\- Viens,

Il dit.

On s’assoit côte à côte à la table collé contre le mur. Il râpe du parmesan au-dessus de son assiette. Il y a quelque chose, dans ses épaules rondes comme un rempart sans prises, dans ses manches remontées jusqu’à ses poignets, d’une tristesse que je lui connais mais que je n’avais jamais vue en vrai, au point que je me demandais si elle était vraie ou factice.

On ne dit rien. Il prend du risotto sur sa fourchette, l’approche de sa bouche, fais un petit avion avec.

\- Tu as un amoureux, Louis ?

Et il ramène sa fourchette pleine à son assiette.

\- Non.

\- Une amoureuse ?

Même manège avec sa fourchette. Son ton est badin, léger. Ses yeux pétillent, je sens son coude contre mes côtes.

\- Non plus. J’ai que des livres.

Il a étalé le riz dans son assiette pour donner l’illusion qu’elle était pleine. Maintenant il le condense, en fait de petits tas pour peu à peu donner l’impression qu’elle se vide. Je le laisse faire. Je voudrais lui dire que j’ai vu mais pas tout de suite, pas n’importe comment. Pas en le braquant ou en le culpabilisant.

Je me doutais qu’il ne mangeait rien. Parce qu’il est maigre, parce qu’il le dit parfois, à mots couverts. Parce que ses personnages ne mangent rien.

Parce que dans sa cuisine, il a remplacé la nourriture par des livres, sur les étagères.

\- Ils font quoi, tes parents ?

On a beaucoup parlé pourtant, ces dernières semaines et même avant. Mais à l’écrit, derrière nos écrans, avec le pouvoir qu’il a sur les mots… On s’est enfoncé dans les choses sans en parcourir la surface. On n’a pas décliné nos identités complètes comme font les gens qui se rencontrent et qui parcourent les sujets comme on pèle une pomme, d’abord la surface brillante puis s’enfonçant petit à petit dans la chair, jusqu’au cœur, aux pépins durs et brillants, comme des pierres qui seraient capables d’engendrer la vie.

\- Ma mère est… Pourquoi est-ce quand on nous demande de parler de nos parents, on répond toujours par leurs métiers ? C’est vraiment ce qui caractérise le plus une personne ?

Il serre mon genou avec ses doigts un instant, repose sa main sur la table, continue d’écraser du riz et de faire semblant de le manger.

\- C’est probablement mieux de dire « mon père est docteur » plutôt que « mon père est un gros con ».

Je touche son dos. Les mailles de son pull sont lâches, il ne porte rien dessous et je peux voir sa peau en transparence.

\- Ma mère est … Bizarre. Et mon père est un gros con, parfois. Mais je ne les vois pas souvent. Ils habitent dans le Sud, vers Marseille, genre. Dans un de… Un de ces patelins à majorité FN que tu vois aux infos.

\- Bizarre comment, ta mère ?

\- Névrosée. Et mon père, bah… Il vote comme la majorité.

Il hoche la tête. J’enfonce le bout de mes doigts entre les mailles, je sens sa peau contre ma peau, en tout petit.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ma mère est merveilleuse. C’est la plus merveilleuse personne qui existe.

Il repousse son assiette, se tourne vers moi, une main sur mon coude. Ses yeux sont plissés d’un plaisir de gamin devant un cadeau au papier d’emballage brillant.

\- Elle a fait le tour du monde. Elle a vu plein de choses. Elle a fait de la danse avec Patrick Dupont et avec Matt Mattox, elle a monté des pièces, elle a fait plein d’étude, elle a été mannequin… Elle sait tout faire, ma maman.

Il fait le dos rond contre ma main, hausse les épaules avec un rire de plaisir et de gêne.

\- Quand j’étais au lycée, à une rencontre parent-professeur… Ma prof de français a dit à ma mère que je parlais souvent d’elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Et qu’elle aimerait que ses enfants parlent d’elle comme ça.

Il appuie son visage contre mon épaule, les bras repliés contre son corps, les doigts enfoncés dans la matière chaude de son pull. Mélancolique.

\- Elle me manque trop. Habiter avec elle, et avec mes sœurs. Ça me manque trop.

Je caresse son dos, sa nuque, le temps qu’il contemple quelque chose en lui, qu’il soupire et se redresse. Puis je demande :

\- Et ton père ?

Silence désabusé.

\- Il est docteur, ou c’est un gros con ? Les deux ?

\- Aucun des deux. Il n’est rien du tout, et tout l’inverse de ma mère. Ce n’est pas un gros con, c’est un immonde connard et j’espère qu’il va bientôt crever.

Whoa.

Baiser. Crever. Il y a des mots qui sont des sentences. Des cailloux ensanglantés que l’eau transforme en rubis.

Puis il pose mon assiette vide sur la sienne encore pleine, vite pour cacher, les posent au fond de l’évier, ouvre le frigo, sort un emballage Mark et Spencer du frigo.

\- J’ai acheté un gâteau. Avec des framboises.

\- Tu vas avoir assez faim, avec tout le riz que tu as mangé ?

Il ne sait pas, pendant un instant. Il me regarde pour savoir, si c’est une moquerie, si j’ai vu, si je dis ça sans y faire attention. Il reste là avec son gâteau dans les mains.

\- Ma sœur,

Je dis.

\- Ma sœur, elle a complètement arrêté de manger, quand elle était ado. Mais on ne s’en était pas rendu compte. Elle faisait semblant, elle écrasait la nourriture, elle parlait, elle en mettait sur sa fourchette et on ne se rendait pas compte que sa fourchette retournait pleine à l’assiette. Tu peux pas te rendre compte de ça, si tu ne sais pas.

Il ne dit rien. Ses yeux sont très sombres, ses mains crispées autour de l’emballage. En colère. Mais il écoute quand même. J’ai raconté cette histoire tellement de fois. A des inconnus, à des amis, à des gens en souffrance. C’est comme un verre qui déborde, à force de l’entrechoquer partout, le surplus s’en va et on cesse de déborder, on cesse d’avoir mal. C’est de moins en moins lourd, mais il faut entrechoquer plus fort pour enlever un peu plus.

\- On ne s’est rendu compte de rien avant qu’elle ne se retrouve à l’hôpital. Et quand ma mère lui a demandé comment elle avait fait, pour être à table avec nous tous les soirs et qu’on ne voit jamais rien, elle m’a dit qu’elle avait appris comment faire en regardant Skins. La série Skins. Tu connais ?

\- Je connais.

\- T’es pas obligé de faire semblant. Pas avec moi, je ne te forcerais pas à manger.

Il tique, balance le gâteau sur la table et me bousculant pour passer, il part vers le salon en disant :

\- J’ai pas faim.

Comme un ado.

Je défais l’emballage en carton, prend un couteau et me coupe une part. C’est un de ses gâteaux avec de la gélatine, rose vif, crémeux et fondant. J’adore ça. Je mets ma part sur une assiette avec une cuillère et je vais dans le salon, moi aussi. Il est roulé en boule sur le canapé, écrasant un coussin dans ses bras. Je m’agenouille devant lui, tends la main vers son visage, il frappe. Je retire la main.

\- Fous-moi la paix.

Je ne lui fous pas la paix. Je pose l’assiette sur la table basse, je dis « tout va bien » et ça l’énerve encore plus. Il cache son visage, répète « fous-moi la paix… » d’un ton geignard. Quand je caresse son bras, il se laisse faire. Je n’ai pas envie de lui foutre la paix. Je veux faire ce qu’il me demande mais je veux lui faire du bien, alors je reste là sans bruit et je caresse son bras jusqu’à qu’il m’envoie le coussin à la tête et se redresse, boudeur, triste, fragile. On ne connait pas la fragilité des gens, on ne sait pas combien il y a de portes, combien il y a de verrous, le long de combien de pentes douces ils se laissent glisser comme autant de disjoncteurs, pour se protéger d’une chute plus tardive mais plus brutale, plus fatale. Il dit tout bas, sa voix sourde comme l’eau sur les pierres :

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n’est rien.

\- Non, ce n’est pas rien. J’ai un caractère de merde. Je pique des crises pour rien, je me braque pour rien. Caractère de merde.

Il me laisse une place à côté de lui. Genoux remontés au corps, je caresse sa nuque. On ne dit rien un moment, on attend que le temps file et nous donne une contenance. Je l’attire, j’appuie mon nez contre sa nuque, je respire son odeur. Il s’agrippe à ma chaine, le regard dans le vide.

\- Je savais que tu avais un caractère de merde. Ça se sent quand on te lit.

Coup de tête contre mon menton.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais. Mais je pensais que c’était un personnage, en fait. Que ça faisait partie de la panoplie de l’écrivain maudit.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que je t’emmerde.

\- Je te baise, je te crève, je t’emmerde… Tu parles mal.

\- Et certains croient qu’il n’y a qu’un mot pour dire je t’aime.

Ça me fait rire, m’entendre rire le fait rire aussi. Il s’emmêle à moi, détache ses genoux de ses côtes, s’installe contre moi. Une main sur mon sternum, le bras tendu pour maintenir la distance. C’est quelqu’un qui marque toujours ses limites et ça me plait. Quelqu’un qui délimite, qui trace les contours. Je n’aime pas les personnes aveugles au danger. J’aime celles qui à défaut de se battre, savent quand fuir et où se cacher.

\- Je ne laisse pas les gens me toucher comme ça.

\- Comme ça, comme moi, là ?

Il hoche la tête, j’entortille ses cheveux entre mes doigts. La lumière du salon est éteinte, il n’y a que celle de la cuisine. On peut murmurer, nos visages ne sont que des ombres. J’ai envie de quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, que je ne saurais pas décrire comme lui pourrait.

J’ai envie de lui comme j’ai envie d’avaler le soleil, j’ai envie de lui comme j’ai envie de m’envoler. J’ai envie de l’embrasser, de le serrer contre moi, j’ai envie de faire l’amour avec lui mais d’une façon qui n’existe pas. Je ne veux pas de ses mains sur mon corps de son corps contre ma bouche. Je veux mettre mon ventre contre son ventre et qu’ils soient brulants, je veux qu’il y ait des pierres à l’intérieur de nous, graviers ou éclats de mica, de cristaux, de diamants, et qu’elles s’entrechoquent et se mélangent, se confondent.

Je ne baise pas, non. Mais pour ce que je veux, s’il y a un mot, je ne le connais pas.

\- Mais toi, j’ai confiance. Il y a des gens, tu les rencontres à peine mais tu les vois, comme si tous les filtres s’étaient alignés, que ça faisait un tunnel qui menait directement jusqu’au centre, jusqu’à la réalité d’une personne. Toi, je te vois, j’ai confiance en toi.

Il entortille ma chaine, elle serre mon cou. Je ne peux pas t’embrasser, pas sur la bouche. Il se hisse un peu, sur moi comme tout à l’heure mais sans rien à voir pourtant. Il me voit vraiment, il n’est pas dans ses mots, dans les bras d’un autre, il est vraiment là, il me regarde, il me fait mal, il me dit : « J’ai confiance en toi ».

\- Et je ne parle pas mal. Je parle avec les mots justes. Il n’y a pas de mauvais mots, il y a seulement des mots mal utilisés.

Il serre la chaine, je serre mes mains autour de sa taille. Il y a quelque chose avec les personnes que l’on désire embrasser mais que l’on n’a pas encore embrassé, comme un jeu qui commence et qui s’étend.

\- Violence, je le baise. C’est le mot exact.

Il lâche la chaine, elle tombe en se désentortillant. Avec son doigt, il suit la marque qu’il a laissé sur ma peau.

\- Mon père, je veux le crever. Je ne veux pas seulement qu’il meurt, je ne veux pas seulement le tuer, le dégager, m’en débarrasser. Je veux le crever. Je veux qu’il voie la mort arriver, mille fois la souffrance qu’il nous a fait endurer je veux qu’il la voie fondre sur lui en sachant qu’il ne peut rien faire pour l’empêcher, je veux qu’il en meure une première fois de peur, une deuxième fois de souffrance et la troisième, quand je l’achèverais, quand je le crèverais. C’est le mot exact.

Il retire ses doigts. A la place il met sa bouche. Il embrasse la ligne rouge, juste une fois, près de la veine battante. Pas sur les lèvres. Comme il ne dit rien de plus, je demande :

\- Et moi, tu m’emmerdes ?

\- Non.

Je le soulève, avec mes mains sur sa taille. Je le fais se redresser jusqu’à avoir son cœur au niveau de mon visage, jusqu’à appuyer ma bouche contre le creux que sa maigreur dessine entre ses côtes, jusqu’à l’embrasser là. Pas sur la bouche.

\- Toi, je te fais confiance.

Il enroule ses bras autour de ma tête et un long moment, on reste enlacés très fort. Son souffle s’emballe, je l’entends s’empêcher de pleurer, ça fait comme une crise qui viendrait, qu’il combattrait et qui s’en irait, le temps d’une minute immobile. Mais on reste plus longtemps que ça. Avec la chaleur de l’autre, avec la vague de son sang sous les doigts.

Moi non plus je ne ressens pas ça, d’habitude. Je peux toucher les gens plus vite que ça, différemment mais rarement plus fort. Le sexe, ce n’est pas nécessairement plus fort. C’est différent. Mais lui, il peut me faire pleurer et rire et gémir et m’indigner, avec ses mots il peut changer mon monde, le secouer et me mettre à terre. Il a un pouvoir sur moi que personne n’avait jamais eu, personne que je pouvais approcher et toucher, alors je vais le secouer, le faire rire et le faire pleurer comme il me fait, avec mes armes à moi.

Il se détache lentement, reste un peu lové, s’étire, penche la tête sur le côté et ça lui fait un sourire bancal.

\- Tu me coupes une petite part de gâteau ?

Il mange ma part à petites bouchées, pendant que je pioche à la cuillère dans le reste du gâteau. Il me dit qu’il mange tous les jours, une fois par jour. A midi. Qu’il déteste avoir le ventre plein. Que c’est compliqué, que quand il était petit il mangeait beaucoup, surtout quand il était angoissé mais qu’il l’était tout le temps.

Après, on parle du NaNo, de combien il a écrit et de combien j’ai lu. Il ouvre son ordinateur, il me fait lire un passage. C’est le livre qui parle comme une personne, une entité, à la fois l’objet et la personne qui a écrit dedans. Il part le temps que je lise, pour ne pas me voir faire.

_« Je pourrais te parler d’amour._

_Je pourrais me taire un moment. Parfois j’aimerais que les mots s’écoulent de moi sans que je n’aie à ouvrir la bouche. Prends mes mains, touche-moi. Tu peux me ressentir sans me forcer à parler. Est-ce que tu ne sens pas, mon poids dans tes mains, ma chaleur contre ton cœur, ne me laisse pas au fond de ton sac, seul sur la table de nuit s’il te plait._

_Réchauffe-moi à ta peau, protège-moi. Je pourrais tout te révéler jusqu’à ton propre cœur, je pourrais te comprendre mais seulement si tu me tiens tout près._

_Vois-tu, c’est le commencement de l’amour que nous vivons toi et moi. Mes prochains mots, je les murmure à ton oreille. Est secret tout ce que je ne dirais qu’à toi, même si je ne fais que parler de l’enfance que l’on m’a vu vivre, mon regard sur tout, je ne le dis qu’à toi._

_Finis ton verre, partons ailleurs. Un autre jour, une autre histoire et toujours la même._

_La mienne. »_

En partant, j’hésite sur le pas de la porte, à l’embrasser. Je sais que je veux mais j’ignore si je peux, si je dois. Il me fixe, je m’approche, au dernier moment il détourne la tête et ma bouche frôle sa pommette.

\- Je te vois samedi ?

\- Oui. Dors bien, Louis.

Quand il le dit, mon prénom semble prendre un autre sens.

Baiser. Crever.

Louis.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre Six.

 

\- Ne bouge pas ta main.

J’ai les doigts posés en haut de son carnet, pour le maintenir ouvert. Il est posé sur ses cuisses, ses cuisses allongées sur les miennes. Soir de Write-In, dans le canapé. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de gens. Ce n’est pas l’horaire de pause, ils sont tous en Word War. Il n’y a que deux personnes en face, qui discutent en mangeant des carottes trempées dans du houmous. Il n’est pas descendu, il n’a même pas amené son ordinateur. Il est très tôt, à peine 22h. Il griffonne dans son carnet depuis tout à l’heure, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. J’avais la main sur son genou, il l’a soulevée pour y coincer le haut de son carnet depuis un moment, caresses échangées à chaque page tournée.

Mais maintenant, il a sorti son téléphone. Et tenant son stylo encre dans un geste étudié, tout proche de ma main, il mitraille.

Il va mettre une photo de nos mains sur sa page Instagram, et ça ne devrait vraiment pas me faire battre le cœur si fort mais c’est comme ça, les codes ont changé. C’est une façon d’officialiser quelque chose, d’affirmer mon existence à ses côtés. De dire que je compte.

Déjà on m’a posé des questions. Ils sont venus en anonymes, et quelques-uns sans se cacher, demander si l’on se connaissait, si l’on était amis, si l’on sortait ensemble, couchait ensemble. On continue à flirter, Violence s’en est mêlé une fois. Drama Time des Internet, jalousie et légèreté factice pour dire qu’on se fout de tout et de toi. Je le déteste de plus en plus mais son existence rend l’ensemble plus compliqué et plus concentré, plus saisissant et blessant. L’orage qui fait apprécier le soleil, les tiraillements dans le ventre quand il parle à Harry qui ne font que renforcer le plaisir, quand c’est moi qui le tient dans mes bras.

Je n’ai jamais eu d’histoires d’amour compliquée. Elles étaient parfois lancinantes, ratées mais en caressant le genou d’Harry à travers son jean troué, je me dis que je suis aux prémices de quelque chose qui ne fait du bien que proportionnellement au mal, qui blesse et ne soigne jamais, aux prémices d’un tourbillon qui va bientôt m’emporter, me baiser me crever et j’ai hâte,

M’imaginer comme quelqu’un qui vit ça, comme un des personnages d’Harry, un de ces garçons tourmentés, déchiré par l’amour et la réalité… ça m’excite.

Quand il a fini de mitrailler nos mains figées, il passe encore un moment à faire bouger les différents philtres, puis il semble réfléchir à la légende appropriée, quelque chose de poético-incompréhensible, sobre et mystérieux. Je commence à assez bien percevoir la façon dont est foutu son personnage, sa couverture, à déchirer le tissage de vrai et de faux, à comprendre ce qu’il est, ce qu’il veut et veut dire. La représentation que l’on veut donner est plus pour notre répertoire mental que pour celui des autres.

\- T’as vraiment un pseudo débile.

\- Au moins c’est assumé. Je préfère mon pseudo débile aux pseudos dark-mystérieux-agressif de certains.

\- Dark mystérieux, j’aurais pu prendre ça contre moi mais agressif, je pense que tu parles de Violence.

Il sourit, tend la main à l’aveuglette pour toucher la mienne, les yeux sur son écran. Il serre mon poignet, ses doigts fin et noueux comme un bracelet d’os.

Qu’est ce qu’il veut être, Harry ? Quelle image est-ce qu’il a en tête, pour se comporter de cette manière ? Vouloir se protéger et se mettre sous le feu des regards en même temps, ce n’est pas innocent. Il repose son portable, le mien vibre aussitôt. Instagram, Twitter, je suis tagué sur la photo en noir et blanc de nos mains, de son carnet. En légende : « Uprising ». Un titre de… Muse.

Code, Decode, tout est toujours matière à jouer, à chercher, à ne jamais confirmer. Mais moi j’ai compris et je n’ai rien à dire. J’ai les cils qui battent au rythme de la chanson. La voix d’Harry semble venir de très loin, il murmure d’une voix maladroite :

\- Tu as de belles mains.

\- C’est toi qui dit ça…

Il prend ma main toujours sur son genou, il la porte à ses lèvres. Embrasse les taches de rousseur, sur le côté. Une voix depuis l’autre pièce lance :

\- Fin de la Word War !

Il embrasse l’intérieur de ma main maintenant, il l’appuie contre son visage. Muse. Tu disais qu’une muse était une personne sans corps, que l’on aimait pour son âme. C’est toujours ce que tu penses ?

Il repose ma main, referme son carnet.

\- J’ai plus envie d’écrire. Tu viens chez moi ?

Ils arrivent dans la pièce, on franchit déjà la porte. On part comme des voleurs, j’ai le cœur battant à tout rompre, ma main dans la sienne est moite, on ne parle pas, on marche en se protégeant de la pluie fine et glacée comme composée de cristaux de verre. Si certains écorchaient son visage, je l’embrasserais, j’embrasserais ses coupures, il serait magnifique. Je ne sais pas si c’est une attirance malsaine pour les cicatrices que j’ai ou si c’est son visage à lui, gracieux et pathétique, angélique, qui fait penser que la douleur lui irait bien, qu’une lèvre enflée lui donnerait un charme brutal, un bleu sur la pommette provoquerait de violents désirs de le protéger.

Dans le métro, j’enlève les éclats de givre de ses cheveux et de ses épaules. Il se tient à moi, les mains croisées dans mon dos, sous mon manteau. Je sens comme ses bras sont froids, je les frotte.

Arrivés dans son appartement, on a trop froid pour enlever nos chaussures et nos manteaux. Il monte un peu le chauffage et se laisse tomber à côté de moi sur le canapé, épuisé par les éléments et par autre chose, une espèce de peur à se retrouver là avec moi. En tout cas c’est ce que je ressens.

\- Mes mains sont glacées…

\- Donne.

Il me tend ses mains, je les glisse sous mon pull, sur mon ventre. Je porte mes pulls à même la peau, maintenant, comme lui. Je me contracte au contact de sa peau froide, lui rougit et ne fait aucun commentaire, gêné d’être gêné. Il reste parfaitement immobile un moment, puis murmure :

\- Montre.

Ça tape sourd comme un marteau sur du tissu, ce désir primaire posé sans artifices. Ce désir de voir, exprimé comme un ordre. Montre. Je soulève mon pull, il regarde ses mains sur mon ventre. Ses pouces caressent la peau sous mon nombril un instant, long instant suffisant pour qu’un petit geste de rien prenne trop d’ampleur. Puis il enlève ses mains, se lève, retire son manteau et ses chaussures.

\- Je te fais un chocolat chaud ?

\- Je veux bien.

J’enlève mes affaires aussi, le rejoint dans la cuisine. Je n’ose pas le prendre dans mes bras, j’ai trop envie de lui. Tellement trop que ça me fait trembler, ça me donne l’impression d’avoir la fièvre tellement je veux le serrer contre moi, qu’il pose ses mains ou il voudra, qu’il me désire, ça me donne le tournis et je ne le touche pas, j’ai peur de m’enflammer, j’ai peur de le brusquer et de le faire reculer.

J’ai envie d’avoir mal, j’ai envie que ça se passe mal, que ça heurte les bords, je veux tout faire sauf sourire et faire semblant de rien, tout éprouver sauf une facilité insupportable, sauf l’habituel, le déjà-vu, je veux que ça me bouscule.

\- Tu vois toujours Violence ?

\- Toujours ? Par rapport à quoi ? La dernière fois qu’on en a parlé ?

\- Hmm.

\- Oui, évidemment. Pourquoi ça aurait changé ?

Parce que tu m’as rencontré.

Il verse le chocolat en poudre dans deux tasses, l’air ailleurs. Ça se voit tout de suite, quand il pense complètement à autre chose. Ça s’entend, sa voix a une autre tonalité, plus aigüe. Je pensais qu’il avait de profondes réflexions, dans ces moments-là, jusqu’à l’interroger et me rendre compte que la plupart du temps, il est en train de chercher quelque chose d’incompréhensible, de repasser dans sa tête des morceaux de souvenirs qui se sont imposés à lui et qui n’ont aucun sens pour les autres tant ils sont fragmentés.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux.

Je ne réponds rien, il range le reste de lait au frigo et me fait face, les mains appuyées au plan de travail derrière lui. Un masque complexe est tombé sur son visage, un de ceux qui me font prendre conscience que je le connais si peu, si mal. Il m’a révélé des morceaux qui m’ont paru immenses mais quand je recule, je vois des pans entiers dont on devine à peine les contours et dont je ne sais rien. Je m’appuie au plan de travail, nos genoux se croisent, comme la dernière fois que j’étais là, je les fixe pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ne me trouve pas stupide et pathétique, dis, n’ai pas pitié de moi.

Il tend les mains, je les vois quand elles arrivent à mon visage, quand il le serre dans ses paumes, qu’il me regarde, m’ayant tiré à lui debout entre ses jambes écartées, il est plus grand que moi et nos visages comme ça sont à la même hauteur. Il m’embrasse sur le front, je dis tout bas :

\- Tes yeux…

\- Quoi, mes yeux ?

\- Ils sont tellement verts.

Les mots tremblent, ses lèvres tremblent, il m’embrasse si léger sur ma bouche que je le sens à peine, les yeux fermés et rouvert, les cils battant à travers le vert comme la plage mangeant sur la mer. Un baiser minuscule et concentré, rien à voir avec celui que j’ai vu à travers la vitre. Un baiser qui me recouvre de bleus.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus important que lui.

Puis il se détourne, fait tourner le lait dans la casserole, fait n’importe quoi plutôt que de me regarder ou de me toucher encore. Moi je suis un géant de pierre qui n’ose pas bouger. J’essaye de retenir le souvenir du baiser qui s’échappe, la pression sur mes lèvres, moins qu’une caresse, à peine une impression. Il verse le lait dans les tasses, je pose la main sur mon cœur, je l’appuie fort. Stop. Calme-toi.

\- C’est même pas mon ami. C’est mon plan cul. Il n’a aucune importance alors que toi… Toi je te vois.

Je le suis dans le salon, il pose les tasses sur la table basse, se pelotonne sur le canapé, en bordel. Sa lèvre inférieure palpite dans ses silences. Si je pouvais mettre la main sous son pull, sur son cœur, – j’en mourrais, j’en pleurerais, je voudrais enfoncer mes ongles dans sa peau et tenir son cœur dans ma main – je le sentirais trembler comme le mien. Je me pose à côté de lui dans le même état, on se frôle sans se toucher. Son visage est une glace qui se fendille, je vois les lézardes profondes, les longs morceaux tranchants qui tombent. Ses mains qui viennent à nouveau chercher mon visage le tiennent pour l’empêcher de s’approcher. Ne fais pas ça, ne m’embrasse pas, ne me touche pas, écoute-moi.

\- Je te vois, Louis. Je vois tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu penses et que tu ressens, je le vois… je ne dis pas que je le comprends mais je le vois et toi…

Pourquoi est-ce que sa voix tremble comme ça ? Ce n’est pas l’anticipation, le frisson du désir, il n’y a rien de cette chaleur d’avant, il n’y a que de la peur, une dose d’infinie terreur d’exister mêlée à cette angoisse plus grande, d’avoir peur, de s’être trompé, de ne pas y arriver.

-…Toi, je suis sûr que tu me vois.

Je ne me sens pas capable de confirmer. Je ne suis pas lui, je n’existe pas à travers mes mots, ils ne me définissent pas, je ne les manipule pas. Je ne peux pas utiliser leur pouvoir. A la place, je glisse la main sous son pull, j’agrippe son cœur, je le sens paniquer contre ma paume.

Il me ramène à lui, ma tête contre son cœur, il me serre de toutes ses forces et je le serre de même, j’ai mal aux bras, aux côtes, je ne peux pas respirer mais je serre comme s’il allait tomber dans le vide, je sens tout son corps sous le mien, jeté là au hasard, ses jambes en bordel et les miennes qui se cherchent des crampes, il ne respire pas non plus, on ne fait que se serrer parce qu’on ressent quelque chose que l’on ne peut ni maitriser ni expliquer, quelque chose qui est trop grand et étrange, que l’on ne voit qu’en le parcourant des mains mais qui reste invisible à nos yeux.

Puis on relâche l’étreinte et mon cerveau reçoit une bouffée d’oxygène si pure que j’ai l’impression d’être bourré, euphorique et désinhibé.

\- Ce que je ressens,

Les mots sans contrôle ne filent pas droit, ils ont l’air de s’éparpiller de chaque côté de la ligne de ma voix.

\- c’est comme si je venais de faire l’amour, quand t’as les muscles tétanisés et complètement fondus à la fois.

Il rit, ça me fait mal au ventre mais je ris aussi. Ma main est toujours sous son pull, je l’enlève, me redresse un peu, toujours couché sur lui et j’ai ce désir facile et immense de quand j’ai bu ou que je suis trop heureux, ce désir entier et lumineux et je me penche pour l’embrasser, j’ai envie de le gouter, de le manger, j’ai envie de lui comme on a envie d’être secoué dans une machine à laver, d’avoir le cœur serré et compressé, d’être poisseux de la salive et de la sueur d’un autre.

Mais il détourne la tête et j’embrasse sa joue.

Sans comprendre.

Il me regarde après, taquin, amusé mais seulement en surface, en dessous il y a quelque chose qui se situe entre la méfiance et la honte. Non, pas sur la bouche.

Il me repousse lentement, je n’aide pas au mouvement et j’ai l’impression de tomber comme un paquet, de ne pas pouvoir reprendre ma forme originelle. Il boit un peu de chocolat chaud, je ne comprends rien à rien. Et je ne peux vraiment pas demander.

\- Pourquoi tu… As un plan cul ?

Il a un de ces regards qui veut dire « ne pose pas de problème » mais moi je ne cherche que ça, les problèmes. Il soupire, se referme en boule autour de son chocolat. Je voudrais lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes comme il me fait souvent, lui dire ne fais pas comme si ça ne te plaisait pas, d’être compliqué. Finalement il répond, lentement, cherchant ses mots pour qu’ils soient le plus exacts possible :

\- Pour la même raison que la plupart des gens, je suppose.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Pour satisfaire un besoin sexuel ? Si quand tu as envie de sexe, tu te contentes de ta main ou de Tenga3000, grand bien t’en fasse mais…

\- Ce n’est pas ça que je voulais dire.

\- Non, tu voulais dire « pourquoi tu couches avec Violence et pas avec moi ».

Woah.

Je récupère ma tasse sur la table. Tous les efforts que je ferais pour me donner une contenance seront vains, mais j’ai besoin d’un peu de soutien moral. Je n’ose pas le regarder mais sentant qu’il me fixe avec insistance, je lui jette un coup d’œil. Il sourit en coin. Ses yeux sont tendres.

\- Non ?

\- Si.

Toutes les réponses logiques que je sais fausses mais que je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’imaginer crient en même temps dans ma tête. T’ES TROP MOCHE et IL EST AMOUREUX DE L’AUTRE et TU N’AS PAS L’AIR ASSEZ OFFENSIF ASSEZ DESIRABLE SEXY MUSCLE T’AS L’AIR TROP INEXPERIMENTE.

\- Ne pense pas que tu ne me plais pas.

Pas convaincu. On boit nos chocolats, il n’explique rien et je commence à avoir envie de rentrer chez moi. J’ai mal à la tête, j’ai envie de l’appuyer dans mon oreiller bien froid et de ne plus entendre que le silence. Quand j’ai fini ma tasse, je la repose, je me lève.

\- Je vais y…

\- Tu restes dormir ?

Il a attrapé ma main. Je le regarde toujours assis, je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je ne sais pas si j’ai envie. Il insiste.

\- Reste. Reste et je t’expliquerais, pour Violence.

\- Tu veux te mettre au lit avec moi, te tortiller contre moi et m’expliquant pourquoi tu couches avec Violence mais que moi ça ne t’intéresse pas ?

Je ne sais pas si mon ton désabusé n’est pas convaincant, mais il sourit.

\- Ouais.

Je réfléchis, j’essaye de réfléchir sauf que c’est trop embrouillé pour ça alors je tranche au plus important, à ce que je désire et à ce qui est dangereux.

\- Je reste dormir. Mais tu m’expliques maintenant, pas sous la couette.

Il hoche la tête, tire sur ma main pour que je me rassois. Puis il la garde dans la sienne et sans me toucher autrement, il explique.

\- Si je couche avec Violence c’est parce que je suis complètement pourri dans ma tête, complètement abimé et que je ne veux pas qu’on m’aime, je veux pas de quelqu’un comme toi qui va vouloir faire l’amour et être tendre me regarder et me dire des mots d’amour je veux pas de ça de ces trucs ça m’ennuie. Y a plus une seule lumière allumée dans ma tête tout est noir et explosé et toi tu ne peux pas comprendre ça tu peux pas l’appréhender ça te ferait peur. Je couche avec Violence parce que les mots sonnent trop bien, Violence avec ou sans majuscule. Et si je ne couche pas avec toi, c’est que tu ne peux pas me faire ça, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses ça.

Il porte ma main à son visage, embrasse la paume. Il dit :

\- Toi, je voudrais, j’ai besoin… Que tu sois mon ami.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre Sept.

 

\- Harry ?

\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça.

Je n’ai rien trouvé à répondre à son « j’ai besoin que tu sois mon ami », les mots me faisaient défaut pour la millième fois d’affilé. Face à mon silence hébété il a fini par parler d’autre chose. On s’est déshabillé, j’ai mis un tee-shirt qu’il m’a prêté et me demandant ce que je foutais là, comment m’en sortir, comment partir, retourner au NaNo ou rentrer chez moi. On s’est lavé les dents l’un après l’autre, on ne parlait pas, il y avait cette tension, cette lourdeur, colère et abattement mêlés. Puis on s’est glissé dans son lit et maintenant…

C’est un lit double, on ne se touche pas. Il est allongé à côté de moi, je sens sa forme sous la couette, je sens sa chaleur, je l’imagine, je le ressens. Il est triste, je suis triste. Je suis mal à l’aise, il augmente mon malaise.

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment tu t’appelles…

\- Alors ne m’appelle pas. Je ne mérite pas de prénom.

C’est la chose la plus triste que j’ai entendu, c’est comme un bruit très aigu qui ferait vibrer mon cœur comme du verre et le briserait. Je cherche sa main sous les draps, il la serre très fort. Je croyais qu’une tristesse aussi lourde n’était qu’une invention tragique, quand je la lisais dans ses romans. J’y croyais et je n’y croyais pas. Je savais qu’il était caché dans les mots mais je ne pensais pas, comme ça, de cette façon-là. Autant.

\- Tu viens contre moi, dis… ?

Il avance la main, touche le creux de mon coude, effleure mon ventre, viens poser sa tête contre mon torse. Renifle fort.

\- Hey, hey… Je te tiens. Calme… Tout va bien.

Les mots vides que l’on est sensé dire. Je tapote ses cheveux, j’y glisse les doigts. Nos jambes se mêlent, son ventre est contre mes hanches, mes mains sur son dos, sous son tee-shirt. Je ramène la couette qu’il a rejeté. Je murmure contre ses cheveux :

\- Hey… Hey…

Pendant qu’il pleure. Il a une façon de sangloter, on dirait qu’il va s’étouffer à chaque respiration, on dirait qu’il se noie dans ses larmes et moi qui avait l’impression de le connaitre, de le comprendre et de le voir, d’un seul coup je deviens un mec dans un lit avec un autre, un presque inconnu qui pleure et je suis tellement… Gêné.

Il me serre si fort, comme s’il avait si peur que je parte. Personne ne s’était jamais accroché à moi comme ça, même pas ma petite sœur.

\- Je ne pars pas, tu sais… Je suis là…

Qu’est-ce qu’on dit à quelqu’un qui pleure de désespoir, qui pleure sur sa propre misère ? A part des conneries, des mots vides qui n’ont jamais rien changés ?

Il repousse la couette d’un coup, descend de la mezzanine en pas désordonnés et file dans la cuisine. Je regarde la lumière un moment, je repose ma tête dans l’oreiller. Elle est si lourde, ma tête. Lourde de fumées qui ont la couleur et le poids du ciment.

Je descends de la mezzanine. Harry fume à la fenêtre de la cuisine, tremblant mais calmé. Il me jette un regard penaud.

\- J’ai la tête trop en bordel, je n’arriverais jamais à dormir sinon. Je vais faire que chialer, ou parler à tort et à travers et le regretter.

 

Il frotte son visage en disant ça, un geste répétitif que j’avais déjà vu certains enfants faire, un geste d’une personne enfermée en elle-même. Le mouvement jette la cendre de sa cigarette sur son poignet agrippé au montant de la fenêtre.

\- Ne te justifie pas…

\- Je ne me justifie pas, j’explique. Je n’aime pas le tabac, je déteste l’odeur et le gout que ça a. J’en fume que quand… Quand quelqu’un fume, ou quand je ne me sens pas bien. Et là je ne me sens pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. Et je suis désolé que ça arrive quand tu es là.

Je n’ai rien à répondre à ça, j’ai un peu honte. L’impression de lui avoir fait du mal. Je m’approche, m’arrête pour boire au robinet. Quand je me redresse il a la main tendue. Je la prends, il m’attire entre lui et la fenêtre. Souffle au dehors, ne me quitte pas du regard, le bras autour de ma taille, les doigts pris dans mon tee-shirt. Me propose sa cigarette, je dis non puis oui, d’accord, un peu.

Il est calme, après. Froid malgré ses doigts qui tremblent encore. Il boit un verre d’eau, il y a du métal dans ses yeux. Quelqu’un qui regarde très précisément sa vie en face et prend des décisions aussi radicales que cyniques. Je suis toujours planté à la fenêtre, perdu. A me dire que c’est pourtant bien ça, dans les livres mais dans les livres, ça a l’air différent. Ça a l’air de laisser le cœur ensanglanté mais bâtant alors que tout ce que je ressens, c’est une lassitude couleur de tabac froid, comme le gout dans ma bouche et dans ma tête, un début de lucidité qui se noie.

Il repose le verre, s’étire, fait craquer ses articulations. Puis retourne vers le salon mais à mi-chemin, me regarde par-dessus son épaule et dit :

\- On peut coucher ensemble, si tu veux.

Et pour la première fois, il me fait mal.

Et je ressens ce que ça fait, d’ouvrir son cœur, pourquoi tout le monde le déconseille tant. Il a visé si juste que c’en est vicieux. Je me blinde aussitôt, je réponds agressivement, sans réfléchir, sachant déjà que je ne pourrais pas cacher la plaie.

\- Tu ne veux plus qu’on soit amis, finalement ?

Il a un petit rire amer, aigu et raté, piqué à quelque méchant de série télé. Ça lui va mal, ça sonne faux sur son visage. Il me fait face, dans le salon, une main plantée sur la hanche comme une carricature.

\- T’as pas bien compris, j’crois. Je veux juste tout casser autour de moi, rien d’autre.

Puis grimpant sur la première marche de la mezzanine,

\- Tu viens ?

\- Je dormirais sur le canapé.

Son regard d’acier ne bouge pas. Rien ne brille, rien ne tremble. Il ne hausse pas les épaules, il ne joue rien, ne répond rien, continue de monter après un temps d’arrêt.

J’ai le cœur au bord des lèvres, la cigarette me donne envie de vomir. Je voudrais le laisser et j’ai peur qu’il fasse une connerie sans pouvoir décider s’il s’agit ou non d’une peur irraisonnée. Je reste debout devant le canapé, à l’entendre bouger au-dessus de moi, incapable de décider.

Par-dessus la petite balustrade, il me lance un des oreillers, puis une couette. Je les ramasse lentement, les installe sur le canapé. Hésite.

\- Tu as une autre couette, là-haut ?

Sa voix est étouffée comme s’il parlait le visage dans un coussin.

\- Oui.

\- T’es sur ?

\- Oui !

Je ne dis rien. Je souris, je sais qu’il sait que je souris, je sais que ça l’énerve et ça me fait sourire encore plus. Je me roule en boule sur le canapé, blotti dans la couette.

Elle sent son odeur.

Je ne vais jamais réussir à dormir…

-

J’avais tort, j’ai dormi d’une traite, sans même faire de cauchemars. Je me réveille au lever du soleil, parce qu’il y a un orage. Je me redresse. Harry au-dessus est réveillé, il laisse ses jambes pendre depuis le haut. On entend tous les deux l’autre bouger, mais on ne dit rien. Après un coup de tonnerre particulièrement fort, il se racle la gorge.

\- Je peux faire semblant de dormir, si tu veux partir discrètement.

Prendre soin d’une personne de son mieux et entendre des remarques sous-entendant qu’on est potentiellement un connard. J’adore. Au réveil, c’est super sympa. J’ai la tête dans le cul je me fais déjà insulter.

\- Arrête de faire ta Drama Queen et descend.

Silence, puis craquements de l’escalier.

\- Je SUIS une Drama Queen. Je n’y peux rien, c’est mon caractère.

Je hausse les épaules. Il a le visage chiffonné de sommeil. Je soulève la couette, il s’assoit à côté de moi, sous mon bras tendu, la tête contre mon épaule.

Je crois que j’ai oublié qu’il écrivait. Comme s’il s’était divisé en deux. Il y a Harry qui écrit des romans qui m’arrachent le cœur, qui est une flaque d’essence miroitante de mystères. Harry fragile mais que l’on ne brise pas, qui disparait au gré du courant, reviens en fendant les eaux, glacial, désabusé, ayant vu et compris quelque chose qui m’aveugle et m’échappe.

Et il y a l’autre. Celui derrière le masque, l’écran, derrière les fringues noires – il porte un pyjama Harry Potter, à cet instant – et les remparts auquel il se tient pour que la tempête ne le jette pas au sol.

\- Comment tu t’appelles ?

Il soupire, repousse ses cheveux en arrière.

\- C’est si important ?

\- C’est pour distinguer.

\- Distinguer quoi ?

\- Les deux toi.

Il me regarde avec l’air fatigué de quelqu’un qui a déjà entendu ça cent fois et qui sait que ça ne marche pas.

\- Celui d’internet et celui de la vraie vie ?

\- Non.

Si, un peu, mais non, pas exactement et avec toi, il faut les mots exacts.  Je pose le doigt sur son front, je fais une ligne entre ses yeux, le long de son nez. Je le coupe en deux.

\- Celui qui veut tout casser et celui qui veut réparer.

Ma main retombe, il me regarde avec l’air complètement blasé par la vie et répond d’une voix apathique :

\- Lancelot.

\- Je ne te crois pas une seconde.

\- Pardon ?!

Il me frappe mais en un instant, son visage s’illumine. J’essaye de contrer les coups.

\- Je ne te crois pas, t’invente.

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Tu ne peux pas t’appeler Lancelot.

\- Mais si !

\- Tu mens.

\- Mais t’es chiant !

Il me bourre de coups mais je l’attrape par la taille et le fait basculer par terre. T’es chiant, il répète, t’es trop chiant mais il rit, il rit pendant que le tonnerre gronde, il rit et oublie qu’il était triste, et moi je connais son prénom.

Et quand on est part terre tous les deux, avachis entre la table et le canapé, à faire semblant de croire que nos corps sont ceux de deux enfants et pas de deux hommes de vingt-trois-vingt-quatre-ans, quand on cesse de rire et que je caresse son visage en sentant revenir des vagues de désir ambigüe dont je ne sais pas quoi faire, il demande :

\- Tu viens bien être mon ami, alors ?

Et bêtement, je réponds :

\- Oui.

-

 Amis.

Ça veut dire quoi, amis ?

Dans le métro pour rentrer chez moi, dans la grisaille de mon cerveau, je repense à son baiser, à celui qui m’a couvert d’éclats de vert et de bleu.s. Je me demande s’il y en aura d’autres.

Amis.

Le protéger ? Le faire rire, poncer les aspérités du monde qui l’entoure ? Lire ce qu’il écrit et lui répéter que c’est bien, beau, merveilleux, lui dire qu’il est lui-même toutes ces choses ?

Comme s’il allait me protéger moi. Me protéger de quoi ? Tout ce dont il parle, toutes les souffrances qu’il évoque et semble vivre, l’abandon, la haine de soi, les souffrances que l’on s’inflige pour supporter celles que l’on ne contrôle pas… Qu’est-ce que je vis de ça, moi ? Qu’est-ce que je ressens ?

Est-ce qu’une personne qui peine à se maintenir debout peut même venir en aide à une autre ? Est-ce que ce n’est pas l’idée stupide du siècle, un mur de soutien branlant ?

Qu’est-ce que je fous là ? Je voulais l’amour fou et toi, tu dis que tu me vois, que tu sais que je te vois mais tu me maintiens à distance. Si c’est vrai, si l’on voit l’une d’une façon impossible aux autres, comment tu peux me faire ça, me dire de rester loin ?

Et je ressens ce désespoir, celui que tu décris dans tes bouquins. Cet anéantissement comme s’il n’y avait aucune solution possible, comme si l’on voyait la catastrophe arriver de loin mais que l’on ne parvenait pas à bouger. Que l’on n’essayait même pas.

Comme si face à l’annonce d’une mort imminente, on retournait se coucher, parce que qu’est-ce que ça peut bien faire.

Je reste apathique tout le reste de la journée. J’ai l’impression d’avoir un nœud dans la tête. Allongé sur mon lit en hauteur étroit, je fixe les 9m2 de plafond qui m’appartiennent, les mains croisées sur le ventre.

Des mots d’amour et des horreurs dans la même heure.

Et puis après sur le sol, son corps chaud que j’avais envie d’étreindre, de m’endormir en le sachant là. Mais à trop le lire, j’ai appris par procuration que les animaux blessés sont les plus dangereux. J’ai oublié que je voulais connaitre ça, que je voulais souffrir.

J’ai peur.

Je m’endors. La nuit tombe quand je me réveille, il est dix-sept heures et je meurs de faim. Le Franprix en bas est toujours ouvert, je descends et remonte mes six étages au pas de course. Je pense à Harry qui ne dinera pas ce soir, je noie mes pâtes sous la sauce barbecue et ouvre Twitter sur mon ordinateur.

Tweet de @PrinceOfPaper : Merci de m’avoir protégé de l’orage @GentilPetitLou.

Suivi d’une photo noire et blanc au flou artistique de nos tasses vides, sur la table basse, avec vue sur la fenêtre et la pluie. Juste deux tasses vides côte à côte, les cuillères s’effleurant. J’étais déjà parti, à ce moment, je venais tout juste, il ne pleuvait pas quand je suis sorti du métro.

La photo a été postée aussitôt, il y a plus de huit heures. Vingt-deux retweet, douze j’aime, six réponses. Vous sortez ensemble ? C’est trop mignon. C’est qui ? J’ai trop peur de l’orage omg. Etc etc…

On n’a même pas échangé nos numéros. Je lui envoie le mien en privé, sans commentaire, je reçois un message de lui dans la minute suivante. Ça dit juste :

« Hey. »

Je réponds :

« Hey. »

Et ça commence vraiment comme ça.

-

Je passe la soirée du 30 novembre près de lui, dans la salle du NaNo. Il a abandonné son premier projet en cours de route, à moitié sur son ordi et à moitié dans un carnet, qu’il trimballait toujours avec lui mais qu’il a abandonné sous son canapé. Je n’ai pas pu en lire grand-chose, j’étais trop occupé à le consoler. Il n’y arrivait pas, il disait, il n’y arriverait jamais et sa vie serait toujours le même bordel martyrisé.

A vingt-cinq ans, il parlait comme un ado et je me disais, qu’est ce qui nous faisait croire que l’on grandirait soudainement ? Que l’on deviendrait adulte et que les adultes ne souffraient pas comme ça ?

Il a commencé à écrire autre chose, il a écrit comme du bois sec qui flambe, du bois sec et salé qui fait des flammes vertes. Il lui restait sept mille mots à écrire en arrivant, le compte à rebours se termine dans une demi-heure et il ne lui en reste que mille. Je l’approvisionne en cacahouètes, pistaches et amandes. Je lui masse les épaules. Je le fais rire.

J’ai une peur panique de ne plus jamais le revoir après le NaNo, quand bien même on s’est vu quelques fois en dehors. J’ai peur que nos soirées du samedi me manquent, sa façon d’être, le voir écrire, les gens autour quand il me rejoignait, le métro ou le bus au milieu de la nuit, m’endormir dans son lit, lui parler en regardant le soleil se lever… Quand bien même je n’ai passé que trois nuits là-bas, j’ai mal au cœur d’imaginer qu’il n’y en aura plus, plus comme ça.

Une minute avant minuit, il repousse son ordinateur. Il a écrit si vite que ses doigts semblent engourdis. Il a l’air vidé. Il dit seulement :

\- Fini.

\- Félicitation.

\- J’ai besoin d’un café.

\- Viens.

On monte au salon, les gens se félicitent autour de nous, enfin fini, réussis ou même tant pis, la prochaine fois. Je prépare un café à Harry, il me regarde faire sans réagir.

Ce n’est pas ça qu’il voulait écrire. Il repense au texte abandonné, ça lui fait mal. Mais il fallait qu’il écrive, il faut toujours qu’il écrive. Un matin à somnoler en regardant le lever de soleil il m’a dit, quand je pense à mourir, je me dis que je ne peux pas laisser un texte inachevé. C’est pour ça que je n’en finis jamais un sans en avoir un autre déjà commencé.

Je lui tends la tasse, il la repousse et me prends dans ses bras. Merci, je l’entends dire comme si ça venait de son cœur sans passer par sa bouche. Merci.

Puis il m’attire les doigts sur ma nuque. Il m’embrasse comme dans son appartement. Rapide, léger, vert de gris. Il me regarde après, une gravité renversante à faire basculer le monde. Je ne peux pas lâcher ses coudes, je ne peux pas lâcher ses yeux, quand il dit « Merci » j’entends mille lignes qu’il ne dit pas mais qui explose en mots turquoise partout sur moi.

La fête se prolonge jusqu’au petit matin. On finit à dix dans un Starbucks, il joue avec mes cheveux, les yeux presque fermés par l’épuisement. Le soir, on s’envoie des messages idiots.

Je retourne à la fac lundi avec cette sensation de vide étrange, quand il semble que l’on ne possède plus rien, et que quelque part, on se sent libéré.

Tard le soir, Violence poste une photo d’Harry sur Twitter. De son épaule nue, de ses cheveux bouclés. Des draps, de sa main sur les muscles de son dos. Pas de légende. Pas besoin.

Baise. Crève. Louis. Lancelot.

Amis.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre Huit.

 

« Louis ? »

Comme s’il savait que je viens juste de voir la photo.

« Oui ? »

« Tu me manques. »

Alors qu’il est peut-être encore chez lui. Baiser. J’aime moins ce mot d’un coup, il a beaucoup moins de clinquant. Il reprend son sens premier, triste, sale. D’un cynisme raté, même pas marrant. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas si tu me manques. Quelque chose me manque, mais là tout de suite, ce n’est pas toi, c’est… Une façon d’être de toi, une partie de toi que j’aperçois mais tu la tiens à distance, tellement loin de moi. La partie sombre sans laquelle tu es incomplet ; elle me manque.

« J’ai besoin de te parler. »

J’ai tellement de méchancetés de plus en plus drôles et de plus en plus précises qui me viennent que je me dis que c’est un sacré gâchis. Une partition sur ce besoin tout masculin de « parler » après avoir pris son pied, d’être incroyablement chiant, d’être exactement tout ce qu’on reproche aux nanas qui auraient plus vite fait de nous tendre un miroir pour qu’on se renvoie nos reproches à la gueule.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Non. »

On ne s’est encore jamais parlé au téléphone, même pas une fois pour un renseignement ou un retard avant de se voir. Je l’appelle, je pensais qu’il ne décrocherait pas mais si. Sa voix est très différente, sans son visage pour l’expliquer et la compenser. Elle est très douce, murmurante et ronde, mais ses accents sont désespérés. Il n’est plus chez Violence, ou Violence est parti, d’ailleurs, je ne sais pas où a été prise la photo. Il est assis dans sa cuisine, à regarder sa tasse de thé sans la boire. Il explique quelque chose, il fait des détours à propos de l’existence, de la fragilité de certaines choses et… Je finis par le couper.

\- Parfois, ça te dessert, d’écrire aussi bien.

Il part une bonne part de son désespoir languissant, quand je dis ça, comme quand j’avais fait semblant de ne pas croire à son prénom. Il revient à une réalité terre à terre, il n’essaye plus de jouer quelque chose, cette chose fut-elle un rempart, il se retrouve au bas, dans le froid.

\- Quoi ? En quoi ça me dessert ?

\- Qu’est-ce que t’essayes de me dire, depuis tout à l’heure, et que tu n’arrives même pas à te dire à toi-même tellement t’es perdu dans tes circonvolutions sur la nature humaine ?

Il murmure un « Ah ! Je t’emmerde » mais je sais qu’à l’autre bout de Paris, il a les yeux qui brillent un peu plus, les doigts lâches et non plus serrées en un poing.

\- J’essaye de dire… Je ne sais pas. Enfin, si. Je sais. Mais c’est nul, et ça me gêne. Je n’ai pas envie de le dire, je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait. Tu veux des enfants ?

Même en étant habitué aux brusques changements de sujets d’Harry, qui veulent toujours dire quelque chose, la question me laisse silencieux un moment.

\- Louis ?

\- Je… Pense que j’en veux, oui… Mais… Pas avant d’avoir… Trente ans, par-là ?

\- Et tu serais triste, si tu te réveillais à, mettons, trente-cinq ans et que tu te rendais compte que, tu n’es pas marié, tu n’as pas d’enfants, tu n’as même pas de copain ou de copine, tu continues à coucher à droite à gauche pour essayer de réparer un truc en toi mais, soit c’est irréparable soit tu ne t’y prends pas de la bonne façon mais, ça commence à être trop tard et t’as tout gâché parce que… Tu n’as pas eu le cran de faire ce qu’il fallait en temps et en heure ?

Oh.

Oh. Harry… Pourquoi tu as autant le don de la formule, du résumé désespérant, comment tu fais pour me donner autant envie de chialer ? Ce n’est pas toi que ça dessert, tes mots, c’est moi. J’ai relégué Violence à l’autre bout de mon esprit, je m’en fous complètement qu’ils couchent ensemble, je ne veux juste pas qu’il ait mal, je ne veux pas qu’il soit cassé irréparable et je regarde en l’air pour boucher mes canaux lacrymaux et ne pas pleurer, même si ça fait mal.

\- Je serais triste, oui. Je serais… Très malheureux, je pense.

Puis on ne dit plus rien. On écoute la respiration de l’autre, les bruits de son quotidien, un raclement de chaise quand il se lève, un cliquetis quand…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu fumes ?

\- Oui. Pardon… Je suis trop triste, je ne le supporte pas et il faut que je réfléchisse.

\- Ce n’est pas grave.

\- Si. Je ne fume vraiment pas beaucoup mais c’est grave. C’est merdique, je ne veux pas faire ça. Sauf que ça me calme tellement, je n’arrive pas à faire autrement.

Je l’entends souffler la fumée. Je voudrais être contre son dos, serrer mes mains sur son ventre, embrasser l’espace clair sous son oreille, à la base de sa nuque. Je voudrais dormir contre lui cette nuit, nos mains agrippées. Le décharger de sa tristesse.

\- Tu sais comment j’en suis venu à fumer ? Au début c’était quand Violence fumait après qu’on ait couché ensemble, j’ai commencé à lui piquer des taffes. Mais ça ne me serait jamais venu à l’idée de fumer seul, je ne voyais pas l’intérêt même si ça me laissait la tête légère comme après un joint. Et puis Violence a oublié son paquet chez moi, et j’ai fait une crise, j’en fait souvent après l’avoir vu, ça devrait me faire comprendre que c’est une idée de merde de le voir mais peu importe, j’ai fait une crise…

\- Une crise, une crise de quoi ? De panique ?

\- Je ne sais pas, une crise. Ce n’est pas de exactement de la panique c’est juste, une espèce de pensée écrasante, il faut que j’arrête, il faut que ça s’arrête, j’ai très envie de mourir, je me sens abandonné, je pense à mon père et… Bref. Et ce soir-là ou il a oublié son paquet et où j’ai fait une crise, je me suis rendu compte qu’un tiers de cigarette, ça marchait aussi bien qu’un coup de cutter. Et ça fait moins de mal, non ?

Alors là. J’ai lu tes onze romans et c’est clairement le genre de moment que l’on trouve dans à peu près tous, quand le héros numéro un se tourne vers le héros numéro deux et lui dit un truc, mais vraiment triste, vraiment désespéré et qu’il n’y a rien à répondre. IL N’Y A RIEN A REPONDRE.

De toute façon si Violence te fait aussi mal, et puis avec un prénom pareil, c’est surement lui, le héros numéro deux. Peut-être même que c’est le héros numéro un et toi, le deux. Tu es un personnage de son histoire à lui, quelqu’un que l’on maltraite parce que l’on ne sait pas l’aimer, quelqu’un qui nous le demande et on voudrait autre chose mais on ne sait pas le demander.

\- Bref.

Il est passé aux cigarettes entières, à force. Je l’entends écraser le mégot, fermer la fenêtre. Il ne dit plus rien, il fait ces petits bruits avec sa bouche de quelqu’un qui veut dire quelque chose, mais… Et puis un détail me revient, et je relève, un peu tard :

\- Pourquoi tu penses à ton père ?

\- Parce que c’est un gros connard.

\- D’accord mais…

\- Et parce que tout ça c’est de sa faute.

Sa voix a enflé, on dirait du fer rouge. Je me sens mal à l’aise.

\- Hey… Ne te met pas en colère.

\- Pardon. Désolé… Je ne suis pas en colère. Je vais aller me coucher Louis. Désolé de t’avoir dérangé.

Toujours cette pointe de victimisation culpabilisatrice. Il sait bien qu’il ne m’a pas dérangé mais c’est plus fort que lui, ce besoin de s’envoyer mordre la poussière et que je ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Attends…

Et moi, tu ne me demandes pas comment je vais ou si je n’aurais pas besoin de toi aussi ? Mais là c’est peut-être moi qui fait ma victime.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Quand est-ce que je peux te voir ?

\- Demain soir, si tu veux.

\- Chez toi ?

\- Je ne préfère pas. Chez toi c’est possible ?

\- Heu… Oui.

Ça fait neuf mètres carrés, j’ai des cartons que je ne défais pas parce que j’ai pas la place de ranger ce qu’il y a dedans et la décoration est absente, mais oui.

\- D’accord. A 19h ?

\- 19h. Je t’enverrais l’adresse.

Puis il me souhaite une bonne nuit et raccroche avant que je n’aie pu répondre.

-

Il mange. Il me dit qu’il n’a rien mangé à midi pour pouvoir manger avec moi. Je ne sais pas s’il y a une forme d’appel au secours, c’est surement ce que les gens autour diraient. Il dit ça pour que tu lui dises de manger correctement mais il le sait bien, qu’il doit manger plus que ça, qu’est-ce que ça y changerait, que je le dise ?

Ce n’est pas ça, le problème d’Harry. Ce n’est pas la nourriture. Ça, c’est juste une conséquence, un des remparts contre le vrai problème.

On est assis dans mon lit en hauteur une place, les jambes tendues, les pieds dans le vide passants entre les barreaux. Entre mon bureau et les cartons, il n’y a pas la place de s’asseoir, en bas. On mange de la salade de riz pleine de trucs, nos fourchettes se croisant directement dans le saladier. Côte à côte, on peut se parler sans se regarder, ça aide.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Te raconter quoi ? Ma journée ?

\- Non. L’histoire de Lancelot.

Il sourit et lève les yeux au ciel en même temps. Puis entre deux bouchées de riz, il raconte :

\- Il était une fois un des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Il tomba amoureux de Dame Guenièvre, mais hélas elle était promise au Roi Arthur…

Je lui donne un coup de coude, ça le fait rire, il répond et je soulève le saladier dans les airs pour ne pas qu’on en renverse en se battant. Il m’observe un moment, je ne sais pas s’il va le faire. Raconter. Je ne sais pas s’il a assez envie, assez confiance.

\- Pose-le,

Il dit.

\- Pose-le sur ta table de nuit.

Je m’exécute, repousse le saladier dans l’encoignure du mur, là où sont rangés mes livres de chevet. Il s’allonge, ses jambes sur les miennes, remonte mon oreiller sous sa tête, prend ma main et la croise avec les siennes, sur son ventre. Puis il commence à raconter.

\- Il était une fois un petit garçon qui cherchait à protéger sa maman et ses deux sœurs d’un horrible dragon… Le dragon était très méchant, il crachait des flammes et sa queue était pourvue d’épines. Le petit garçon n’était pas assez fort pour lutter contre lui, pas plus que sa maman et ses sœurs, et tous étaient horriblement brulés et balafrés par le dragon, qui les gardait prisonniers dans sa grotte.

Un jour pourtant, leur mère parvint à les faire tous s’échapper. Ils s’enfuirent en courant sur la lande, mais le dragon les poursuivait. La seule façon de rester sain et sauf étaient de trouver en eux même un bouclier qui les recouvrirait. La mère y parvint, et elle fut protégée. Puis les sœurs y parvinrent, et elles furent protégées. Enfin, le petit garçon y parvint, mais il se rendit compte qu’il était trop tard. Il avait tant été brulée que sa peau ressemblait à celle d’un lézard… Ressemblait à celle du dragon.

Ils étaient tous protégés, désormais, mais le petit garçon savait que cela ne suffisait pas. Il voulait redevenir comme avant, il voulait ne pas avoir été brulé, et il savait qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule chose à faire, pour cela. Il fallait tuer le dragon. Alors le petit garçon fit la promesse solennelle que lorsqu’il serait grand, il irait le tuer. Il vengerait sa mère et ses sœurs. Sa peau redeviendrait comme avant.

Et tout rentrerait dans l’ordre. Fin.

S’il avait dit les vrais mots, s’il avait décrit la réalité telle qu’elle s’est déroulée, je n’aurais pas pu comprendre. Les mots seraient rentrés en moi trop fort, j’aurai barré l’accès pour ne pas souffrir. Je n’aurais pas compris. Mais le dragon et les brulures…

Je ne suis pas idiot. J’avais déjà compris à demi-mot.

Il fixe le plafond, il n’a rien fixé d’autre pendant toute son histoire. Puis une main tenant toujours la mienne, avec l’autre il ouvre les boutons de sa chemise et brusquement ma main est sur sa peau nue et… Sous mes doigts… Je les soulève pour voir et je le regrette tout de suite.

Entre son sternum et son nombril, sur une surface grande comme la paume de la main, sa peau est figée, granuleuse et d’une couleur terne de carton. Sa peau est brulée.

Il ne me regarde toujours pas. De sa main libre, il fait sauter les boutons de son jean, puis se tortille pour le faire descendre le long de ses hanches. Ensuite, il fait glisser ma main, sous son nombril, par-dessus son boxer et je n’avais jamais ressenti un désir aussi tendre et froid, autant d’envie de faire du bien à une personne de n’importe quelle façon mais seulement pour qu’elle respire mieux, seulement pour qu’elle s’endorme apaisée, seulement pour elle. Il arrête ma main sur l’intérieur de sa cuisse, tout en haut. Sur un bourrelet de chair blanche, une chéloïde. Une cicatrice très ancienne qui ne s’effacera jamais. Je la parcours avec les doigts, le sang bat, très loin, se répercute à cet endroit-là. Je récite, d’une voix blanche qui sonne assourdie à mes oreilles :

\- Sa queue était pourvue d’épines…

\- Ouais.

Il a croassé. Il semble chercher autre chose, une autre cicatrice, une autre marque visible de souffrance à me montrer mais il ne veut plus, ou c’est moi qui ai un mouvement de recul. Il lâche ma main, se rhabille fébrilement et demande :

\- Si l’on faisait l’amour, si tu étais là, à embrasser mon ventre, et mes cuisses, si tu avais ta tête juste là, juste sur le point de me, de me tailler une pipe et que tu voyais ça, et que tu savais, tu ferais quoi ?

Mots doux, mots sombres. J’avance la main, il la repousse, agrippe le poignet.

\- Tu ferais quoi ?

\- Je, je n’en sais rien, je l’embrasserais… ?

\- Ouais. C’est exactement ce que tu ferais. Tu l’embrasserais, tu ferais pareil à la brulure de mon ventre. Tu voudrais embrasser toutes mes cicatrices, mais tu ne pourrais jamais atteindre celles qui sont à l’intérieur. Tu ne pourras pas faire quoi que ce soit alors, plutôt crever, plutôt pas essayer. Je préfère quelqu’un qui n’en embrasse aucune, qui en rajoute plutôt, des superficielles, quelqu’un qui comprend, qu’on ne peut pas… Qu’on ne peut pas se contenter de réparer ce qu’on peut et de vivre avec le reste, quelqu’un qui comprend…

Il s’est redressé sur un coude, il tient toujours mon poignet de l’autre main. Il dit toutes ces choses qui me traversent, me transpercent, qui passent sur moi comme si j’étais sous une cascade, qui me trempe mais malgré tout… Il dit toutes ces choses et moi je regarde sa chemise défaite, son jean ouvert, ses cheveux en bordel, ses joues roses vif, je veux te sauver, je veux t’aimer, je veux t’arracher à ce monde pour te protéger.

Je n’arrive pas à cesser d’avoir envie de toi, j’arrive pas à cesser de te trouver sublime et désirable quand tu dis des trucs comme ça et je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi, peut-être que je veux seulement m’éloigner de ce que tu dis parce que c’est trop dur, je ne sais pas :

\- Quelqu’un qui comprend qu’il faut tuer le dragon.

Puis :

\- Tu comprends ça, toi ?

Et moi, perdu, éperdu, amoureux, malheureux, étouffé par l’orage qui gronde à l’intérieur de ma chambre, la peau brulante puis glacée de sueurs froides, moi qui hoche la tête, qui sent les mots venir pour la première fois, laids et en désordre, mais exacts, enfin exacts.

\- Je le tuerais avec toi. Je le tuerais pour toi. Je te protégerais, tu ne brulerais plus, tu n’auras plus de cicatrices, tu serais sauvé, tu n’auras plus besoin de Violence pour te faire du mal t’auras plus besoin de mal seulement de moi, t’auras seulement besoin de moi…

Il regarde sa main serrée autour de mon poignet. Laissant son coude glisser sur le drap, il s’allonge et tire ma main à lui, aux boutons qui restent de sa chemise. Je les défais, maladroitement, je pose la main sur sa peau nue, j’inspire le peu d’air pur qui reste dans la pièce, le peu qui n’est pas contaminé par l’orage. Lui remonte mon tee-shirt, je l’aide à me l’enlever, il jette sa chemise par-dessus le rebord du lit jusqu’au sol, je m’allonge contre lui, me blottis dans l’espace restreint et enfin, enfin,

Mon ventre est contre son ventre, sa brulure contre mes taches de rousseur, les poils noirs sous son nombril contre ma peau rose, nos bras qui hésitent et s’effleurent, qui s’enlacent et nos yeux humides qui ont peur de se lâcher et de relâcher, de se mettre à pleurer.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Je promets.

Il hoche la tête, ferme les yeux et cherche ma bouche. La sienne est humide, salement tristement sensuellement humide. C’est un baiser rouge sang, à peine délavé par les larmes. Un baiser bousculé désiré désespéré, un baiser qui bouffe et qui fait bander.

Je m’en extrais le souffle court, ses yeux semblent dorés et je répète :

\- Je te promets ; je le tuerais.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre Neuf.

 

\- Merde, il est quelle heure ?

Je me réveille encore englué dans des rêves que je n’arrive pas à démêler de la réalité. Harry prend mon poignet, le tire vers lui pour regarder l’heure à ma montre. Il serre fort ma peau entre ses doigts et grogne.

\- Je suis en retard au boulot…

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Je devrais y être depuis vingt minutes.

\- C’est grave ?

\- Non, pas vraiment…

\- N’y va pas.

Il soulève un peu plus mon bras, se glisse dessous le visage contre mon épaule, entouré. Touche ma joue. Je n’ai pas envie d’ouvrir les yeux. Il murmure :

\- D’accord.

Puis, remontant sur nous la couette balancée au hasard, il me fait reprendre conscience de mon corps. Ses jambes, contre mes jambes, emmêlées, ses orteils griffant et caressant mes chevilles. Ses hanches, sur le côté, la ceinture élastique de son caleçon contre ma taille. La peau de son ventre, son bras replié contre lui qui effleure mon torse, sa main libre qui suit des lignes invisibles le long de mes bras, de mes épaules, de mes côtes. Son visage quand j’ouvre les yeux, cils battants yeux turquoise, dans la lumière du matin. Lèvres gonflées que l’on voudrait mordre à les percer. Boucles en bordel évoquant une nuit échevelée. Je frotte mon visage pour en enlever le sommeil.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Pas tellement dormi. Pas l’habitude de dormir collé contre quelqu’un… Je te regardais, c’était apaisant. Tu avais l’air bien.

Je l’étais. J’étais contre toi, je te serrais contre moi et j’ai dormi comme un ange. Mais ça me fait rougir, un peu. Regarder quelqu’un dormir, je trouve ça plus intime que de coucher avec lui. A cause de la vulnérabilité du sommeil. Harry continue ses caresses, sous la couette, je voudrais qu’il reste toujours là.

Tuer des dragons, c’est trop dangereux. Si on reste ici, on peut oublier qu’ils existent. Si on reste cachés sous la couette…

Sa main s’arrête sur l’élastique autour de ma taille. Il caresse mon ventre comme on fait aux enfants qui ont mal et je n’ai jamais aussi peu désiré avoir un manuel pour comprendre. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas comprendre les règles, je ne veux même pas essayer. Je vais saisir ce qui passe à ma portée et bruler tout ce qui brule.

\- Tu sors avec moi, dis.

Ce regard, comme pour dire je te vois faire, je sais très bien ce que tu es en train de faire.

\- En quoi ça consiste ?

\- Je n’en sais rien du tout. Mais on pourrait être tous les deux heureux si tu disais oui.

Ça le fait rire, un rire tordu et abimé mais un rire quand même.

\- J’y réfléchirais.

Il se redresse sur un coude, je l’enlace.

\- Pars pas. T’as dit que tu n’irais pas travailler.

\- Tu n’as pas cours, toi ?

\- Non, que cet aprèm…. Reste au lit avec moi.

Il reste au lit avec moi. Il s’allonge à nouveau, il m’embrasse d’une troisième couleur, une qui dès la première fois prend le gout d’une habitude future. Il m’embrasse pour détourner ma tête de ses mains qui caressent mon corps et il cesse de m’embrasser pour que je ne ressente plus qu’elles.

D’abord on s’appuie l’un contre l’autre, on se frotte et on grogne l’un contre l’autre, on peut inventer toutes les poupées sexuées animées du monde, les jouets les plus sophistiqués et les lentilles qui permettent de voir Brad Pitt plutôt que son mari, ça n’y changera rien, on sera toujours des animaux, des ours ou des lions, des bêtes tour à tour sauvages et douces, cherchant l’autre, cherchant sa chair et son essence, se frottant à lui en grognant. Désolé pour l’évolution, je ne suis qu’un animal primaire, je veux toucher et sentir, ressentir.

Son poignet est contre mon poignet, son front est contre mon front. Ce n’est même pas un jeu pour faire perdre la tête à l’autre et garder la sienne froide. C’est plus proche d’une osmose, je ne sais plus s’il est dans mes bras ou seulement dans ma tête, je ne sais plus si je le tiens vraiment ou si c’est sur moi que j’ai la main. Son odeur recouvre tout, épaisse et liquide, j’ai l’impression de la boire par le nez, de m’étouffer.

Et puis en foutre partout avec ce plaisir sauvage, ce plaisir de gamin qui voudrait étaler de la purée de carotte sur toute la table, du gel douche sur le mur entier de la salle de bains, de la terre partout sur ses jambes, du feutre partout sur ses mains. Ce plaisir de faire n’importe quoi, l’inverse de ce qui est recommandé, de foutre le bordel et d’emmerder les conséquences.

On rit, on rit nos ventres sales et nos mains fatiguées, on rit le gout de sa bouche partout dans la mienne partout sur mon visage et dans mon cou, on rit nos visages brulants nos corps palpitants, on rit on sombre un instant.

T’es beau, il dit, t’es magnifique quand t’es comme ça.

On revient à la normale, auprès, aux contingences du monde. Tellement typique, comme si la jouissance lavait la tête et qu’on pouvait repartir après, on pouvait se remettre sur les rails prévus et surtout, ne pas faire d’histoires.

\- Tu me prêterais… Un caleçon, un t-shirt ? Et une serviette ?

\- Bien sûr.

On descend, je fouille dans mon placard et il se glisse dans la douche. Je l’observe se savonner pendant que je fais du café, la douche est dans la cuisine, je n’avais jamais partagé cet endroit avec personne.

Il sort nu de la douche, debout devant la fenêtre ouverte. Je l’observe assis par terre, j’observe son corps comme une carte de lui, peau blanche poils noirs, grains de beauté et cicatrices, quand il passe près de moi pour récupérer les vêtements que je lui ai sortis, je touche la longue tache rose sombre sur l’arrière de sa cuisse, dans le creux du genou.

\- C’est quoi ?

\- Tâche de naissance.

Un fin creux blanc le long de son aine.

\- Et ça ?

\- Crise d’appendicite.

Petits traits horizontaux sur son bras.

\- Tristesse. Ancienne tristesse.

Brûlure sur son ventre.

\- Dragon.

Je me relève, intercepte la constellation sur son épaule.

\- ça, c’est juste des grains de beauté…

\- Je sais.

Mais je suis debout maintenant, il est habillé, je tiens ses coudes et il pose les mains sur son torse. C’est là qu’est mon cœur. Tu sens ? Il se blotti, m’embrasse dans le cou. Après, il a l’air sérieux, il a l’air triste, il a l’air étrange mais résolument là, en face de moi.

\- Si je sors avec toi, tu tiendras ta promesse ?

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. A quel point c’est sérieux et je ne peux pas reculer, pas réfléchir, je ne peux pas tergiverser parce que je suis amoureux, amoureux comme jamais et plus jamais, parce que si je ne peux pas l’enfermer ici pour le protéger alors je ferais tout ce qu’il faudra d’autre et je promets.

Je me penche le long de la rampe pour le regarder dévaler l’escalier en colimaçon qui mène aux chambres de bonnes. Je me dis que peut-être, j’aurais dû étaler mes propres conditions, comme les cartes d’un jeu. Je tuerais les dragons, mais ne laisse plus Violence poster des photos de vous sur Twitter, merci. Par exemple.

-

Tweet cité par @PrinceOfPaper : « @UniversalFR : Découvrez ou Redécouvrez Spirit l’Etalon des Plaines, en version remasterisée et en 3D, au cinéma le 8 décembre ! » Commentaire : Tu viens avec moi Louis @PetitGentilLou ?

@PetitGentilLou : D’accord @WordsInTheWind mais achète moi du pop-corn.

@PrinceOfPaper : Salé ? @PetitGentilLou 

@PetitGentilLou : Sacrilège. @PrinceOfPaper 

-

Il m’attend en haut des marches de l’UGC de Chatelet, un grand seau de pop-corn dans les mains. Ça m’intimide, c’est trop normal pour nous, trop terre à terre et peut être justement, peut-être que c’est le truc. Quand on a quelque chose d’insensé et d’inexplicable, quand on se regarde comme si personne d’autre au monde ne pouvait voir, il faut de l’amour cliché parce qu’on est les seuls à pouvoir le remplir, le maitriser. Il nous faut des films d’horreur avec des pop-corn, des diners aux chandelles et des pétales de roses. Il nous faut des étoiles filantes au-dessus de la Seine, et s’embrasser dans les jeux pour enfants du Trocadéro, à trois heures du matin quand il ne reste plus que des sans domiciles ivres et assoupis. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de voir immense.

Aussi immense que le seau de pop-corn qu’il tient. J’en vole un avant de lui dire bonjour, le laisse fondre sur ma bouche. Sucré. Parfait.

\- Merci.

J’ai envie de t’embrasser de jeter les pop-corn en l’air et qu’en tombant sur tes cheveux ils ressemblent à des flocons de neige. J’ai envie de m’allonger quelque part, sous un ciel immense, j’ai envie que les étoiles ne soient rien en comparaison de tes yeux. Mais je ne suis pas un garçon comme ceux que tu fréquentes, comme ceux qui te constituent. Mes silences n’ont pas la force des tiens, mes mots n’ont pas le pouvoir de tes mots. Je ne peux même pas t’embrasser, pas le courage d’autant exister.

\- Fais gaffe. J’ai pris moitié sucré moitié salé, et j’ai passé cinq minutes à les mélanger.

\- Je n’avais jamais rien entendu d’aussi cruel.

Je n’ai jamais eu d’amour adolescent. Mon premier baiser, j’avais dix-huit ans, c’était à la soirée d’intégration de ma prépa, avec un organisateur. Un garçon, moi qui n’y avait jamais pensé. On n’allait pas au cinéma, ni au restaurant ni nul par ailleurs. Il était largement plus vieux que moi, presque trente ans, une voiture et un appartement meublé avec une absence totale de gout, d’intérêt ou d’imagination. Pas le moindre tableau, tapis, rideau, objet de décoration. Peut-être cinq livres en tout sur un meuble, Le Bro Code, Le code pour les nuls, Da Vinci Code, le livre à lire sur le trône et le petit livre du petit Lu. Les draps étaient en 100% viscose, ils collaient à nos peaux en sueur. On se voyait exclusivement pour coucher ensemble et on n’avait pas assez de choses à se dire pour que je souhaite faire autre chose avec lui.

Mais il avait des yeux semblables à ceux d’Harry et quand on avait fini, quand on se retrouvait allongés l’un contre l’autre sous les draps collants, on passait de longs moments à se regarder sans rien dire, à s’effleurer et s’enlacer. Et je me sentais bien, terriblement bien, mieux que je ne m’étais jamais senti.

Je suis sorti avec des filles, ensuite, trois relations, de deux à huit mois. Le temps de construire quelque chose, mais c’était dans cette période flou, entre l’adolescence où l’on singe les adultes et le moment où l’on en devient réellement un. On n’avait jamais de fric à dépenser dans des restos et quand on allait au cinéma, c’était pour voir des films engagés ou artistiques, certainement pas pour se peloter.

Harry me prend la main en marchant. Je n’ai jamais eu à affronter les regards des autres sur ma sexualité, parce qu’à part les jours de Gay Pride et encore, c’est loin d’être écrit sur mon front. Je n’ai jamais tenu la main d’un homme, je n’ai jamais dit je t’aime en le pensant avec mes tripes torturées et mes yeux aveuglés. Je l’ai dit à mes copines, des mots d’amour plein de soleil de cœurs heureux d’exister. Je n’ai jamais aimé avec le cœur dans la gorge et mon amour adolescent, je sais qu’il est réel tellement il me fait peur.

Tellement ma main tremble dans la sienne.

Je m’agrippe au bras d’Harry presque toute la séance. J’adore les dessins animés. J’adore les pop-corn salés. Les pop-corn sucrés. Les bagues d’Harry qui me rentrent dans les doigts tellement je serre fort sa main, pour nous sentir existés ici et maintenant. Après le cinéma, il me propose d’aller chez lui et moi tout ce que je peux faire, c’est hocher la tête et regarder nos mains, l’écouter parler du film et répondre à demi-mots parce que je cherche les miens, parce qu’ils s’approchent de moi et que je veux lui offrir.

Il ne s’inquiète pas de mon silence. Il sent ma main. Il ne dit rien.

On n’a pas échangé un baiser, quand sa clef cliquète dans la serrure je sens à nouveau sur mon ventre la chaleur de sa main. Dans la pièce il me pousse sur le canapé, grimpe sur mes genoux, je le regarde faire comme si j’étais ailleurs, si loin et si près à la fois. Il m’enlève mon pull, mon t-shirt vient avec. Tu as faim de moi, dis ? Toute la faim que tu gardes de tes soirées sans manger, tu la dépenses sur moi ?

Quand on est torses nus, avant que je bataille pour lui enlever son jean ridiculement serré, on prend le visage de l’autre dans nos mains, on le serre, on le caresse et on le regarde comme si on pouvait tomber tout au fond de ses pupilles.

\- Tu me vois toujours, Louis ?

Alors les mots viennent, les mots que j’avais renoncé à chercher et que je ne faisais plus qu’attendre, comme tombés du ciel, posés parfaitement devant moi comme des diamants dans le lit du ruisseau, des diamants sublimes que l’on ne pourrait confondre avec les pierres colorées qui les entourent.

\- Je te vois. Et, peut-être que cela justifie le monde,

Donne-moi mon baiser je l’ai attendu, donne-moi tout le reste aussi, donne-moi ton passé et tes peurs, donne-moi tout ce qui brule, étincelle, crépite et explose.

\- Une personne, qui en regarde une autre.

Il me semble que comme la faim qui brûle en lui, qui s’accumule à force de ne pas la dépenser, j’ai des litres d’amour, des milliers de litres à en remplir des lacs couleur de sang, des fleuves entiers à déverser sur lui.

On s’embrasse enfin, c’est encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs.

On finit allongé par terre comme la nuit de l’orage, complètement nus, nos corps glissants et moites, vaguement sales. Quand je me relève je me sens léger mais trop léger, d’une façon presque désagréable, avec ma tête qui tourne trop. Lui est resté allongé par terre, il me regarde, il ne fait plus que me regarder, même ses mots me regardent, ils m’espionnent et volent un peu de moi pour l’étaler sur la feuille.

\- Tu veux prendre un bain ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Un bain. Avec moi. Maintenant.

\- D’accord.

La baignoire est petite, coincée sous le velux. Il l’ouvre en grand malgré le froid, rempli la baignoire d’eau brulante et allume une bougie près de sa tête. Enlacés dans l’eau savonneuse, on partage une cigarette et on s’embrasse paresseusement, les mains caressantes, hésitantes à la fois.

\- Raconte-moi Toi.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

J’hésite. Je joue avec le briquet de ma main mouillée, je fais jaillir de petites étincelles. Je me demande si des gouttes d’essence tomberaient dans la baignoire, je me demande si je pourrais y foutre le feu.

\- Parle-moi du dragon.

Il souffle la fumée dans les airs, elle se mêle à celle des bougies. A travers, ses yeux paraissent exactement de la même couleur marine, opaque et éclaircie par les lumières de la ville.

\- Le dragon, c’est mon père.

Il n’ajoute rien, je pose les questions.

\- Tu le vois parfois ?

\- Pas vu une seule fois depuis cinq ans dans la réalité.

\- Dans la réalité ?

\- Il passe sa vie dans mes cauchemars.

\- Raconte-les moi.

\- Il frappe à ma porte. Il ne sait pas où j’habite, ni où vivent ma mère et mes sœurs mais dans mes cauchemars, il nous trouve toujours et il peut briser n’importe quel verrou sans rien avoir à faire. Les portes s’ouvrent quand il les touche. Il dit qu’il s’inquiète de moi, qu’il veut seulement savoir comment je vais. Et quand je m’enfuis, il me court après.

Il écrase un peu de cendre contre le montant du vélux. Me tends la cigarette, pendant que je tire dessus il éteint la bougie derrière lui. Je distingue à peine son visage, mais j’entends toujours sa voix. Il récupère la cigarette, le bout rougeoyant fait comme une balise dans le noir, un endroit délimitant la côte, le monde, son visage.

\- Et quand il m’attrape, souvent, il me viole. Comme quand j’étais petit.

Je ne dis rien. Ni colère ni désolation. Je n’avance pas la main, je ne cherche pas sa jambe ou son visage. Je ne touche pas. J’attends.

\- Ou il viole une de mes sœurs, ou ma mère. Il les frappe, il essaye de les tuer. Comme quand j’étais petit. Et dans mes cauchemars, je suis grand mais ça n’y change rien, et c’est ça plus que tout le reste, qui en fait des cauchemars. J’ai grandi mais rien ne change, mais père est toujours là dehors, prêt à frapper, à taper sur mes sœurs ou ma mère, à les humilier, les insulter ou les violer. Je ne peux rien faire, je suis toujours aussi faible et c’est ça, mon pire cauchemar.

Il me tend la cigarette, il pose sa main sur la mienne alors je la prends, je la serre, je l’embrasse sans parler. J’attends, je sais que les mots sont encore là, tapis dans sa gorge, qu’ils n’ont pas finis de sortir.

\- J’ai le temps, j’ai dix ans après ma majorité pour faire quelque chose. Encore trois ans, mais je ne ferais rien. Je n’ai aucune preuve, la justice ne peux rien pour moi. J’ai abandonné l’idée il y a longtemps. Pour tuer le dragon, ce n’est pas d’un juge dont j’ai besoin.

Je le coupe. Je n’y croyais pas, au début, mais maintenant je ne sais plus, ni ce que je crois, ni ce que j’en pense.

\- Ce dont tu as besoin, c’est d’un chevalier.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre Dix.

 

En ramassant mon caleçon jeté fougueusement – et accidentellement – derrière le canapé, je tombe sur son carnet. Celui de l’histoire qu’il a abandonné pendant le NaNo, celle où le livre parle au lecteur directement, le roman qui empêche de se sentir seul. Il m’a dit qu’il l’avait jeté là dans un coup de colère, je ne pensais pas qu’il y était encore un mois après, couvert de poussière. Je l’époussette, m’assoit encore nu pour le feuilleter.

Je crois que c’est la première fois qu’il abandonne quelque chose. Je l’ouvre, cherche la dernière page écrite. Il s’est arrêté exactement au milieu. A la page 96, il y a écrit « Partie Deux » en haut, puis de son écriture italique et raide, « Je n’y arrive pas. »

Il revient nu dans la pièce, se séchant les cheveux dans une serviette. Il s’approche sans parler, la tête penchée sur le côté. Je n’ai pas lu un mot, je suis toujours à la page 96. Il a l’air sombre, je referme le carnet et le pose sur la table.

\- Excuse-moi…

\- Tu peux lire… Tu en as déjà lu pas mal de passages.

Il ne m’a pas dit pourquoi il avait arrêté. Il m’a juste parlé d’une idée qu’il avait eue, d’une autre histoire et au Write-In suivant, il l’avait déjà bien commencé. J’ai mis un moment à me rendre compte que c’était par rage, par dépit qu’il avait abandonné sa première idée, pas parce qu’il avait trouvé mieux.

\- Je te le donne, même. Ça me déprime de le voir.

Je le ramasse, le passe d’une main à l’autre. Je suis toujours amoureux de ses mots, je suis curieux. Je demande :

\- Dis ? C’est la première fois que tu ne finis pas un texte ?

\- La deuxième.

\- C’était quoi, la première ?

\- J’étais tombé amoureux. J’ai écrit sur cette personne.

\- Et… ? Elle t’a brisé le cœur ?

\- Oh, non. Quand on te brise le cœur, on te remplit de mots. Non… Elle m’a déçu.

Woah. Je n’ajoute rien, je range le carnet dans mon sac. J’hésite à m’habiller. Je ne sais pas si je reste dormir, j’aimerais bien mais je n’ose pas demander, j’ai peur d’un refus et j’ai peur de le laisser seul après ce qu’il m’a dit, j’ai peur qu’il soit malheureux mais j’ai peur qu’il m’en dise trop d’un coup, que ça fasse trop pour moi et je finis par rester là les bras ballants, mon t-shirt à la main. Il hésite aussi, debout devant son placard de fringues, encore nu.

\- Tu restes dormir, dis ?

\- J’aimerais beaucoup.

Il hoche la tête, enfile son pyjama – un autre Harry Potter, le Serdaigle à manches longues – et puis dit, face à l’armoire sans me regarder :

\- Par contre je n’ai pas envie de faire l’amour. Pas ce soir.

Ça me donne envie à l’instant où il le dit, ça me donne envie de mordre très fort la cicatrice en haut de sa cuisse et de me fondre contre son dos, ça me fait bander et ça me fait me sentir con parce que je n’y pensais pas l’instant d’avant et maintenant qu’il dit ça, j’y pense... Maladroitement, je réponds :

\- Ce qu’on a fait tout à l’heure, c’était déjà… Très bien.

Et encore plus maladroitement, dans l’espoir de détendre l’atmosphère qui n’en a pas spécialement besoin, j’ajoute :

\- Et faire l’amour, hein ? Je croyais qu’on ne disait ça que quand on était amoureux.

Il s’approche, un pyjama pour moi dans les bras – Le Gryffondor. Le bleu de son haut rend ses yeux tellement sublimes que ça m’en fait perdre la tête. Il hausse un sourcil, il dit :

\- Bah… oui.

Rien de plus. Et moi je deviens aussi rouge que le tee-shirt que j’enfile. Il y a un bouton au col, ma tête reste stupidement coincée et il le défait pour moi. Quand j’ai fini de l’enfiler il est tout contre moi, les mains sur le tissu sur ma taille et il murmure :

\- Tu m’aimes, non ?

Oh, Harry…

\- Oui.

Ma voix est sourde et étrange, elle fait un bruit de gong comme le sang à mes oreilles.

\- Et moi aussi, je t’aime. Alors… Voilà.

Il me prend la main, me tire vers l’escalier de la mezzanine. On se couche, pendant quelques minutes on s’installe bien, couette coussins peluches et nos corps, jambes mêlées, mains agrippées, ta-tête-sur-mon-épaule-ma-bouche-dans-tes-cheveux. Nerveux, autant l’un que l’autre, tremblants. Je dois m’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour parler, tellement les mots se bloquent et meurent en silence.

\- Lancelot ?

Je ne l’appelle jamais comme ça. J’ai mis un moment à comprendre les subtilités de ses prénoms, de qui peut l’appeler comment et surtout, à quel moment. Harry est son armure, il m’a dit, il se sent plus fort quand on l’appelle comme ça mais Lancelot, ce n’est pas que ça fasse mal, c’est plutôt ce qu’il y a derrière mais parfois, je ne veux pas m’adresser à sa paroi, à ses remparts, je veux aller au cœur de ce qu’il est et je murmure ce prénom qui le fait frémir avant que je n’ajoute quoi que ce soit.

\- Oui ?

Sa voix est comme la mienne, je me sens idiot, je me vois un instant de l’extérieur et je sais que je suis idiot, ridicule et niais mais ça irradie en moi alors tant pis, tant pis si c’est débile ça me donne tant envie de pleurer sans savoir si c’est de peur de joie ou les deux, tellement les deux, je dis :

\- Tu m’aimes ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu sais que je t’aime aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- D’accord.

Je sens sa main qui tremble, je sais que ses sentiments sont indéfinis, que la peur devient facilement de la colère, une espèce de rage incompréhensible même pour lui, comme un sursaut face au danger. Il est raide, je caresse son bras.

\- Tu voulais dire ça juste comme ça.

Je te vois, je voudrais murmurer. Je te comprends. Aie confiance en moi.

\- Je voulais… Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Pour que tu comprennes vraiment. Je ne voulais pas que ça soit comme un truc nouveau, parce que c’est pas nouveau, je voulais que tu t’en rendes compte comme si ça avait toujours été là, tu l’avais seulement pas vu avant, mais c’était là. Parce que c’est ça que je ressens.

\- Ça a été comme ça, pour moi aussi.

On se murmure des choses immenses sans les dire vraiment. Je t’aime comme une évidence, je t’aime de façon indicible, invivable, inimaginable. Je suis fou de toi à me confondre avec toi, à ne plus rien comprendre. Je t’aime, qu’est-ce que je t’aime.

On ne fait pas l’amour, on ne s’embrasse pas. On relève nos tee-shirts, un peu, pour coller nos ventres, nos hanches. On mêle nos jambes, on agrippe nos bras, nos mains. On se regarde dans l’urgence d’un moment qui refusera de durer toujours. On se regarde comme si la nuit était trop courte.

Comme si le monde était trop petit.

-

Le gobelet en plastique de mon chocolat chaud est bouillant. Je me brule la face interne des doigts et la face externe parait encore plus gelée. Harry revient, reprend ma main.

\- Ma maman fait son test de repas de Noël, tu veux venir ?

Il présente toujours de façon vague les choses qui lui tiennent à cœur.

\- Tu veux me présenter à ta mère ?

\- Hmm.

\- Et à tes sœurs.

\- Tu viens ou pas ?

Il n’arrive plus si bien à garder son air détaché et froid, pas avec moi. Comme un gâteau au chocolat cuit trop vite, encore liquide sous la croute brulée.

\- C’est quand ?

\- Ce soir.

\- Et ça consiste en quoi, exactement ?

\- Ma mère teste les recettes qu’elle va préparer pour Noël. C’est un diner, quoi.

Je n’hésite pas réellement, je suis ravi, et ému, et plein d’autres trucs qui brillent autant que les lumières du marché de Noël autour de nous. Mais à chaque fois que je sens ce que je fais, les miettes de pouvoir que j’ai sur lui, j’ai envie d’en abuser, j’ai envie de le sentir réagir.

\- Tu as présenté beaucoup de gens à ta mère ?

\- Tu n’imagines même pas.

Je fais la tête. Je n’aime pas quand ça se retourne contre moi. Il pose sa main sur ma joue, le cachemire de ses gants s’approchent aux poils de barbe gelés sur mon visage.

\- Je n’ai jamais présenté personne à ma mère. Elle en a vu deux de mes copains, par hasard quand je vivais encore avec elle et mes sœurs. Mais je ne leur en ai pas présenté.

On prend le chemin du métro sans avoir besoin de se consulter, de confirmer. On parle à mi-voix, appuyé l’un à l’autre, comme on parle toujours, comme on s’échange des secrets.

\- Tu penses que ça pose un problème à ta mère, que tu sortes avec des garçons ?

\- Ce n’est pas ça. Enfin, pas vraiment. Quand j’étais ado, pré-ado, il y avait mon père à la maison alors je n’allais pas ramener qui que ce soit et un mec, il m’aurait tabassé. Je me rappelle une fois, en présentant ma plus grande sœur à ses collègues, il avait dit quelque chose du genre de « Ma fille, elle peut coucher avec tous les mecs qu’elle veut ! Tant que c’est des mecs ! ». Je ne sais pas d’où ça sortait, mais ma sœur, ça l’a rendu malade et moi avec. Malades de peur et de dégout. Alors c’est resté, je pense, un peu. Et puis ma mère, elle est comme la plupart des mères, même si elle est ouverte d’esprit, y a des trucs, si on t’a élevé.e toute ta vie en te disant que c’était mal, y a une partie qui part jamais, et quand elle a su que j’aimais les garçons, je pense qu’elle s’est demandé, est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle culpabilise pour absolument tout, ma mère, elle a toujours peur de mal faire.

J’adore la mère d’Harry, sans lui avoir jamais adressé la parole. Je l’adore à force de l’entendre en parler et je suis un peu envieux, de ne pas aimer et admirer ma mère comme lui la sienne. Il se mordille les phalanges, une par une, avant de continuer à expliquer.

\- Mais le truc, c’est que je ne ramène pas d’homme chez moi parce que je n’ai pas confiance. On ne sait pas ce dont ils sont capables. Ou si, justement. On le sait très bien, ma mère, ma sœur et moi, ce dont les hommes sont capables, alors on en ramène pas chez nous.

Il ne s’inclue pas dans ces hommes dont il parle, et à première vue moi non plus. Je ne dis rien, je le laisse raconter. Il a terminé avec ses doigts, il se mord le côté de la main maintenant, la paume, le poignet, il racle avec ses dents et quand il a terminé la main droite, il prend ma main avec et passe à la gauche. Angoissé. Par la soirée ou par son histoire ?

\- Quand ma plus grande sœur a annoncé qu’elle préférait fortement les filles, ma mère a pleuré et a dit que c’était entièrement de sa faute, que c’était parce que notre père l’avait traumatisé et qu’elle n’avait pas protégé ma sœur, et plein de trucs comme ça, mais la vérité, je crois, c’est qu’elle était soulagée, tellement soulagée que ma sœur ne tombe pas amoureuse d’un pervers narcissique, d’un manipulateur, d’un connard violent sous n’importe quelle forme.

Il termine de mordre son autre main quand on sort à l’air libre. Il est fébrile, tripote les boutons de son manteau.

\- Et toi, tu en as rencontré beaucoup, des parents de tes copains copines ?

Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de l’homme de mon week-end d’intégration, des jeunes femmes après. J’ai mentionné leurs noms pour raconter des évènements qui y étaient liés, mais on ne s’est jamais raconté notre passé, ce passé-là.

\- Non, j’ai… Pas eu vraiment de relations sérieuses. Mais j’ai rencontré les parents d’amis à qui je tenais. C’était important. Je ne sais pas si c’est différent.

\- Un peu. Mais pas tant que ça.

On arrive à l’immeuble. Dans l’ascenseur, il me recoiffe, redresse le col de ma veste. Il a peur que je fasse mauvaise impression et quelque part, ça me plait. Il m’aime, mais je suis loin derrière ses sœurs et sa mère, et j’aime qu’il soit comme ça, je trouve ça raisonnable, je veux qu’il soit raisonnable, pas passionné au point d’oublier le reste.

\- Mon chéri !

Sa mère est aussi blonde qu’il est brun, mais elle a exactement les mêmes yeux. Ils s’enlacent longtemps. Elle est fine, élégante et quand elle m’embrasse en me disant qu’Harry lui a parlé de moi, je trouve à son visage un air de biche. Quand la petite sœur d’Harry arrive, Bambi blonde aux yeux immenses et à la timidité maladive, je me dis que j’ai vu juste. Ils s’enlacent également, on me présente et quand Iseult dit son prénom, je jette un regard à Harry parce que je ne sais pas comment l’appeler.

\- Lancelot,

Il dit, en posant nos manteaux dans le bureau.

\- Lancelot, Iseult et mon autre sœur s’appelle Aliénor. On a tous des prénoms du moyen-âge, si tu n’avais pas remarqué.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Aline. Pas grand-chose à voir.

Il sourit comme à une plaisanterie qu’il se ferait à lui-même. Puis il me prend la main, et on avance jusqu’à la salle à manger. Prénoms du moyen-âge… L’époque des dragons, des chevaliers, des princesses prisonnières. Je lui murmure avant que l’on entre :

\- Si je suis le chevalier, t’es ma princesse ?

Il pouffe.

-

Yseult mange les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Elle a quinze ans, l’air d’en avoir onze et à part bonjour et son prénom, elle n’a pas décroché un mot depuis mon arrivée. Aliénor est tout l’inverse. Aussi brune qu’Harry, le visage mangé de taches de rousseur mais avec les mêmes yeux sublimes, elle a plus de caractère que les trois autres additionnés. Dès le début du diner, pendant qu’on goute un peu de chacun des quatre plats tests qu’a préparé leur mère, elle passe à l’attaque.

\- T’es le nouveau chevalier, c’est ça ?

Yseult continue à manger de tout petits morceaux de nourriture, Aline observe, Harry tique mais ne dit rien. Moi, je la regarde et tout ce que je trouve à répondre, c’est :

\- Non, je suis étudiant en lettres.

\- Et tu ne peux pas être les deux ?

\- Laisse-le tranquille…

\- Non.

Ils commencent à se disputer, Aline me demande ce que je veux faire plus tard mais je ne sais toujours pas répondre à cette question, si je fais encore des études à vingt-trois ans c’est pas parce que j’ai de grandes ambitions, c’est justement parce que j’en ai aucune et qu’en attendant, je prends la voie la plus facile. Et je ne sais pas si c’est le stress, parce qu’ils se disputent juste à côté de moi, parce que je voudrais qu’ils aient une bonne opinion de moi ou parce que je vois qu’Yseult coupe sa tarte en morceaux minuscules et n’en mange aucun, mais je réponds :

\- Guenièvre.

\- Pardon ?

Les deux autres ont cessés de se disputer et moi j’explique :

\- Guenièvre… Comme Lancelot et Guenièvre. Pardon, c’était une blague, ce n’était pas drôle, je suis juste pas sûr de ce que je veux faire alors je…

Aline sourit, amusée et impossible à lire. Harry me regarde sans aucune expression, Aliénor lève les yeux au ciel. On mange, on essaye de parler. Ils ne sont pas comme les autres gens civilisés et bien élevés que je connais, il déteste parler de rien. Après trois questions d’usage, la discussion part sur la politique, l’actualité mais d’une façon plus engagée que ce à quoi j’ai l’habitude. A part Yseult qui ne parle pas, les trois autres débattent, surtout Aliénor et son frère et parfois, j’arrête de suivre, je ne fais que les contempler.

On mange de la buche en dessert, chocolat noir et cerises. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je fais là, même si j’aime les regarder, j’ai l’impression d’être de trop, de ne pas avoir mérité ma place.

\- C’est vrai que tu as dit à mon frère que tu tuerais le dragon ?

Ce n’est pas Aliénor qui parle à nouveau. C’est Yseult, qui me regarde pour la première fois depuis mon arrivé. Elle a du chocolat autour de la bouche, je pense à Harry et aux gâteaux de chez Mark et Spencer, qu’il mange tant que j’en achète, parce qu’il est gourmand et qu’il ne peut pas résister.

Ils me fixent tous et je ne sais pas. Ce que ça veut dire, ces regards. Ce que ça sous entends, ce qu’on attend de moi et pourquoi je suis ici. Je ne sais pas jusqu’à ou s’étend le langage codé. Le dragon, je ne sais rien de lui, je ne connais même pas son nom. Il est intangible, il n’est pas réel et le tuer non plus, ça ne semble pas réel. Mais… Peut-être ? Peut-être que pour eux, ça l’est ?

\- Tu voudrais que je le tue, toi ?

Aliénor passe un bras au-dessus de ses épaules et répond à sa place, protectrice comme une lionne.

\- Bien sûr que non, elle ne veut pas que tu tues son père, putain. Tu me gaves Lance, tu me gaves avec tes conneries que tu ressasses, écris un bouquin sur le sujet et arrête de traumatiser tout le monde.

Mais Yseult me regarde toujours. Aline soupire, regarde son fils d’un air de reproche. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle ne dit rien parce que je suis là, elle ne dit rien parce qu’elle déteste cette scène, elle déteste ces secrets de famille partagés avec un inconnu qui n’est là qu’à cause d’une banale histoire d’amour.

\- Vous êtes tarés, tous les deux.

\- Fous lui la paix, c’est toi qui a commencé avec tes conneries de chevalier. Et parle pas de mes bouquins.

Et moi qui demande :

\- C’est des cerises confites ?

Aline éclate de rire.

-

On rentre dormir chez lui. Je vais me laver les dents, il est assis dans son lit les bras enroulés autour des genoux quand je reviens. Le visage dépourvu d’expression.

\- Mon amour ?

Il me jette un regard vague, comme s’il n’avait même pas le courage de me dire ce qu’il pense de ce surnom. Je me glisse derrière lui, l’entoure de mes bras, de mes jambes, fait basculer son visage sur le côté et caresse son cou, de l’oreille à l’épaule, du bout des doigts.

\- Dis-moi la vérité. Je ne me fâcherais pas alors dis-moi.

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit. Je veux que le drag…

\- Les dragons c’est dans les histoires.

Il gronde. Les histoires, c’est comme ça qu’il marche et il n’a pas envie d’entendre que ce n’est pas vrai. C’est aussi vrai que le reste, pour lui.

\- Et la brulure sur mon ventre ?

\- Ce n’est pas un dragon, c’est ton père.

\- C’est pareil.

\- Non, ce n’est pas pareil. Tu ne peux pas dire que c’est pareil. Le chevalier qui tue le dragon et ton copain qui tue ton père, ce n’est pas pareil, ça sonne pas pareil alors dis la vérité. Trouve les mots exacts.

Je le sens qui glisse, comme s’il tombait au fond d’un gouffre, comme s’il se liquéfiait, qu’il n’était plus que larmes. Il serre plus fort ses genoux, il les griffe avec ses ongles et quand je pose mes mains sur les siennes, il parle.

\- Mais ils sont horribles, les mots exacts… Ils sont horribles…

Et il pleure.

\- Je veux qu’il meure… C’était mon héros quand j’étais petit et tu ne te rends pas compte mais je l’aime mon père mais ça a jamais été un héros c’était un monstre même si je l’aimais quand même c’est un monstre et il faut qu’il meure…

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Il pleure et crie comme un enfant indigné, il se retourne pour me faire face et il a tellement peur, tellement peur et mal mon amour, je ne supporte pas ça alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire, même si c’est fou, criminel et terrifiant, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour te protéger.

\- Pour que je fasse plus de cauchemars ! Pour qu’Yseult ne fasse plus de cauchemars, et Aliénor et ma mère non plus même si elles le disent pas, pour qu’on fasse plus de cauchemars, pour qu’on soit en sécurité, qu’elles soient en sécurité et qu’il les retrouve jamais, jamais…

Et il pleure, il pleure et il s’agrippe à moi mais il y a autre chose qui monte, quelque chose que je n’attendais pas et qui me fait comprendre, à quel point tout ça est vrai et tangible et juste là, je peux le toucher avec mes doigts, lourd et opaque, réel.

\- Je ne suis pas fou… Je ne suis pas fou je ne suis pas fou je ne suis pas fou…

\- Je sais… Pourquoi tu dis ça… ?

\- Je ne suis pas fou ! J’ai réfléchi, je suis pas juste un gamin horrible avec des idées de vengeance sordide, je ne suis pas fou, je sais ce que je dis, tu peux pas imaginer combien de temps j’ai réfléchi et tourné ça dans ma tête mais Louis, il faut qu’il meure. Parce que s’il me retrouve, j’en mourrais et je ne veux pas mourir, il faut qu’il meure et si tu veux me sauver, tu dois m’aider.

\- Je te protégerais…

Il me regarde avec, mêlé au reste, une sorte de rancœur, presque une déception. Je peux presque l’entendre me murmurer : Mais tu avais promis…

Je m’allonge, l’entraine avec moi. Regarde-moi, je murmure en essuyant son visage, ses yeux troublés qui voient flous, regarde-moi.

\- S’il revient. S’il te retrouve. Toi ou ta mère, toi ou l’une de tes sœurs. S’il vous retrouve, je le tuerais. Je te le jure, sur ma vie, sur la tienne, s’il te retrouve, je te protégerais et je le tuerais.

 


	11. Intermède.

Intermède.

 

Je l’appelle une nuit

J’ai si peur

Mes mains couvertes de sang

Je ne sais pas quoi faire

Il a promis

Je l’appelle une nuit et il vient

Son courage en guise d’armure

Son amour immense et halluciné comme seule épée

Je l’appelle comme un enfant appelle son père

Pour chasser les monstres sous le lit

Pour réparer toutes les bêtises

Pour me sauver

Je l’appelle cette nuit là

Et il tient sa promesse.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre Onze.

 

Je m’approche de l’attroupement, cherche une chaise vide, abandonne. J’aurais dû venir plus tôt mais je n’y arrivais pas. Etrangement, je n’avais pas envie de le voir. Je voulais savourer le plus longtemps possibles les minutes normales, assis dans l’amphi, à suivre mon cours de littérature du moyen-âge, à faire semblant que j’ai un avenir quelque part dans la fibre des bancs, que ça peut encore changer quelque chose à ma vie,

Que quelque chose comme un diplôme de fac peut réellement changer quelque chose dans ma vie.

Il est debout près de l’auteure, au centre de la librairie. Penché vers elle à lui parler à mi-voix, en arrangeant les livres sur la table. Je le fixe, j’attends qu’il me voie. La foule assise et debout nous sépare, et les étagères, et les murs de bouquins brillants, et les collégiens assis par terre sur le côté, leur probable-prof-de-français debout derrière.

Je m’appuie contre l’étagère accessible la plus proche de lui, les bras croisés. Quand il se redresse il me voit, ne sourit pas. Trop occupé, stressé, ou pas d’humeur à sourire, à me sourire. Sa main posée sur la pile de romans la plus haute se soulève, comme m’adressant un salut en miniature.

Puis ça commence.

Il parle trop bas dans le micro, hésite mais sa voix est douce et parfois, il perd ses mots et rit, ce rire soufflé gêné qui entraine celui des autres.

Je tourne autour de lui. Lentement, pas à pas, je contourne les gens assis et debout qui écoutent l’interview de Joyce Carol Oates, traduite par mon petit ami. Pas à pas, je vais de place en place, je l’oblige à me suivre. Il me fixe, me redécouvre au hasard quand il tourne la tête pour regarder Joyce, ceux qui posent des questions ou le directeur de la librairie. C’est toujours moi qu’il voit, moi mouvant les mains sur les livres, moi fixe et sans sourire et il ne sourit pas non plus.

J’écoute l’interview, je me cache un instant derrière une colonne et je ferme les yeux pour mieux écouter sa voix. Elle me manque, elle me manque comme si je ne l’avais pas entendu depuis des mois alors qu’elle m’a tiré du sommeil avec des mots d’amour trop grands il n’y a pas trois jours.

Puis je repars dans les allées de la petite librairie. Grimpe l’escalier de métal ouvragé, traine dans les BD, oublie ce qui se passe en dessous, redescend. Me revoilà.

Il me cherche, discrètement, sans cesser de traduire, de commenter et de rire. Sa main libre, celle qui ne tient pas le micro, est coincée entre ses cuisses trop mince pour l’écraser vraiment. Elle est moite, il a les ongles noirs parce qu’il s’est griffé la paume et qu’il a ramené un peu des fibres de son jean. Il porte son pull en cachemire noir à même la peau, sa sueur au niveau des aisselles a une odeur légèrement sucrée, comme du caramel.

Il me trouve, il perd un mot, le retrouve, détourne la tête pour rire. T’es beau, mon amour.

L’interview touche à sa fin. Je me mets dans la queue pour avoir une dédicace, je regarde mes pieds en marchant. Quand j’arrive à hauteur de la table, pendant que Joyce discute avec la personne devant moi, il arrange une pile, j’ai envie de poser ma main là, par hasard, de l’effleurer, j’ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras mais je n’ose pas, même pas bouger, j’ai le visage en feu.

Quand c’est mon tour, je bafouille des bêtises à l’auteure, j’ai tout lu j’adore tout merci beaucoup et lui écrit mon prénom sur un petit morceau de papier, Le L de Louis si penché qu’il dépasse le point du i, sa belle écriture italique légèrement torturée.

Un autre prend ma place et je reste là, face à lui, mes propres mains moites serrant le livre dédicacé. Il me regarde, hésite.

\- Ça t’a plu ?

Il demande.

\- Enormément.

Je réponds. Alors que j’ai à peine écouté, le son de sa voix était plus important que les mots qu’il disait.

Il va pour ajouter quelque chose mais on l’appelle, il me sourit, discret, contraint, se détourne. Il y a encore foule derrière moi, je n’attends pas qu’il ait fini, je sors de la librairie avec mon livre sur le cœur et je m’engouffre dans le métro, ce soir je veux dormir seul, je ne veux pas penser, ce soir je veux oublier si je peux, je veux croire que sans lui je ne ferais pas de cauchemars,

Parce que depuis, c’est moi qui les fait.

-

Sauf que ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Arrivé à Etoile j’ai mal au cœur parce que je l’imagine me chercher dans la foule et j’ai peur qu’il ait peur. Je me demande si j’ai failli, si être parti sans l’attendre c’est déjà contrevenir à ma promesse, de ne jamais l’abandonner, l’une des dizaines de promesses répétées encore et encore que j’ai faites cette nuit-là, qu’il a faite également, que l’on a répétées comme des enfants terrifiés et c’est ce que l’on était, des enfants terrifiés assis dans le noir avec du sang sur nos tee-shirts et sur nos mains.

Et ceux qui disent que certaines choses, certains actes de violence ou de résilience nous sortent à jamais de l’enfance, nous en barrent l’accès pour toujours, alors soit ils ont dramatiquement tort, soit je ne sais pas ce qu’est l’enfance. Parce que j’ai changé, oh j’ai changé et je m’en mords les doigts mais je ne suis pas devenu cette personne implacable et adulte, qui connaissant le pire en a perdu la peur.

Non, face à l’horreur au contraire, tout ce que l’on était c’était des mômes, les seuls assez fous pour comprendre ça.

Je sors mon portable. Je lui envoie un message maladroit, un fatras de mots qui en substance n’est qu’un Je t’aime, mélangé à un Désolé, et les deux ensembles sont comme des couleurs qui jurent.

Il ne répond pas, je descends le boulevard Wagram jusqu’à ma rue, monte l’escalier quatre à quatre, l’échelle de mon lit, je m’effondre sur la couette les joues brulantes et je chiale.

Je chiale parce qu’Harry me manque mais qu’il m’étouffe, comme sortir la tête de l’eau mais en avoir avalé trop et se noyer quand même. Je chiale parce que je suis à bout de nerfs, épuisé par les nuits sans dormir parce que les cauchemars me font peur, je lutte, succombe et me réveille les joues baignées de larmes que je prends pour du sang. Je chiale parce que je ne veux pas dormir seul mais je ne veux personne près de moi, je veux sortir mais je ne veux pas me lever, je veux dormir mais je ne veux pas rêver, je veux mourir mais je ne veux pas arrêter.

Mon portable sonne. Je l’ai lâché en bas dans mon sac. Je suis engourdi, je crois que je me suis endormi, un petit moment, encore avec mes chaussures et ma veste. J’ai l’impression d’être passé à la lessiveuse tellement j’ai mal partout et rien ne semble faire sens. Le temps que je descende il a cessé de sonner, mais il recommence aussitôt.

Je décroche, Harry ne dit rien, il écoute mon souffle et murmure :

\- Hey.

Avec ce ton particulier qu’il a, de colère contenue qu’il essaye de calmer, de reproches qu’il essaye de repousser. Comme un trou minuscule dans un ballon, qu’il se dégonfle.

\- Hey.

\- Est-ce que tu es rentré chez toi ?

\- Oui.

Il vient de sortir, alors. Il vient de passer la porte de la librairie, il m’a cherché dans la foule, il a gardé l’espoir que je serais dehors, à téléphoner, à fumer une improbable cigarette et ce dernier espoir a été déçu.

\- J’aurais voulu… T’inviter à boire un verre.

Je ne réponds rien. On ne boit pas de verres, on ne va pas au restaurant. Pas notre truc, jamais été notre truc. On préfère les musées, les cafés, se balader. Ça sonne faux, tu sonnes faux, tu sonnes comme qui voudrait discuter pour réparer quelque chose et je ne réponds pas.

\- J’espérais dormir avec toi cette nuit.

Toujours rien. Il soupire, je sais qu’il a froid, que son écharpe ne fait pas un rempart suffisant contre le vent. Je sais qu’il est triste et qu’il voudrait que je le prenne dans mes bras, il voudrait que je sois fort comme avant, celui qui ne plie ni ne romps, le chevalier qui le protège, pas ce gamin rongé de remords que je suis devenu, fébrile et colérique.

Il me déteste, peut-être, même s’il m’aime, il en a peut-être marre, il a peut-être peur.

\- Louis je ne sais même plus pourquoi tu m’en veux cette fois. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi on s’est disputés, je ne sais même plus ce que tu me reproches… S’il te plait, j’étais tellement heureux que tu sois venu ce soir. Tu me manques…

\- Tu me manques aussi.

Ça s’entend que j’ai chialé. Ça s’entend que je vais continuer à chialer toute la soirée sans même savoir pourquoi alors avant qu’il ne dise quoi que ce soit, je rajoute : « Viens » et je raccroche.

La librairie n’est qu’à six arrêts de chez moi, il sera là dans vingt minutes. Je prends une douche, me met en pyjama, déverrouille la porte et me cache sous la couette.

Je n’ai pas diné. Je n’ai pas faim. J’ai maigri, depuis cette nuit-là. La nourriture ne me fait plus envie, tout semble avoir un gout uniforme, plastique et poussière. Harry a pris du poids, lui. Il mange plus que moi, maintenant. Les os de ses hanches ne sont plus douloureux, quand on est nus l’un contre l’autre. Ses fesses sont plus rondes, ses clavicules moins creuses. On doit faire le même poids, maintenant.

Ça m’a marqué, c’est la première chose qu’il m’a dit quand on s’est réveillé, nos corps engourdis d’avoir dormi dans de mauvaises positions, de n’avoir pas dormi du tout. Quand on est reparti, quand ça a été, comme fini, quand on a commencé à sortir des abimes de tension qui envoyaient des décharges électriques sur nos épaules, il m’a dit qu’il avait faim. Je ne l’avais jamais entendu dire qu’il avait faim. On a mangé dans un restaurant de bord d’autoroute, un Courtepaille alors qu’il était végétarien et que je l’étais quasiment devenu par la force des choses. Il a dévoré un énorme steak saignant, une montagne de frites, un fondant au chocolat avec glace vanille et chantilly.

Il a vomi à l’arrêt d’autoroute suivant et j’ai été malade aussi, je repensais à cette viande rouge et je me demandais s’il y avait pensé en la mangeant, à quoi ça ressemblait toute cette barbaque, surtout saignante, je me demandais pourquoi, si c’était voulu, si c’était inconscient. Le soir il avait encore faim, je ne pouvais rien avaler, il a mangé une pizza entière, à petites bouchées.

Une fringale de survivant, quelque part.

Je pensais aux détenus des camps de concentration qui étaient morts parce qu’à la libération, les américains les avaient gavés de chocolat. Mais je laissais Harry manger. Je me disais peut-être que c’était mieux comme ça, qu’il mange et qu’il vomisse tout deux ou trois fois, ça finirait par tenir au ventre.

Et la première semaine, le premier mois ça n’avait été que ça. Comme un déferlement de syndromes post-traumatique. C’était la fin des vacances d’été, je ne l’ai pas lâché. A part manger et pleurer, il ne faisait pas grand-chose et ça m’allait. Pas le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences, il fallait d’abord régler celles qui étaient là, celles qui tombaient comme si des torrents de larmes, de peur, de colère, de panique, de haine, des torrents de sentiments incontrôlables avaient été coincés dans un barrage et brusquement, une faille minuscule et l’instant d’après, tout l’édifice qui cède, qui explose comme dans un film de Mickael Bay.

Et moi comme une bouée de sauvetage, qui tient le coup tout le long de la chute, qui survit le long des cascades, jusqu’au fleuve tranquille, jusqu’à la fin de l’attraction, et qui son rôle remplit, se laisse couler.

Depuis un mois, je me laisse couler. Depuis qu’il commence à remonter à la surface, qu’il cesse d’avoir ce besoin démentiel de moi.

Et quitte à, je le tire vers le fond avec moi.

Harry toque. Je n’ai pas le courage de crier que c’est ouvert, j’attends qu’il s’en rende compte tout seul. Il pousse la porte, murmure mon prénom dans le noir. Je ne réponds rien, il entre, devine mon corps caché là-haut. Ou est-ce que je pourrais être d’autre, de toute façon ? Puis il se déshabille.

Je ne le vois pas, mais je l’entends faire et je traduis chaque son en image. Le bruit mat de ses vans qui heurtent le sol, le tintement des boutons de sa veste. Le verrou qu’il tourne, le cliquetis de sa ceinture, le froissement de son pull. Craquements de l’échelle, caresse sur la couverture. Le froid dans mon dos quand il la soulève, la chaleur quand il m’enlace, son bras sur ma taille, ses lèvres dans mon cou.

\- Tes pieds sont gelés.

\- C’est ton appartement, qui est gelé.

Il met ses mains sous mon tee-shirt pour les réchauffer, et ses jambes entre mes jambes. Il m’embrasse dans le cou, derrière l’oreille, sur l’épaule. La couette est au-dessus de nous comme un cocon. Je n’aime plus mon corps, je n’aime plus rien sauf lui, lui je l’aime toujours à en oublier que je chialais. Il met la main dans mon caleçon, j’aime ses caresses qui traversent tout à ne pas se rendre compte de la différence, mon sexe, ma cuisse, mon genou, mon ventre, mes fesses, ma bouche, ses mains, ses dents, son regard, sa langue, son sexe, ses fesses, sa chair est partout la même, nos deux corps font moins qu’un seul, qu’il me regarde ou qu’il m’embrasse me griffe me suce me fasse rire c’est la même chose, tous les petits morceaux de moi se confondent, on fait l’amour tout le temps rien qu’à exister et se connaitre, rien qu’à parler on fait l’amour.

On s’embrasse longuement, on se mordille les lèvres et la langue puis on reste visage contre visage, bouches à peine décalées pour pouvoir parler.

\- Merci d’être venu. J’avais peur que tu sois trop fâché.

\- Je suis fâché. Je l’étais.

\- Pourquoi ?

Et je pourrais me fâcher encore plus, lui dire qu’il doit vraiment s’en foutre pour ne même plus se rappeler pourquoi. Je pourrais être une personne comme ça, parfois j’ai l’impression de l’être devenu. Le genre insupportable, qui porte tellement de rage dans son ventre, qui ne la supporte tellement plus qu’elle la laisse exploser à n’importe quel moment.

Tout ce que je ne veux surtout pas être.

\- Je ne sais plus.

Ses mains partout sur moi. Je ne sais plus mais je me rappelle de tous les griefs que j’ai eus, tout ceux qui flottent autour de moi qui me bouffent qui m’empoisonnent à chaque fois qu’ils ressortent à l’air libre. J’en choisi un, qui correspond, qui m’empoisonne à cet instant précis où il a les mains sur mes fesses sous mon caleçon.

\- Parce que je voulais faire l’amour.

Et lui non.

Et ça m’a énervé, ça m’a rappelé Violence et les trucs qu’il y avait au début de notre relation, le début qui semble si loin alors que ça ne fera un an que dans un mois, un an qu’on s’est rencontré. Il ne voulait pas faire l’amour et je voulais seulement une raison de m’énerver alors j’ai dit plein de méchanceté, que tout était toujours compliqué, qu’il ne m’aimait pas vraiment, j’ai dit tout ce que je ne pensais qu’à moitié, la moitié profonde et impossible à maitriser.

Je l’ai fait pleurer et se répondre en excuses alors que mes joues cramaient de honte. Il murmure, je sais, pardon, j’ai envie de le frapper, j’en envie de lui en vouloir de me faire ressentir tout ça, de me faire avoir honte de moi, j’ai envie de rejeter la faute sur lui parce que la faute m’étouffe.

\- Je pensais,

Je dis et je l’enlace à l’empêcher de bouger, l’empêcher de se dégager surtout n’essaye pas de partir,

\- Je pensais que maintenant qu’il était mort, peut-être avec un peu de temps, ça serait plus facile. Je pensais que ça résoudrait quelque chose que ça changerait quelque chose parce que sinon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l’ai fait et ça me rend malade. Je te croyais quand tu disais qu’il fallait le faire mais maintenant je ne vois pas ce que ça a changé, à part que t’as grossi et…

Je le vois se décomposer, essayer de se refaire un visage dans l’instant mais c’est trop tard et je me hais mais je n’arrive pas à me confondre en excuses, je n’arrive pas à lui dire que ce n’est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire.

\- A part que t’as repris du poids, que t’as recommencé à manger normalement, ce qui est très, très bien, je ne vois pas ce que ça a changé.

Gros, le mot est lâché et je suis terrifié à l’idée qu’il fasse des ravages alors je n’arrive pas à en dire plus. Je touche ses côtes, ses hanches, je touche ses os pour lui rappeler leurs présences, maladroit mais incapable de faire machine arrière.

\- Et ça me fait peur.

Lui soupire, triste mais petit à petit excédé par mon attitude. Elle m’excède tellement plus que toi, elle me donne envie de vomir, mon attitude. J’ai peur que tes mains qui agrippent toujours mon corps deviennent molles, qu’elles me laissent, je teste tes limites pour voir si tu vas abandonner.

\- Les choses ont changées… Peut-être pas de manière spectaculaire, mais… Tu pensais, tu voulais que quoi, change ? Qu’est ce qui ne t’allait pas ?

Reproches, partout, en demi-teinte, à demi-mots, l’enfer.

\- Je pensais que t’aurais plus, tous ces trucs dont tu ne veux pas parler avec moi, dont t’as pas peur que je me moque, tous ces fantasmes que tu contrôles pas et cette douleur et cette peur et cette incapacité à… Juste… Je pensais que tu partagerais tout avec moi, que tu te mettais à, à avoir plus envie de moi, je pensais que tu serais…

J’étais con de penser ça, j’avais envie d’y croire mais à y mettre des mots je me rends compte d’à quel point c’était con.

\- …moins traumatisé, que t’aurais moins mal, que tu serais suffisamment vengé pour que ça efface… ça efface tout…

N’ai jamais honte de moi, s’il te plait. Ne me regarde jamais avec dépit et pitié. J’en mourrais. Je m’agrippe à toi, je cache mon visage dans ton cou, je n’ai pas envie d’entendre la vérité, elle n’est pas comme je voulais.

Tu dis :

\- Tuer les dragons n’a jamais eu pour effet de reconstruire les cités qui avaient brulées.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Chapitre Douze

 

Je respire les fleurs dans l’ascenseur. Elles ne sentent strictement rien et ça m’exaspère, mais elles sont jolies. Colorées. De grandes feuilles vert sombres, comme ses yeux dans la pénombre.

Je n’achète jamais de fleurs à Harry. C’est comme les diners au restaurant ou, je ne sais pas, c’est trop, adulte peut-être, ou pas adulte mais, une version de l’âge adulte qui n’a rien à voir avec nous et on ne fait pas ça.

Mais j’ai eu envie. Envie d’être le genre de personnes, le genre de couples dans lequel on s’offre des fleurs. Des fleurs d’une couleur impossible, sans aucune raison. J’ai eu envie d’être cette personne et pendant un instant, le temps de sortir un billet de dix euros de mon portefeuille, j’ai ressenti ce sentiment de puissance qui accompagne le fait de pouvoir dépenser dix euros pour un bouquet de fleurs sans réfléchir, parce que voilà, parce que la continuité des choses.

Je pense à des choses beaucoup trop compliqués. Surtout en accompagnement de fleurs qui ne sentent absolument rien.

Je toque à la porte, sors mon double et déverrouille. J’ai un double depuis très longtemps. Au début je ne l’utilisais pas, c’était seulement en cas d’urgence mais depuis cette nuit-là, j’entre comme si c’était chez moi. Beaucoup de choses ont changés, subtilement, se sont modifié, comme des rapports de force, des cordes minuscules qui maintiennent l’équilibre.

\- Harry ?

J’attends des bruits étouffés, des voix et des objets, des sons que je ne comprends pas et puis Harry vient de se redresser du canapé et enfoncé à côté de lui dans les coussins, un visage que j’ai suffisamment vu en photo pour le reconnaitre immédiatement, un visage dont je me rappelle de l’autre côté d’une vitre, vision furtive et désagréable : Lèvres épaisses et boudeuses – il fut une époque où j’ai pensé « charnues et sensuelles » mais c’est une époque révolue – yeux globuleux - langoureux – et fringues de mec-qui-se-la-pète-grave – veste de costume griffée ultra-serrée, skinny subtilement lacéré, converses déglinguées, tee-shirt troué trop large pour dévoiler les clavicules. Violence.

Echange de signes de tête. Mon bouquet pèse des tonnes, il est ridicule, je ne sais pas quoi en faire.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

Je pose les fleurs sur la commode à côté de moi, Harry s’écrit :

\- Il est déjà dix-neuf heures ?  C’est fou, je n’ai pas vu le temps passer !

Violence s’extirpe du canapé, ramasse son sac par terre.

\- Je m’en vais.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu, c’était chouette !

Il se penche, Harry lui passe les bras autour du coup comme un gamin et l’embrasse sur la joue, ça me met encore plus mal à l’aise que sa façon enfantine de parler. Je reste planté à l’entrée de la pièce, en silence. Violence sort sans me jeter le moindre coup d’œil, Harry le regarde partir. Quand la porte claque, son visage se défait comme un rideau qui tombe, et il se recroqueville.

\- Ne m’engueule pas.

Du coup, ça me donne aussitôt envie de m’énerver. Je vais dans la cuisine combattre ce brusque accès de rage avec un verre d’eau, Harry est toujours recroquevillé quand je reviens en lui en tendant un. Je m’assois à ses côtés, à distance, traçant une ligne invisible entre nous. Je ne suis pas en colère, je… Ne sais pas du tout quoi penser. Et comme il a l’air d’avoir quelque chose à se reprocher, je le laisse faire. Vas-y, parle, raconte donc tout, ça m’intéresse.

Sauf que ça ne marche pas. Il attend que je m’énerve, j’attends qu’il… Je ne sais pas. Qu’il dise, ce qui ne va pas, ce qui devrait m’énerver, qu’il m’avoue tout de suite, s’il a couché avec lui, si c’est ça le truc et si c’est pas ça c’est quoi et, je ne sais même pas ce que ça me fait, un fond de jalousie, quoi d’autre ?

Alors finalement, je demande :

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui. C’est pour moi, les fleurs ?

\- Oui.

Il hoche la tête, l’air de dire « Bon, bah… D’accord. » puis il se lève, les ramasse. Elles sont belles, il dit, il y a une occasion particulière ? Non, je réponds, comme ça. J’ai l’impression d’être un mauvais acteur de ma propre vie, c’est franchement désagréable. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire voler la scène en éclats et lui n’a pas l’air décidé à le faire non plus. C’est ridicule, c’est complètement ridicule et c’est ça que je finis par dire, que c’est ridicule pour ne pas dire que ça me terrifie, qu’on en arrive là, à force de se disputer à demi-mots en essayant de ne pas élever la voix, on en arrive là.

Je le rejoins à la cuisine, il coupe les tiges pour mettre les fleurs dans un bol doseur, parce que c’est qu’il a de plus proche d’un vase.

\- Violence est passé te voir ?

Ca fait comme du soulagement, sur son visage. Que les choses ne restent pas en tension, non-dites, qu’elles explosent donc, tant que c’est moi, que je contrôle comment. Il soupire, arrange les tiges, les fais rouler entre ses doigts.

\- Je l’ai invité à boire un café. On devait se voir dehors mais j’étais malade.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien. Pris froid. Aucune importance Bref, il est venu boire un café, mais on parlait tellement, je n’ai pas vu l’heure passer. C’est tout.

C’est tout, il précise. Au cas où j’aurais peur, que ça soit quelque chose d’autre. J’étais du genre à ignorer l’éléphant dans la pièce avant, alors qu’Harry lui tirait tout de suite dessus à la mitraillette. Explose avant d’enfler, les miettes sont coupantes mais tout de même moins dangereuses. Ça fait partie des choses qui ont subtilement changés, des rapports de force qui se sont réorganisés. Moi qui tire et lui qui attend.

\- C’est tout, je répète.

\- Oui.

\- En même temps si tu avais couché avec lui, je doute que tu me le dirais, non ?

\- On n’a pas…

\- Tu me disais que vous n’étiez pas amis. Que vous ne vous voyiez que pour baiser. C’est ça que tu disais.

Silence. Air sombre et buté, sourcils froncés. Il continue de tripoter les fleurs, je continue de me tenir derrière lui les bras croisés. Je ne crois pas qu’ils aient couché ensemble, ce n’est pas ça. Je suis jaloux d’autre chose, de cette chose qui existe entre eux et dont je me sens exclu.

\- C’est vrai. Mais là j’avais besoin de parler.

\- Ce que je n’arrive pas à comprendre, c’est pourquoi quand tu as besoin de parler, tu choisis ton ancien plan cul. Tu pourrais, je ne sais pas… Me parler à moi ?

Je parle sèchement, complètement fermé. Quoi qu’il me dise, ça ne marchera pas, je n’arriverais pas à décaniller et je le sais. Mais qu’est-ce que je dois faire, hein ? qu’est-ce que je dois faire…

Il lâche ses fleurs, me fait face. Sur son visage il y a un sourire conciliant, de qui aimerait cesser la dispute là et faire la paix, parce que c’est trop bête, non ? Beaucoup trop bête. Je le laisse s’approcher de moi, je décroise mollement les bras et quand il s’y blottit, je me sens mieux. Je suis trop con, le problème c’est que je ne sais pas à quel moment je le suis le plus : Quand je m’énerve, ou quand je le laisse m’adoucir comme ça. Je tire sur ses cheveux, délicatement, pour qu’il me regarde. Je ne peux pas empêcher ma voix d’être douce à en trembler.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais…

Les mots sont maladroits parce que trop évidents, trop répétés mais pour lui et moi, plus réels que pour la plupart des autres, que la plupart des fois ou ils sont dits. Tu peux tout me dire, vraiment tout me dire, on a tout fait toi et moi, on a tout surmonté et je peux tout entendre. Il ferme les yeux, quand je l’embrasse j’oublie toute la colère, la jalousie, la tristesse, j’oublie jusqu’à la peur, je me rappelle juste de sa bouche et de tout ce qu’elle a de chaud, tendre, humide, puissant, rassurant, je le sens dans mon ventre quand il m’embrasse, je le sens comme si sur tout mon corps il posait sa bouche.

\- Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ou que je ne veux pas que tu comprennes, peut-être.

\- Mais que Violence comprend, lui ?

Il hausse les épaules, ça veut dire oui, je n’ai pas envie de dire oui parce que ça va pas te plaire, mais oui, justement.

\- Essaye.

\- Je ne préfère pas.

Alors je ne dis rien. Je hausse les épaules, je le lâche. Je n’ai pas passé une bonne journée, j’en ai pas passé une seule depuis cette nuit-là, pas une seule nuit complète. Je ne suis pas un chevalier, je ne l’ai jamais été. Je n’ai pas la force de me battre, je suis trop fatigué, j’ai besoin de garder des forces pour moi, pour survivre aussi.

Je retourne dans le salon. Harry me demande si je veux du thé, je lance un vague « oui » pas convaincu et je vais me blottir sur le canapé. Quand il revient il semble avoir pris sur lui et il me caresse les cheveux. Je n’ai pas besoin de demander, de geindre ou de supplier. Il raconte.

\- On parlait de, de ce dont toi et moi on a parlé, la dernière fois à la dédicace. A propos de, des… Problèmes que je peux avoir.

\- Vous avez parlé de pourquoi tu n’as pas envie de coucher avec moi ?

\- Ce n’est pas…

\- Pardon. De pourquoi c’est compliqué.

Ce n’est guère plus gentil mais je pose la main sur son dos, pour lui dire que je ne l’entends pas méchamment, pardon, continue, tout va bien.

\- Oui. Et du fait que même si mon père était m… Avait disparu. Ça ne changeait rien.

\- Tu lui as dit…

\- J’ai dit disparu.

Mais c’est trop tard, j’ai le ventre déformé de panique et je suis obligé de demander, je suis obligé d’être sûr, même si ça n’a aucun sens, même si je lui ai demandé il y a moins de dix secondes, je répète, la gorge nouée :

\- Tu lui as dit…

\- Bien sûr que non, je n’ai rien dit. Je ne dirais jamais rien.

Ça ne suffit pas, ça ne fait pas partir la peur. C’est moi qui m’agrippe maintenant, qui glisse un bras autour de sa taille et ma tête sur ses genoux. Il me caresse les cheveux, appuie ses doigts sur mes tempes, sur ma nuque, derrière mes oreilles.

Peut-être que je peux m’effondrer, plus que je ne le dis, que je ne le pense. Peut-être qu’il peut me rattraper. Je serre sa taille plus fort, j’appuie ma tête contre son ventre. J’ai besoin d’être enserré, de m’agripper.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire, me parler de ça, à moi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me voies… Différemment.

\- Parce que tu as des fantasmes bizarres ?

\- En gros.

\- Qui sont liés à ce que ton père t’a fait ?

Il a la gorge nouée mais il continue de caresser mes cheveux. Hausse les épaules pour dire oui sans avoir à assumer qu’il a dit oui.

\- Tu sais,

Et je voudrais faire très attention en choisissant mes mots mais si je n’y arrive pas tant pis, que ceux qui sont trop moches soient étouffés par son tee-shirt, que mes bras fassent écran, barrière, ou bien que les mots transpercent, parfois il vaut mieux.

\- Il y a plein de personnes… De femmes mais pas que, je pense… Qui ont le fantasme du viol et les gens comprennent pas en général mais ces personnes elles ne veulent pas du tout se faire violer, ça n’a rien à voir, parce que les fantasmes, parfois c’est des choses sans importance qui nous font envie mais souvent, c’est autre chose, des choses dures qu’on a dans le ventre et… On ne les contrôle pas et on en a pas envie, pas réellement mais parfois…

\- Je sais tout ça.

\- Pardon.

\- Non… Merci. Merci Louis. De comprendre autant. Mais le truc c’est… Violence, il a des entailles partout sur les cuisses.

Il tique, se tait, soupire, reprend.

\- Je n’aurais pas dû te le dire. Mais trop tard. Violence il a des entailles partout sur les cuisses et je ne veux plus jamais, plus jamais faire ça. Mais je crois que quand t’as trop de souffrance à l’intérieur, il faut la faire sortir, avec des lames, avec de l’alcool, avec de la boxe… Avec du sexe. Chacun son truc, chacun sa vision des choses et de ce qui est le moins dangereux, ou le plus mais… Alors c’est peut-être vraiment nase, c’est peut être vraiment pourri qu’à force, pour moi, le sexe ce soit devenu quasiment plus rien d’autre qu’un truc dégradant, un truc vraiment nul mais en même temps vraiment bon et plus c’est nul plus c’est bon, plus c’est sale plus ça marche…

\- Ça marche ?

\- C’est comme arracher quelque chose. Et plus tu y vas fort, plus ça arrache vite, plus ça marche.

\- Tu me dis quoi, que c’est une thérapie ?

J’ai l’air si peu convaincu. Si excédée par cette histoire à laquelle je ne comprends rien, et lui aussi, excédé et humilié et ne trouvant plus ses mots et … Il déteste tellement ça, ne plus trouver ses mots. Comme s’il perdait le contrôle sur lui-même, comme si ses mots

\- Et toi tu me dis quoi ? Que tu veux qu’on fasse ce que j’aime faire, pour qu’après tu penses que je suis au mieux tordu, au pire ridicule ?  Et pourquoi on parle de ça, même ? C’est si important que ça ? Ce n’est pas assez bien, ce qu’on fait ? Je croyais, tu disais que tu te sentais, tu disais plein de mots débiles, qu’on était en osmose ou je ne sais pas quoi…

Plein de mots débiles. Comment on en arrive à se disputer alors qu’on est collé l’un à l’autre, mes bras autour de sa taille. Comment on en arrive là ?

Je ne dis plus rien. Je garde mes bras là, ma tête, je serre aussi fort qu’il est possible. J’essaye de retrouver cette foutue osmose dont il vient de parler. Il se calme, il finit par balbutier :

\- Ça ne te suffit pas, ce qu’on fait ?

\- Mais si, ce n’est pas ça… C’est juste que je voudrais qu’on partage tout. Même ça. Et puis je n’ai pas envie que tu couches avec Violence. Même si ça te fait du bien, c’est peut-être égoïste mais je n’ai pas envie, ça me rend trop jaloux…

\- Je n’ai pas couché avec…

-…Je préfère encore que tu m’appelles papa et que tu me demandes de me mettre des fessées si c’est ça qu’il te faut, je m’en fous, je le ferais, je ne me moquerais pas des traumatismes que tu as, j’essayerais de te rendre heureux, mais j’veux pas que tu couches avec lui.

Il ne répond rien. Quand je relève la tête, je me rends compte qu’il est rouge, mais rouge et qu’il a les larmes aux yeux de honte, et je me demande à quel point j’ai visé juste avec les conneries que j’ai dites, et ça me met mal à l’aise parce qu’en réalité, s’il me demandait un truc pareil j’y arriverais pas, je l’aime trop, je verrais seulement les traumas derrière et je ne pourrais absolument pas.

\- J’couche pas avec lui,

Il dit tout bas.

\- Je n’ai pas couché avec lui depuis qu’on s’est dit qu’on s’aimait, et c’était l’année dernière. Et je ne compte pas le refaire.

J’ouvre la bouche, il lève la main, droite, glacée. Il dit :

\- Je voudrais qu’on parle d’autre chose, s’il te plait. Qu’on ne parle plus de ça pendant un moment.

J’acquiesce, il détourne la tête et fixe le mur un moment, le temps que ses larmes s’en aillent. Puis il se laisse glisser dans le canapé, contre moi, il m’enlace, glisse mes mains sous son pull et bientôt on grimpe dans son lit, on se déshabille à demi puis complètement, et on recouvre l’autre de nos mains, de nos bouches, on se caresse, on se dévore, on se respire.

On partage une cigarette à la fenêtre de la cuisine, après. Je respire son odeur sur mes doigts, troublés. Ça le fait sourire-rougir-se-mordiller-la-lèvre, j’adore ça.

\- J’ai commencé à réfléchir, pour le NaNo…

La kick-off est dans trois semaines. Je gratte la bande de peau nue, sous mon nombril, les yeux dans le vague.

Harry n’a pas écrit, depuis cette nuit. C’était il y a un mois et demi maintenant, et ça peut sembler court pour dire qu’il n’a « pas écrit » mais il écrit tout le temps. Trois jours sans inspiration, il appelle ça « un blocage » et passe à deux doigts d’écrire des messages larmoyants sur Twitter pour dire qu’il est désolé mais qu’il doit faire une pause, qu’il est incapable de continuer, que…

C’est généralement au moment où il m’écrit à moi ce message que la dernière idée fulguro-géniale lui tombe dessus et qu’il se remet aussitôt à écrire, deux fois plus vite qu’avant son « blocage ».

Mais ce n’est pas le cas, cette fois. Depuis cette nuit-là, il n’a pas écrit le moindre mot, même pas un griffonnage de carnet, en dehors des traductions de son travail. Il passe son temps à lire, rien d’autre.

Sans chouiner qu’il n’y arrive pas. Non. Je ne crois même pas que ça lui manque. Il a parlé une ou deux fois du NaNo, sur Twitter, laissant entendre qu’il y participerait comme chaque année, sans apporter plus de précisions. Mais il ne m’en a pas dit un mot.

Quant à moi, le programme change à peine par rapport à l’année dernière : Au lieu de lire des romans, je vais lire mes cours et bosser pour préparer l’Agrégation. Voilà.

\- Et tu sais ce que tu vas écrire ?

J’ai la tête légère à cause de la cigarette. Si je regardais mieux, je pourrais voir la lueur folle dans ses pupilles, j’aurais la présence d’esprit d’avoir peur. A la place, je ne suis que bêtement flatté, quand il répond :

\- Je vais écrire sur nous.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre Treize.

 

\- Tu me racontes une histoire ?

On est blottis sous la couette, mains liées, genoux enchâssés, corps repus et cerveaux flottants. J’ai l’impression qu’il y a des bulles à l’intérieur de ma voix, des petites bulles de champagne qui nagent vers la surface. Je suis bien.

\- Quel genre d’histoire ?

\- Une histoire à toi. Une histoire de ton passé. Une histoire un peu…

\- Une histoire d’amour ?

\- Voui.

\- « Voui », il répète.

Puis il cherche dans sa tête et sa voix à lui aussi, on dirait qu’il y a des petites bulles dedans. De l’air qui remonte à la surface. De l’air qui est encore vivant, qui n’a pas été noyé.

\- Je peux te raconter la première fois que j’ai couché avec un garçon. Ça te va ?

Je hoche la tête, me soulève un peu et viens appuyer ma joue contre sa clavicule. Serre-moi, oh serre-moi de toutes tes forces, dis. Il m’enlace, tire sur mes cheveux en enfonçant la main dedans.

\- J’avais quinze ans. Je suis parti en vacances chez mes cousins, à Berlin, avec mes sœurs et ma mère. On passe la semaine à visiter, c’est magnifique, bref. Le dernier soir, au lieu de nous trainer dans un restaurant typique, un opéra ou je ne sais quoi, ma mère nous laisse quartier libre. Je sors avec Mathis, mon cousin qui est un peu plus vieux, il me traine faire la tournée des bars avec ses copains. Et dans ses copains, il y a Erik…

Je lève la tête pour observer son visage à ce moment-là, son expression. Pour voir s’il a des petites étoiles dans les yeux. Il n’a pas l’air. Je touche sa joue, il baisse la tête et me regarde.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, mon ange ?

Je les vois apparaitre, les petites étoiles. Quand il me regarde, qu’il sourit à demi. Quand il m’appelle mon ange, quand il dit les mots comme s’il était le premier à les dire et moi, j’y crois. Personne ne m’a jamais appelé « mon ange ». Je caresse sa joue, je murmure :

\- Rien. Continue.

Après m’avoir embrassé, il continue.

\- Il y a Erik, et il est tellement… Allemand. Grand. Musclé. Massif. Le teint pâle, les yeux bleus, les lèvres charnues et rouges sombres comme des cerises, sublimes. Les cheveux châtains, bouclés, des mains de bébé, grandes mais potelées. Par contre il avait vraiment une toute petite bite, mais ça je ne l’ai pas vu au premier coup d’œil.

J’éclate de rire, de son talent à monter des châteaux de carte et à les démolir. Il continue, amusé de lui-même :

\- Bref, un pote de mon cousin, donc. Dix-huit ans, beau comme un ange mais pas marrant. Ou, je n’en sais rien. Mon allemand de l’époque se limitait à Kartofel-Salad, son français à Voulez-vous-coucher-avec-moi.

- Ça a été utile, non ?

\- Tu vas voir. Donc, on ne parle pas du tout, ou seulement en anglais mais le sien est franchement limité. On se regarde, il ne sourit même pas, il parle aux autres et il me fixe. Il me paye des bières et il me fixe et ça m’excite, ça me met mal à l’aise mais ça m’excite. Bon. Ensuite, scène super gênante ou je vais pisser, et je le croise en sortant, on doit se frôler pour passer dans le couloir, il est massif, il ne bouge pas d’un pouce, je me faufile contre lui et il dit un truc en allemand que je ne comprends pas mais je suis sûr que c’est suggestif et je deviens rouge, rouge comme sa bouche.

On fait la tournée des bars, je suis complètement bourré, ça dure tellement longtemps que je commence même à avoir la gueule de bois. Je me fais des films de fou dans ma tête, dès qu’il me regarde j’ai l’impression que ça veut dire un truc, dès qu’il me frôle, quand il fait l’effort de trois mots d’anglais j’ai l’impression d’être amoureux, c’est méga ridicule.

\- Ton histoire a l’air super mal parti pour que vous couchiez ensemble.

\- Je sais. Et pourtant. Bref, c’est le petit matin, il est genre, 4h, on est à la Postdammer Platz, Mathis veut qu’on rentre par le premier métro et Erik propose qu’on passe au monument commémoratif de la Shoah, qui n’est pas loin, avant. Je dis que je l’ai déjà vu mais il a envie quand même, Mathis a la flemme, je me dis qu’ils ont peut-être, prévu ça enfin, je ne sais pas mais tout le monde se disperse, Mathis rentre et moi et Erik, on marche jusqu’au monument. Tu l’as déjà vu ?

\- Jamais.

\- C’est un genre de labyrinthe… Enfin non, parce que tu vois la sortie de partout, c’est des tas et des tas de pierres rectangulaires de plus en plus hautes, et, enfin, tu t’enfonces dans un genre de cadrillage et petit à petit les pierres sont plus hautes que toi, c’est angoissant, c’est sombre, c’est très simple, c’est… Magnifique. J’adore cet endroit. Bref. A 4h du matin évidemment, il n’y a personne.

\- Je t’en supplie ne me dis pas que tu t’es fait dépuceler sur le mémorial de la Shoah.

\- Non. Mais je me suis fait branler dans le mémorial de la Shoah et c’était merveilleux.

Je fais la grimace, il remonte son genou entre mes cuisses, en plein dans les couilles. Je grogne, fort.

\- Ça fait mal, connard.

\- C’est le but. Bref, avant que tu ne dises, je ne sais pas quoi… Ecoute jusqu’au bout.

\- Hmmm.

 - Et ne boude pas.

\- Hmm…

\- Louis.

\- Embrasse-moi…

Ça se trouble dans son regard, sur ses joues. Je monte contre lui, il encadre mon visage de ses mains. Sa bouche me bouleverse, à chaque fois que je l’embrasse. Le sang qui bat dans ses lèvres, le gout de sa langue. On s’embrasse longtemps, je glisse la main dans son caleçon, je le prends dans ma main, il frémit :

\- On vient juste de…

\- Je ne fais rien.

Il a les joues rouges. Il laisse ma main là, il agrippe mon tee-shirt dans son poing serré. Mon amour, il murmure et je le sens trembler, ses genoux contre mes genoux, son sexe dans ma main, sa lèvre contre ma joue. Il continue.

\- Alors, on…. On marche vers le centre du mémorial, là où les murs sont les plus hautes. Il fait nuit, il pleut légèrement. On se balade côte à côte sans parler, à des endroits la lune éclaire la pierre. J’ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l’heure, je n’ai jamais rien fait avec des mecs, sauf des petits trucs en soirée, mais à part le baiser avec la langue et quelques… Frottements l’air de rien… Bon. Et puis je sens sa main qui cherche la mienne, j’ai l’impression que mes paumes sont moites et ça me stresse, je sens qu’il me regarde mais je n’arrive pas à tourner la tête.

\- T’étais timide ?

\- Je suis toujours timide… Mais là j’étais paralysé. Et je bandais mais, tellement…. J’avais trop, trop envie de lui et j’avais peur qu’il m’embrasse et qu’il s’arrête là, j’avais peur qu’il en veuille plus et de mal m’y prendre, j’avais peur de ne pas aimer, je ne sais pas… J’avais trop peur. Bref, je finis par le regarder, lui cesse de marcher et me fait reculer contre la pierre. Il me tient toujours la main, il la ramène au-dessus de ma tête et sans m’embrasser, sans rien, juste en me regardant, en bloquant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête… Il met directement la sienne entre mes jambes, d’abord sur mon jean et comme je ne le repousse pas, il défait ma braguette et il met sa main dans mon caleçon. J’ai cru que j’allais défaillir. On pouvait nous voir de partout mais l’instant d’après j’oublie parce que jamais de ma vie une nana ne m’avait touché comme ça, même moi je me touche pas comme ça, c’était la meilleure branlette que j’avais jamais reçu de ma vie.

\- C’est glauque. C’est mignon mais en même temps, c’est glauque, surtout l’endroit.

\- Ce n’est pas glauque. Parce qu’il met sa bouche dans mon cou, mais il ne m’embrasse pas vraiment, et t’as l’impression qu’embrasser, il sait pas à quoi ça sert. J’ai les jambes en coton, je l’arrête parce que je ne sais même pas si j’aurais joui, j’étais tellement en extase que j’aurais aussi bien pu m’évanouir. Je passe les deux bras autour de son cou et je l’embrasse, mais je l’embrasse… Merci pour la branlette Deutsch Qualitat, teste un peu mon French Kiss. Il fait des petits bruits quand je l’embrasse, il a l’air d’adorer ça et… Si ça a l’air glauque alors c’est que je raconte mal, parce que dans ce moment il y avait quelque chose de magnifique, quelque chose d’intensément vivant de la façon dont la terre est intensément vivante quand il pleut, quelque chose de sombre et de magnifique parce que le sexe c’est sombre et magnifique, c’est exactement ça.

Et après, il me tient la main, il m’emmène chez lui. C’est petit, en bordel, ses draps sentent la sueur mais ça m’excite, tout m’excite, on s’embrasse en se déshabillant et tout est démesuré, tout est comme dans un porno et comme dans la réalité, comme si tout avait pris la pluie et que les odeurs réelles remontaient du sol, les couleurs réelles sans voile par-dessus. Je me retrouve à poil devant lui, sur son lit. Il a une bite minuscule, je trouve ça beau, il commence avec ses doigts, j’en envie de hurler, de secouer quelque chose très fort, il met une capote et quand il vient en moi je crie, je crie comme si je prenais monstrueusement mon pied mais ce n’est pas ça, c’est plutôt un truc qui se casse en moi et que j’aide à briser. Quelque chose qu’il faut secouer de toutes ses forces et…

Il halète. Son histoire m’a enflammé, je le sentais bouger sous ma main alors j’accompagnais le mouvement, tout doucement puis plus fort quand il m’agrippait, plus fort quand il haletait… après un moment il dit :

\- C’est pas ma bite qu’il faut secouer de toutes tes forces, hein…

Je lâche, je crie, je rigole mais je crie :

\- Ah mais t’es con, t’es con ! Putain, t’as une passion pour le gâchis, même quand c’est toi qui prend ton pied t’aime bien tout foutre par terre, je ne comprends pas.

Son sourire, ses baisers humides, sa tristesse profonde qui recouvre tout, qui colle à nos peaux, qui les rend glissantes.

\- Pour garder le contrôle, c’est tout.

Je ne dis rien, je mordille le côté de sa main, comme il fait quand il est angoissé. J’attends qu’il finisse l’histoire mais il n’ajoute rien, alors je demande :

\- Tu l’as revu ?

- Jamais. Et je n’aurais pas voulu. Tu sais, c’était tout sauf une première fois pleine de tendresse. La première fois, un peu, mais on a fait l’amour trois fois, entre six heures et midi, et ce n’était pas du sexe, c’était de la baise, le genre qui claque sur ta peau, qui tire fort. Le genre violent. Le genre que je voulais.

Un silence, une prière, laissée sans réponse.

\-  Mais j’ai écrit un roman sur lui. Tu l’as lu, je crois. Mit mir in einer neuen schprareu riden. L’époque où je pensais que c’était dramatico-poétique d’avoir un titre qu’à peine une personne sur dix peut comprendre.

Je réfléchis. Il en a écrit tellement, mais oui, je l’ai lu. Deux hommes qui ne parlent pas la même langue. Une histoire d’amour sur fond de liberté trop intense. Un roman qui parlait beaucoup, beaucoup de cul.

\- Je l’ai lu. J’aimais beaucoup les scènes… J’aime beaucoup la façon dont tu écris les scènes d’amour. Elles sont toujours, réalistes et belles et… Il y a toujours des trucs qui me secouent, dedans. Je me rappelle, quand l’un des deux personnages ramasse le caleçon de l’autre, y met son visage et le respire. Je trouvais ça franchement… Sale, mais quand toi tu l’écris c’est magnifique.

Il sourit. Mon admiration pour ses mots, il la reçoit à double tranchant : ça le met mal à l’aise mais si je cessais, ça le déprimerait complètement. L’air de rien, j’ajoute :

\- Tu parles beaucoup de cul, dans tes histoires.

\- Bien sûr. Le sexe, c’est la vie. C’est la métaphore de la vie. C’est sublime et terrible et la plupart du temps, pas top mais sympa quand même. On baise et on couche et on aime et on a envie d’exister. C’est la vie.

D’accord. On se tripote un peu en parlant, du bout des doigts, des caresses douces qui passent par le ventre, les genoux. On s’est déjà épuisé, juste avant. Je murmure :

\- C’est le premier garçon avec qui tu as couché.

\- Oui.

\- Mais c’est lequel, le premier avec qui tu as fait l’amour ?

Je m’attends à ce qu’il réponde « Violence » mais il rougit brusquement, violement et je rougis aussi, à en avoir aussitôt les joues qui brûlent parce que, je ne suis pas sûr mais…

\- C’est toi.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, c’est toi. Au printemps dernier, après qu’on soit resté dehors jusqu’à l’ouverture des boulangeries. Quand on est rentré chez toi, dans ton lit minuscule, quand je n’arrêtais pas de trembler et que tu n’arrivais pas à maintenir une érection le temps de mettre une capote et que j’aurais voulu me foutre de ta gueule mais je pouvais pas parler j’avais trop peur. Quand tu m’as demandé si j’avais peur d’avoir mal et que je t’ai dit que j’avais peur de ne pas aimer, c’était la première fois de ma vie que je faisais l’amour.

Je ne dois pas avoir l’air de le croire. Il a toujours les joues rouges, il tire ma main vers ses hanches, ses fesses, ses yeux se ferment un peu ;

\- Bien sûr que c’est la vérité. Tu es mon premier amoureux… Le premier que j’aime réellement.

Mots d’amour plus hauts que les montagnes. Il ne les disait jamais, Avant. Quand j’aurais su les recevoir correctement.  Maintenant, c’est moi qui n’y croit plus.

Mais ce soir, ça va.

On crève de chaud, on enlève les fringues qui restent. L’arrière de ses cuisses est en sueur, ses cuisses étalées sur les miennes agenouillé, ses bras en croix autour de lui, son sexe dressé, son ventre nu capable d’avaler le monde.

\- Tu écriras sur nous ? Sur moi ?

\- Je te l’ai dit, non ? Que j’allais écrire sur nous, pour le NaNo.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes reprendre celui de l’année dernière ?

Il secoue la tête. Non merci, jamais, plutôt crever. Je suis curieux mais j’oublie ma question parce que j’ai envie de lui, j’ai un mal fou à m’en rappeler.

\- Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que tu vas raconter, sur nous ?

\- La vérité… Va chercher une capote, s’il te plait…

\- Quelle vérité… ? Il y en a sous ton oreiller.

Il se contorsionne, brusquement rendu faible et maladroit par le désir. Il fouille à l’aveugle, me tend un préservatif.

\- LA vérité, il n’y en a pas quinze… Enfin, si, il y a plein d’angles mais… J’ai trop envie de toi, s’il te plait. La vérité, la nôtre, je vais trouver les mots exacts pour la raconter.

Sonnette d’alarme assourdie par les multiples cris de mon corps qui veut le sien. Je déteste ces saloperies de capotes, je déteste l’odeur de plastique du lubrifiant, je préfère encore les odeurs artificielles de fruits qu’il y a parfois. Je la déroule en essayant de ne pas me gourer de sens, ça m’est déjà arrivé.

\- Mais… Tu comptes parler de ton père ?

Je sens ses ongles un peu longs dans mes avant-bras. Il n’aime pas préparer le terrain, on ne fait pas souvent l’amour, pas de cette façon-là mais il aime que ça fasse mal, tout son corps qui se contracte et cet angle impossible des corps, son dos cambré jusqu’à que je le tire à moi, qu’il soit assis sur moi entre mes bras.

\- Bah, évidemment… Encore, j’aime bien quand… Là…

On ne se rend plus compte que nos souffles sont presque arrêtés, que nos corps ruissellent de sueur, tendus et douloureux. On ne se rend plus compte, on est en osmose et j’ai envie de le secouer, j’ai envie de lui faire vraiment très mal, de l’envoyer se prendre tous les murs possibles, de le serrer de l’empêcher de respirer.

\- Je vais raconter… Notre histoire… La vraie…

La peur serre ce que le désir ne peut pas atteindre. Je ceins sa taille de mes mains.

\- Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas écrire ça. Ça serait comme des aveux, t’es fou, tu ne peux pas écrire ça.

\- Ça sera juste de la fiction.

\- Tu déconnes Harry, tu ne peux pas écrire ça.

Il s’agrippe pour tenir, je sens son souffle sur mon épaule, son haleine. Il est rose de partout, il est couvert d’étoiles.

\- On peut tout écrire…. J’ai besoin de le mettre par écrit. J’ai besoin de raconter.

\- Des aveux, tu veux faire un roman d’aveux ? T’es cinglé ?

Plus fort. Plus vite. Plus douloureux. Plus bordélique. Plus comme tu aimes, non ?

\- C’est de la fiction…

\- Arrête tes conneries.

Je me sens froid, d’un coup, le temps qu’il m’a fallu pour me rendre compte qu’il ne déconnait pas alors je refroidis, redescend, je reste là avec mon corps emboité à son corps mais je pers ma tendresse fébrile, graduellement.

\- Je ne déconne pas.

\- Si, tu déconnes.

Lui aussi refroidi, lui aussi continue à prendre son pied, moins fébrile, plus concentré, un sourire mauvais naissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne déconne jamais avec les mots. C’est mon projet de NaNo. Une histoire un peu policière. Tu penses savoir qui a fait le coup, et à la fin tu te rends compte…

\- Que tu le savais depuis le début ?

\- Non. Que ça n’avait pas d’importance.

Il me fait peur, il me met en colère à avoir ce sourire aux lèvres, il me donne envie de m’énerver alors je m’énerve sur son corps même si ça me fait peur, surtout parce que ça me fait peur.

\- Je l’écrirais, il dit. Et ils le liront. Tu n’as pas le choix.

C’est l’orgasme le plus énervant que je n’ai jamais eu.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre Quatorze.

 

\- Toi, raconte.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que cette nuit est suffisamment longue ?

\- On a déjà fait l’amour deux fois, on peut aller jusqu’à trois et établir un record.

\- Trois fois, ce n’est pas mon record…

Je passe mes doigts le long de mon sexe, en parlant. Juste le bout des phalanges, tout du long, traçant des cercles à la surface de ma peau. Les premières fois, Harry me murmurait : insatiable… Mais ce ne sont pas des caresses. Plutôt un genre de visite médicale, une façon de retracer les limites, quand j’ai oublié, à me confondre en un autre, ce qui était moi et ce qui était lui. De vérifier que tout est toujours là et en bon état. Harry est couché à côté de moi, nos pieds croisés à hauteur de la cheville pour ne pas perdre le contact, mais rien d’autre. Après l’amour je n’ai plus envie qu’on me touche, pas tout de suite, pas après la deuxième fois, quand le corps commence à être douloureux, engourdi et lancinant. Mais je ressens son corps à lui, je le ressens comme si c’était le mien. Sa peau brulante, la sensation de vide physique, sa voix nébuleuse mais curieuse aussi.

\- C’est quoi, ton record ?

\- Cinq, sur une période de dix heures. Deux fois le soir, une fois durant la nuit et deux fois le matin. La cinquième, j’avais franchement mal, et elle aussi. Le pire orgasme de ma vie, je crois. Qui puisse dans tes réserves au point de te déprimer, je ne sais pas pourquoi on l’a fait.

\- On n’ira pas jusqu’à cinq.

Il se tourne sur le côté. Il a la marque de mes ongles sur les hanches, mais dans son regard il y a celui de qui ignorait qu’il avait faim et, respirant l’odeur d’un plat, se découvre une fringale délirante. Ce que j’ai esquissé, il veut que je le continue. Je tends la main vers son ventre, hésitant.

\- T’as encore envie… ?

\- J’ai envie que tu racontes une histoire.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mais… ? Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Une peur couleur d’obscurité totale vient sourdre dans mon ventre alors je caresse le sien pour la chasser. Je secoue la tête. Rien, oublie. Je vais te raconter une histoire.

\- Tu veux l’histoire de ma première fois aussi ?

\- Elle est bien ?

\- Chai pas. Je pense, ouais. Je n’arrivais pas à raconter comme toi, mais… Je peux essayer. Et…

Je n’ai pas envie de rabattre la couette sur nous et si la sueur commence à sécher, je préfère l’en empêcher en le réchauffant encore. Ne pas laisser la température redescendre. Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie ou pas, je sais seulement qu’Harry n’a pas souvent envie, lui, alors tant que je peux l’encourager…. Je me glisse plus près, murmure contre son visage :

\- Tu veux que je te caresse, tout en racontant ?

Il rit, son sexe a comme une pulsation mais il ne se laisse pas tenter.

\- Non. Je ne préfère pas, non. Peut-être plus tard.

Puis quand je vais commencer, il ajoute à mi-voix.

\- Ce ne sont pas des « caresses », que je veux.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que je n’aime pas ce mot. Dans son sens exact. Je veux plus… L’inverse d’être caressé, cajolé, entouré de tendresse. L’inverse exact.

Sa voix semble monter depuis les tréfonds de son ventre, sur lequel j’ai le bout des doigts. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment lui donner ce qu’il veut alors que je n’ai qu’envie de le serrer dans mes bras le plus délicatement possible, d’effleurer ses bras, de lui laisser des baisers légers partout sur le corps. J’ai mal au ventre, je remonte ma main, le prend par la taille et l’attire à moi fort, serré fort, durement, je ne sais pas quoi faire d’autre. Il m’enlace aussi, le souffle court, le regard voilé et tendre. Tu aimes quand je te serre ? Quand je te tiens comme si tu m’appartenais ? Moi, j’aime bien. Te dire que tu es à moi, rien qu’à moi, je peux faire ça.

Je raconte.

\- J’étais largement moins expérimenté que toi… Mon premier baiser, j’avais dix-huit ans, et tout le reste dans la foulée. C’était quand ton premier baiser, toi ?

\- A six ans avec mon père.

Je ne fais pas exprès. Mais ça me fait mal d’entendre ça, un poing métallique dans mon ventre et comme une protection, tout en me penchant pour embrasser son front, je lève les yeux au ciel. Son corps entier s’arc-boute pour me repousser et je n’ai pas la présence d’esprit de le retenir.

\- T’as levé les yeux au ciel ?

\- Pardon, ce n’est pas…

\- Désolé de te souler avec ma vie, hein, désolé d’être une victime ou je ne sais pas quelle connerie de survivant comme ils s’appellent, désolé d’être un survivant d’agression sexuelle, putain.

\- Harry, arrête, attends, c’est pas du tout…

J’essaye de lui expliquer, c’était involontaire, je n’ai juste pas su réagir mais il s’énerve trop, il me tourne le dos, repousse mes mains, parle plus fort que moi.

\- Et bah je t’en parlerais plus, j’en ai marre d’être un survivant, de me trainer des séquelles comme des boulets, je préfère encore crever, je préfère encore…

J’ai mes bras autour de lui à nouveau, fort, le visage contre sa nuque et quand sa voix meurt faute de mots, de souffle, de courage, je mets la mienne à la place.

\- Je n’ai pas sur réagir. Je suis désolé. Tu ne peux pas t’attendre à ce que tout le monde réagisse correctement en entendant ça, c’est trop douloureux. Je ne voulais pas donner l’impression… J’ai juste eu mal et je me suis défendu, ce n’est pas volontaire.

\- Mais tu le savais ! Ce n’est pas comme si c’était une nouvelle !

\- Oui mais, c’est comme si je m’en rappelais à chaque fois que tu en parles…

\- T’oublies ?!

\- BIEN SUR QUE J’OUBLIE, TU CROIS QUE TOUT CE QUI EST ECRIT SUR TA FIGURE C’EST MON PERE ME VIOLAIT QUAND J’ETAIS GOSSE ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai crié aussi fort. Mais ça le calme. Un moment on ne dit rien, puis il se tourne dans mes bras, lentement, pour me faire face. Il a l’air… dévasté. Trop malheureux pour avoir le droit de pleurer. Sa voix n’est qu’un souffle rauque qui n’effleure pas ses cordes vocales mais entre profondément dans ma poitrine.

\- Oui.

Je me sens pleurer pour lui, je l’embrasse et ma bouche est chaude et humide de larmes.

\- Non… Non mon amour, certainement pas, non. Pas du tout…

\- Mais si.

Je pleure si fort d’un coup que ses mains viennent caresser mes cheveux pour me consoler. Je répète Non, non, c’est faux, t’es tellement plus que ça, tellement mieux, t’es si beau, si merveilleux, t’es si talentueux, t’es tellement… Mais il ne me croit pas.

Ce n’est pas ce que lui voit.

\- Pourquoi c’est toi qui pleure, hein ?

\- Parce que quand t’as mal, j’ai mal…

Il embrasse mon front sans rien dire. Quand mes larmes se calment, quand il est allé me chercher un mouchoir et que je me sens franchement con, il rit tout bas, enfermé derrière les murailles de ce rire et il demande, caché par-delà son sourire :

\- Tu me racontes, alors ?

Je renifle encore un moment. Puis cette fois, je raconte.

\- J’avais dix-huit, c’était la soirée d’intégration de ma prépa…

Je lui raconte, l’alcool, un baiser dans la réserve ou je l’avais accompagné chercher des packs de bière. Je lui raconte les rendez-vous chez lui, les étapes passées, les films en fond comme pour faire semblant d’autre chose. Je lui raconte la première fellation que j’ai reçu, le faux cuir du canapé collant à mon dos, la sensation que ma peau était poisseuse et brulante absolument partout, et quand il a retiré sa bouche et que c’est parti d’un coup, sur son visage et qu’il était mort de rire, qu’il me demandait si j’avais regardé trop de porno inconsistant alors que j’avais honte, j’étais tellement bien et j’avais honte alors je riais bêtement.

Je cherche les mots pour le faire rire, mais je garde certains aspects pour moi. Je ne lui dis pas que leurs yeux ont exactement la même couleur. Je ne lui dis pas à quel point je me sentais en sécurité lorsque j’étais blotti dans ses bras et que personne au monde n’a jamais pu me faire ressentir ça à nouveau. Je ne lui dis pas que l’on faisait flamber l’amour, que l’on se disait je t’aime quand on couchait ensemble parce que l’un comme l’autre, on voulait tellement être aimé que ça nous faisait jouir beaucoup plus fort, de dire et d’entendre ça, même si on ne le pensait pas vraiment.

Je ne dis pas ces choses-là. J’enchaine sur les relations suivantes, les filles avec lesquelles j’ai commencé à construire quelque chose, des châteaux en Kapla, géométriques et pas trop haut, qui ne s’effondrent pas pour rien comme les châteaux de cartes. Puis j’arrive à lui et je finis pudiquement, sans rien dire de ce que je ressens.

Il a les yeux fermés. Je lui donne une tape sur les fesses, il les rouvre aussitôt et la lueur s’allume dans ses yeux, la lueur de désir pur qui me fait peur.

\- C’est chiant ce que je raconte ?

\- Non. J’écoutais. Je me concentrais sur ta voix.

\- Hmm.

\- D’ailleurs, j’ai des questions.

Il grimpe sur moi, je le sens dur contre moi, pas tout à fait dressé mais pas loin, se réchauffant à son contact. Tu n’es pas foutu comme l’allemand de ton histoire, je voudrais lui dire. Mais c’est trop bête alors je me tais.

Peut-être que je ne devrais pas me taire autant.

\- Pourquoi tu n’as rien fait avant d’avoir dix-huit ans ? Pas envie ?

\- Très envie… Pas d’occasions. J’étais super timide.

\- Hmm. Et tu as déjà été amoureux ? Avant moi ?

\- Tu te rappelles quand tu m’as dit que depuis tes quinze ans, tu avais été amoureux en permanence ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Mais tu m’as dit que j’étais ton premier amour.

Il va pour se justifier mais je le coupe d’un sourire, d’une caresse sur sa taille, avec les ongles pour le faire frémir. Regarde-moi, j’apprends.

\- Je crois que c’est pareil pour moi. J’ai été amoureux… J’ai été amoureux deux fois, avant de te connaitre. Mais ce n’était pas pareil. C’était dans ma tête. J’ai toujours aimé dans ma tête.

Il a les mains sur mon torse, les hanches aventureuses mais il cesse de bouger. Il m’écoute vraiment, maintenant. La force et l’exactitude des mots n’ont plus d’importance. L’histoire derrière, comme une seule chose mouvante, compte plus que le reste.

\- Mon premier amour, elle s’appelait Céleste. Elle était dans ma classe en sixième, puis à nouveau en seconde. On a été très vaguement amis pendant toute cette période, elle devait probablement savoir que je l’aimais, mais ça s’arrêtait là. Alors que j’étais… Obsédé par elle. Quand j’y repense, je devais être un peu flippant par moment. Au collège c’était potentiellement mignon, mais au lycée c’était ridicule. Je n’osais pas lui parler, je rêvassais après elle, j’ai même essayé d’écrire des poèmes pour elles mais impossible. Heureusement. Je n’ai jamais rien tenté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas la draguer… Je voulais qu’elle m’aime. Je voulais… Qu’elle lise au fond de mon âme ? Si ce n’était pas le grand amour, je n’en voulais pas.

Il ne dit rien. Je ne sais pas s’il est d’accord, mais il comprend. Se penchant, toujours assis sur moi il se blotti, roulé en boule sur mon torse et mon ventre.

\- Et le deuxième ?

\- Le deuxième, c’était après ma relation avec Corentin. Corentin, le mec de la soirée de ma prépa. Il m’avait fait oublier Céleste, qui soit dit en passant, pour les nouvelles que j’ai eu d’elle après le lycée… S’est révélée être lesbienne. Je vis moins mal mon rejet pendant sept ans, du coup.

\- Je ne suis même pas étonné. Continue.

\- Le deuxième, c’était Edouard. Le copain d’une des filles de ma prépa. Un mec d’une beauté et d’une classe invraisemblable. Il venait aux soirées qu’on faisait. Il a très bien vu que je craquais sur lui, il s’en amusait. Il me draguait pour rire, il était absolument hétéro. Je souffrais le martyr mais je n’entrais même pas dans son jeu. J’essayais d’avoir l’air cool, c’était ridicule.

Lui aussi avait des yeux sublimes. Mais je ne le dis pas non plus. Je ne dis pas ce que ça me faisait ressentir, cette tristesse et cette force mélangée, cette obsession. Mais Harry me fixe et je sais qu’il comprend.

\- Et j’ai été amoureux de lui pendant…. Jusqu’au jour où je te l’ai lu pour la première fois, ou je t’ai parlé sur Twitter et je suis tombé amoureux de toi, très vite.

\- J’étais aussi inaccessible que les deux autres, c’est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et quand je suis devenu accessible… Je n’ai pas perdu tout mon intérêt.

\- Non. Alors qu’eux l’auraient perdu. Mais toi non. Tu étais d’autres choses qu’inaccessible.

Je le vois réfléchir, je vois tous les rouages enclenchés et je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai le brusque désir de tirer dans le tas, des petits cailloux dans les dents qui feraient tout voler en éclat.

\- Toi je t’aime, eux… C’était plus, une forme d’obsession.

\- Parce que nous, ce n’est pas ça ?

Il s’est redressé, je le regarde sans comprendre. Il a l’air si immense, comme ça au-dessus de moi. L’air froid, mélancolique, implacable. J’ai mal au ventre rien qu’à le voir, j’ai mal de peur.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Nous. Ce qu’on a. Ce n’est pas de l’obsession ?

\- Je…

\- Tu ferais n’importe quoi pour moi, non ?

J’hésite. Je voudrais lui dire, est-ce que je n’ai pas déjà fait n’importe quoi pour toi ? Mais je prends ses mains, ses poignets entre mes doigts.

\- Je ferais tout pour toi. Et si on t’avait accusé, j’aurais tout pris sur moi pour te protéger. Je mourrais pour toi, je tuerais pour moi, je…

\- Tu n’as jamais tué pour moi.

J’ai la gorge qui se serre. Non. Je n’ai jamais tué pour lui. Mais je l’ai aidé à cacher le corps.

\- J’ai gardé ton secret, je dis. Je t’ai gardé avec. Les deux sont enterrés dans mon cœur et n’en sortiront jamais.

\- Donc quand tu me vois tu ne penses pas « victime de viol », mais tu penses « parricide » ?

\- Harry…

\- C’est de l’obsession. Je ne dis pas que c’est mal. Mais c’est exactement ce que c’est. La façon dont tu m’aimes…. La façon dont je t’aime. Tu n’as pas idée. Toi t’as eu que des histoires d’amour sans passion et des obsessions sans histoire d’amour. Moi j’ai eu ma tête fracassée contre des murs. Je suis ton premier amour, t’es mon premier amour.

Ma main est posée sur sa cuisse, il la remonte à son ventre, l’enfonce en un poing douloureux, qui cogne.

\- C’est de l’obsession, le genre violent, le genre qui donne envie de faire mal, toi et moi. Le genre qu’on veut secouer fort pour le ressentir, dont on griffe la surface avec les ongles, frénétiquement, on veut toujours plus.

Mon poing dans son ventre, ses mains entre mes hanches, ses yeux fous.

\- J’en veux toujours plus, je n’arrête jamais. Je ne veux pas être autrement qu’excessif. Je ne veux pas être sauvé, guéri, entouré, je veux être secoué et déraciné.

Son corps s’incline, il ressemble à une fleur vénéneuse.

\- Tu peux faire ça, toi ? Tu peux m’aimer comme je veux ? Me secouer, me déraciner, me comprendre ?

\- Je te comprends…

Ses mains, oh ses mains, oh à mon corps défendant et épuisé je suis excité et j’ai mal d’envie, j’en veux plus mais je n’en peux plus.

\- … Je te vois…

\- T’es sur ?

Ses mains glissantes, ses doigts contre ma bouche, son corps secret. Oh mon amour, à mon corps défendant mais incapable de te résister, je glisse en toi et j’ai l’impression que je suis entier là, serré à l’intérieur de toi, dans le noir comme si j’étais contenu dans ton poing fermé.

\- Tu me vois vraiment ou tu vois ce que tu veux voir ?

Mais putain, t’as pas mal, t’es pas fatigué, t’es humain pour déjà recommencer, t’es quelle entité empoisonnée, quel personnage de roman ?

\- Tu vois ce que je suis ou tu ne vois qu’une image, belle et sombre, sublime et décadente, couverte de sang mais jamais de poussière, toujours fidèle à elle-même, dans sa plus belle lumière sous son plus beau profil ? Tu me vois vraiment ou tu fais juste semblant ?

Je ne vais pas y arriver. Je n’ai pas de réserves infinis, je ne suis pas une putain de source magique comme dans les métaphores de ses romans, j’ai mal et je ne comprends pas, je sens des barrières qui grimpent le long de mes bras, l’impossibilité de glisser dans le noir qu’il renferme, une envie de survivre qu’il voudrait que j’abandonne si je veux l’aimer.

Je ne suis pas fou.

\- Je te vois vraiment…

Je le dis avec les larmes qui montent, elles atteignent déjà mes épaules et elles font un bruit dangereux, je ne veux pas me noyer, quitte à je préfère ne pas aller me baigner.

Ses reins, ses mains, les chemins de sueur sur sa peau qui semblent tous converger loin entre ses cuisses, quelque part en lui en je suis enfermé, en train de périr de plaisir arraché en train de bruler.

Il va pour dire autre chose, pour aligner encore ses putains de mots contre lesquels je ne peux pas lutter, les larmes atteignent ma bouche. Je n’entends pas, je me mets à pleurer, à trembler sous lui et à pleurer parce que je ne veux pas, je ne voulais pas, j’ai pas envie, c’est pas juste.

On grogne de concert quand il descend brusquement de moi, affolé. Ce n’est jamais agréable. Il ne sait pas comment me toucher, il a un tel remords peint sur la figure que sa douleur à lui se mélange à la mienne, comme tout à l’heure et je pleure encore plus.

\- Pardon, pardon, je suis désolé, pardon, je ne voulais pas…

Mais je chiale. Je ne sais plus de quelle douleur, je ne sais plus pour qui ni pourquoi mais je pleure, je chiale tout ce que j’ai dans ses bras de notre monde tordu et si petit, rapiécé mais qui craque à toutes les coutures, notre monde triste que j’ai peur de voir disparaitre. Je pleure jusqu’à qu’il pleure avec moi, jusqu’à qu’on s’endorme comme ça, tous les deux à chialer.

Jusqu’à qu’on se réveille les yeux gonflés et qu’une heure durant, on ne fasse que se répéter que l’on s’aime.

Comme on allume des centaines de bougies dans l’obscurité.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre Quinze

 

\- Tu as pris de quoi lire ?

Je sors son carnet de mon sac, celui qu’il a abandonné sous son canapé l’an dernier. La question était posée d’un ton amusé mais quand il voit la couverture abimée, son visage change du tout au tout. Sourcils froncés, lèvres étirées en une ligne fine. Quoi ? Il se détourne avec un haussement d’épaule qui cache mal à quel point ça lui déplait et posant son sac sur un siège, il sort son ordinateur.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Rien. Tu lis ce que tu veux.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça t’embêterait…

\- Ça ne m’embête pas.

Puis il part dire bonjour aux gens du Nano, coupant court à la discussion. Il passe d’un groupe à l’autre, il y a des tics hargneux dans sa légèreté, des mouvements involontaires de ses mains. Je n’en reparle pas. A minuit quand il commence à écrire, je le sens me jeter des coups d’œil, assis à côté de lui à relire son roman. C’est une version brute, condensée, non corrigée des passages plus travaillés qu’il m’envoyait par email.

J’avais oublié…

_Et toi qui m’écoute, est ce que je ne fais pas que t’utiliser pour ne pas être seul, pour ne pas devenir fou ?_

_Je ne voulais pas devenir fou, j’avais peur de toucher la paroi, de la sentir fragile, prête à éclater comme une bulle de chewing-gum ou voler en éclats comme des vitres en sucre. Je ne voulais pas glisser longtemps sur la pensée, passer la frontière et me réveiller pour me rendre compte que cela faisant des mois que j’étais cinglé._

_Je voulais avoir du sang sur les mains mais j’avais peur de ne pouvoir jamais l’enlever de sous mes ongles._

_Est-ce que tu penses que je suis fou ? Est-ce que tu penses que je l’ai tué ? Rien que d’y penser j’ai mal au ventre, j’ai envie de pleurer, de m’allonger et de mourir. Ne surtout pas attendre qu’ils m’enferment, mourir tout de suite, que ça s’arrête. Tout plutôt que de devoir me défendre, tout plutôt qu’être une fois de plus confronté à une société ou les victimes sont coupables, où il faudrait que je prouve quelque chose que je ne peux pas prouver, à peine expliquer, ou ma parole face à l’agresseur n’aurait aucune valeur, tout persuadés qu’ils sont qu’il est « si facile de mentir »._

A la fin de la première World War, il n’a écrit que mille mots et il est agacé.

\- Pourquoi tu lis ça ?

Je ne comprends rien à sa hargne, elle me fait l’effet d’un vent glacé sur mes épaules et je me recroqueville.

\- Je ne sais pas… j’ai eu envie de te relire… ?

\- T’as tous mes bouquins reliés chez toi, pourquoi t’as choisi celui-ci ?

J’ai les joues rouges, je ne sais même pas de quoi j’ai honte. C’est plutôt de la peur, de lui. Une peur infantile face à tout ce qui est grand et qui crie. Je referme le livre, le glisse dans mon sac.

\- Pardon.

Il a honte aussi, de sa colère mais il reste là sans savoir comment en sortir. Je pose la main sur la sienne, il les regarde sans réagir.

\- Tu as bien écrit ?

\- Ça va.

\- Je peux lire ?

\- Non.

D’accord. J’enlève ma main, je me lève. C’est la pause, j’ai envie de me reprendre le ventre de chocolat pour être moins triste. Il reste assis et quand je suis dos à lui, il lance :

\- J’écris sur nous, tu te rappelles ?

Je me rappelle. Je pensais que tu avais changé d’avis.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses.

\- Et alors ?

Et je me retourne, lentement, vraiment très lentement parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire, j’ai plein de mots qui viennent mais la plupart ne feraient que déclencher des guerres et qu’est-ce qu’on a à se disputer comme ça ? Il a les mains jointes, serrées entre ses cuisses, les sourcils froncés comme des ailes noires, les yeux assombris par les sentiments qu’il y a dedans. Il parle à ma place, il parle avant que je trouve les mots.

\- Ce que j’écris, c’est plus important que tout le reste pour moi. A part ma mère et mes sœurs, et encore. L’écriture, ça passe avant tout le reste et avant toi. Donc j’écris ce que je veux.

Il repose ses mains sur le clavier.

\- Je t’avais prévenu.

Avant de me détourner, je vois ses yeux briller comme des billes et je sais qu’il a envie de pleurer. Ça me soulève le cœur. Mais je pars, je vais quelque part loin de lui là où il ne peut pas m’atteindre, je vais fumer un quart de cigarette dehors et me calmer, je vais décider ce que je dois faire avec le fait qu’il y a quelque chose qui m’excite terriblement dans son irascible comportement d’auteur maudit.

J’écrase ma cigarette contre le mur, je vais chercher à manger et je retourne près de lui avec une assiette. Il est sur son téléphone, il le range vite quand j’arrive, s’essuie les yeux. Je me rassois, pose l’assiette à côté de son ordinateur et lui prend la main. Il murmure :

\- Pardon.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Non… Non, je suis triste.

\- Pourquoi tu es triste ?

Il secoue la tête, je ne sais pas s’il ne veut pas me le dire ou s’il l’ignore lui-même. J’embrasse l’intérieur de ma main, il caresse mon visage.

\- Tu m’aimes même quand je suis insupportable ?

\- Tout le temps.

Il sourit, cette ébauche sensuelle sur ces lèvres quand il se trouve un peu ridicule. Il m’attire à lui, on s’embrasse un moment, on se goutte, il mordille ma lèvre.

\- J’écris sur nous, il murmure contre ma bouche. C’est une surprise. Fais-moi confiance, s’il te plait.

Je le mordille en retour. D’accord.

En secret, je relis son carnet. Il n’y a pas vraiment d’histoire, juste un personnage au genre, nom et âge indéfini, qui raconte plein de choses, ce qu’il ressent, ce qu’il a vécu, et qui potentiellement, vient de faire quelque chose de grave, et l’on comprend que c’est un meurtre même s’il clame plus ou moins son innocence, et l’on comprend que c’est son père… Et petit à petit, parlant au lecteur, lui demandant des choses étranges, de regarder le ciel pour lui qui ne peut plus, de ne pas sauter des pages, petit à petit le personnage semble vouloir convaincre de son existence propre, de sa réalité, que rien n’est encore écrit quand bien même il est inscrit sur ses pages… Petit à petit, il tombe amoureux du lecteur.

Petit à petit, il lui avoue tout.

La lecture me trouble et ça m’énerve, parce que j’ai vraiment envie de demander à Harry de m’expliquer, ce qu’il voulait dire, ce qu’il pensait. Je me rappelle des morceaux que j’ai lu l’an dernier et c’était différent, je ne le connaissais pas comme ça ou peut être seulement que je n’aurais pas pu penser que peut être, c’était de moi qu’il tombait amoureux tout en écrivant ça.

Je ne pouvais pas penser que ça deviendrait vrai. Que tout deviendrait vrai.

On se voit en coups de vent cette semaine-là, on ne se retrouve qu’au premier Write-in. On s’assoit face à face, chacun sur nos ordinateurs, écrivant et travaillant. On se donne des petits coups de pieds sous la table, des caresses ratées.

Son portable sonne pendant la pause, pendant que je suis occupé à lui tenir la main et à masser ses doigts fatigués par le clavier. Il le coince contre son épaule.

\- Hey… Oui, et toi ? … Non, je suis désolé, pas ce soir… Toi aussi.

Il coupe le micro de son téléphone de sa main libre.

\- Tu voulais dormir chez moi, après le Write-In ? Ou tu avais d’autres plans ?

\- Non, je n’avais pas d’autres plans…

Je n’écoutais pas plus que ça sa conversation mais maintenant, si. Il prend le téléphone dans sa main, se replonge dans sa conversation.

\- Je sais, pardon… Non…. Je sais… Peut-être demain soir ?

Il me consulte du regard et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de demander confirmation, même si je suis sûr.

\- Tu parles à Violence ?

\- Bon… D’accord. Oui. Je t’appellerais… Oui. Oui, je te promets. Oui… Moi aussi.

Il raccroche, je le regarde fixement. C’était quoi, ça ?

\- Tu parlais à Violence ? Et à quoi tu disais « moi aussi » ?

Il rit, mais ça sonne faux alors il arrête vite.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule… Oui, je parlais à Violence. Il y a un problème ?

Comment ça « il y a un problème » ? Je l’agace tant que ça ? Je lâche sa main, elle retombe molle sur son genou et il prend son air, son petit air que je déteste, celui qui dit ne-fais-pas-d’histoires. Mais tu veux jouer on va jouer, mon amour. Moi aussi je peux mettre mes gros sabots et foncer dans le tas.

\- Non, c’est juste que j’ai du mal à comprendre. Je croyais que vous n’étiez pas amis, tu me l’as dit. Deux fois. Donc, je ne comprends pas.

\- Il me manque.

Ça me coupe le sifflet un instant, ce changement de registre. De l’air de rien à l’honnêteté. Je me sens bête, je redescends d’un ton.

\- Je suis désolé. Et je suis désolé d’être jaloux mais, c’est juste que…

\- Je ne peux pas être ami avec lui ?

\- Bien sûr que si, c’est juste…

Merde. Je secoue la tête, dépité. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire, hein ?

\- Rien. Laisse-tomber, pardon.

\- Louis…

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Mais non. C’est moi qui suis désolé. C’est juste, je n’y peux rien, je ne peux pas l’empêcher, il me manque.

Et puis, prenant une inspiration, les mains serrées sur les genoux, sans oser me regarder mais avec une dureté butée et malheureuse qui nait dans le regard, il ajoute :

\- Ça me manque.

Ça. Coucher avec lui. Baiser avec Violence, ça lui manque. Oh. D’accord. Très bien. Génial, merveilleux, fantastique, putain quoi ?

\- Oh, d’accord. Bien sûr. Tu veux quoi, ma permission ?

Poings serrés plus fort, dos tendu, rage qui se construit et s’empile.

\- Non. Je voudrais que tu comprennes. Qu’il me manque et que ça manque, que je ne le contrôle pas. Que je voudrais juste le voir.

\- Donc c’est bien ça, tu veux ma permission. Non attends, qu’est-ce que je raconte. Tu te fous de ma permission, tu veux juste m’informer.

Il se lève d’un coup, raide, on dirait que je l’ai insulté. J’ai mal dans les paumes et je me rends compte en desserrant les poings que mes ongles ont laissés des croissants blancs dans ma chair rouge vif.

\- On peut en parler dehors ?

Je voudrais lui dire que je n’en ai rien à foutre qu’on nous écoute, mais c’est pas vrai. Je hausse les épaules mais je le suis dehors. Et je ne sais pas si c’est traverser la foule, le froid à l’extérieur ou la cigarette qu’on partage avant de parler, mais je me sens beaucoup plus calme, après. Beaucoup plus à même de discuter, de comprendre.

\- Je n’ai pas recouché avec Violence.

\- Je sais. Enfin, je m’en doute.

\- Et je ne l’ai pas non plus embrassé, ni quoi que ce soit.

Je hoche la tête. J’ai peur qu’il ne comprenne pas que le problème pour moi, c’est qu’il en ait envie. Il doit voir ce que je pense parce qu’il me plante sa cigarette entre les lèvres et qu’il dit avec un morceau de sourire :

\- Et je n’ai pas envie, de l’embrasser. Ce n’est pas ça.

\- C’est quoi alors ?

Il hausse les épaules. Il y a tellement de voiles autour de lui, à chaque fois que j’en soulève un j’en découvre d’autres. Je laisse la cigarette se consumer, il est dans mes bras la tête sur mon épaule et le regard au loin.

\- Ça me manque. Ce qu’il… Ce qu’on faisait. Même si ça semble, comme un caprice, comme un simple désir qu’on peut retenir, ce n’est pas ça, je veux pas te faire de mal mais ça m’en fait à moi, ça me manque.

Il a enfoncé ses mains dans les poches de mon manteau, en parlant. Poings toujours serrés, je voudrais embrasser ses paumes, empêcher qu’elles ne soient blessées.

\- J’aime faire l’amour avec toi, Louis. J’aime ton odeur, j’aime tes mains… J’aime te tailler des pipes pour te réveiller et j’aime que tu me dises des niaiseries quand tu crois que je suis endormi. J’aime tout ce qu’on fait, dans un lit ou ailleurs. Mais ça… C’est plus comme une drogue. Un truc mauvais dont j’ai besoin et tant que je ne l’ai pas ça me démange et j’y pense de plus en plus. C’est moi. Je suis comme ça.

Il s’agite, retire ses mains. Sa voix enfle un peu, on est dans le renfoncement d’une porte cochère et il appuie ses mains sur mon torse sans que je sache s’il me repousse ou s’il m’empêche de partir.

\- Je suis ce qu’on m’a fait, ce qu’il m’a fait, je suis tout ça, ces trucs moches, mes désirs incompréhensibles et que le monde trouve révoltants et incompréhensible, je suis tout ça.

Non, non tu as tort, tu as tellement tort, tu n’es PAS tout ça. Tu es tellement plus, qu’est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprennes ? Je serre ses mains, je les serre à les blesser. Ecoute-moi, écoute-moi vraiment, comprends-moi.

\- Tu n’es pas tout ça. Tu n’es pas défini par ce que ton père t’a fait.

Ça part d’un coup, comme un premier coup de tonnerre dans un ciel sec.  Il arrache ses mains des miennes, les abats sur mon torse comme une pluie de poings de pierre, il hurle en frappant, ça me saisit, cette violence subite que je n’avais pas vu venir.

\- CA A FAIT QUI JE SUIS. EN BORDEL ET BRILLANT. MES MOTS, C’EST MON PRIX DE CONSOLATION. C’EST MOI, JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE, TU NE VAS PAS ME REPARER PARCE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS CASSE, JE SUIS SEULEMENT DIFFERENT, MODIFIE ET TU NE POURRAS JAMAIS M’ENLEVER MON ADDICTION A LA DOULEUR, TU NE POURRAS JAMAIS…

Il s’arrête pour respirer, halète, reprends moins fort mais avec autant de violence dans la voix :

\- Tu ne pourrais jamais me donner envie d’être adoré et honoré dans des draps de soie et des pétales de roses quand ce qui me provoque des orgasmes si fort à en chialer c’est qu’on m’étouffe et qu’on me frappe et qu’on…

La tête penchée en avant entre ses bras tendus, mains sur mon torse. Comme s’il allait vomir, comme s’il n’avait plus un souffle d’air et il halète, longtemps.

Moi je ne pense rien, je ne ressens rien. Il n’y a pas de vide, il n’y a pas d’étendues ou le ranger. L’espace de mon cerveau est petit et simple. Logique.

\- Alors apprends-moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Apprends-moi. A te faire chialer. T’as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu… Vois ça.

\- T’as pas confiance en moi.

\- S… Si…

Il se redresse en parlant, par étapes et je vois sa colonne vertébrale se dérouler lentement.

\- Alors apprends-moi.

Il est tout à fait droit, maintenant. Il se tient la bouche entrouverte, mâchonne sa lèvre inférieure et la relâche, perdu loin dans ses pensées qui courent.

\- Mais si tu détestes ? Si ça te dégoute ? Si je te dégoute ?

\- Non.

Aussi simple que ça. Il reprend son mordillage de lèvre, hésite, balbutie, recommence. Déclare :

\- Je pourrais te montrer.

\- Me montrer ?

\- Violence, il… On pourrait… Je te montrerais.

\- Toi, moi et Violence dans un lit ? Pour… Quoi, qu’il m’explique comment faire l’amour à mon copain ?

Regard sombre, boucliers hérissés de pointes dressés tout autour de lui.

\- C’est toi qui… !

\- Pourquoi pas.

Cerveau logique, cerveau aveugle à l’existence des conséquences. Les boucliers descendent lentement, graduellement. J’ai l’impression de tout comprendre, que tout fait sens autour de moi et je n’en ressens rien. Je demande :

\- Tu avais prévu ça ? Tu avais pensé à ça, c’était là que tu espérais qu’on arriverait ?

J’entends à peine son souffle qui murmure, tête basse, aveu à demi-mot :

\- Ne me déteste pas.

\- Je ne te déteste pas.

Non, malgré l’obsession qui me bousille le ventre et le cœur, je ne te veux pas de mal, je ne te déteste pas, je veux te faire du mal parfois mais pas du vrai, seulement celui que tu désires, seulement celui qui t’exalte et moi avec mais je ne te déteste pas et, je voudrais que tu comprennes…

\- Je tuerais pour toi, je mourais pour toi, je me ferais mal à m’arracher tout ce qui fait moi pour toi. Et parfois j’ai l’impression que tu ne te rends pas compte, que tu ne le sais pas.

Il regarde ailleurs, je passe le bras autour de sa taille et je le serre, l’oblige à me regarder. Son visage est pâle, ses yeux brillant à en oublier d’avoir une autre couleur que celle de la lumière. Il ressemble à un oiseau, à un ange apparut là sans que l’on sache s’il vient apporter la paix ou la dévastation.

\- Je le ferais. Je te l’ai dit, la dernière fois. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, tout ce que tu me demanderas, tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Et peut-être, oui, que je suis obsédé par toi, que c’est plus de l’amour c’est autre chose mais et alors ? Je suis obsédé par toi et je ferais n’importe quoi.

Je serre plus fort sa taille, il cille et ses yeux s’agrandissent. Il ne dit rien, il boit mes paroles.

\- Mais t’es à moi. T’es complètement à moi. Tu n’as pas le droit de partir, tu n’as pas le droit d’aimer quelqu’un d’autre, jamais. Tu n’es qu’à moi, tu m’appartiens.

Il frémit, je le sens se coller, ses hanches à mes hanches et quand je serre plus fort, aussi fort que j’en suis capable, il gémit. Il est à ma merci, je n’avais jamais ressenti ça. Ce pouvoir de le faire ployer, s’agripper à moi, m’appartenir. Les mots viennent sans que j’aie besoin d’y réfléchir, sans que je sache ce que j’en pense, ils viennent seulement ils surgissent et j’ignorais qu’ils étaient là quelque part.

\- Tu m’appartiens, tu n’appartiens qu’à moi, tu n’aimeras que moi, tu ne partirais jamais. Je serais tout pour toi, tout ce que tu aimes, tout ce que tu désires, je te donnerais tout. D’accord ?

Sa bouche tremble, je l’embrasse, je la mords et je l’embrasse jusqu’à qu’il sorte de son émerveillement immobile et qu’il me morde deux fois plus fort. Je le secoue.

\- D’accord ?

\- D’accord.

Puis il m’embrasse encore, grisé.

Sous mes doigts je sens son dos, je sens son corps qui se tord, sous mes doigts je sens les contours d’un pouvoir immense que je ne suis pas sûr de savoir maitriser.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre Seize.

 

Je regarde les glaçons en forme de Faucon Millenium perdre peu à peu leur forme nette, à la surface de mon verre. Je n’aime pas le Whisky, pour moi ça ne qu’un alcool trop fort au gout de poussière, qui brule la gorge. Mais c’est ça qu’Harry a servi. Alors je regarde les glaçons, parce que je n’ose pas regarder ailleurs.

Harry caresse la bande de peau nue en bas de mon dos, entre mon t-shirt et mon jean. « Bois » il murmure.

Je bois, mais ça m’oblige à me redresser et quand je bascule le verre contre mes lèvres, tout ce que j’ai dans mon champ de vision ce sont les cuisses de Violence assis en face de moi, ses cuisses très minces dans son jean très serré, et toutes les entailles qui doivent s’y trouver. Assis en face de nous deux dans le fauteuil, on dirait notre conseiller conjugal et c’est peut-être ça qu’il est.

Je repose le verre. Harry allonge ses jambes, les passe sur le miennes comme il fait toujours. Comme si ça allait me mettre à l’aise alors que tout est étrange. Je frotte son genou sans rien dire, Violence monte ses pieds nus sur la table basse et un personnage prend toute la place dans ma tête, un petit teigneux de dessin animé qui se défend en disant des stupidités et des obscénités. « Vous voulez quoi les mecs, un massage des pieds ? C’est ça le truc, du fétichisme ? Quelqu’un a apporté des stilettos dans ma taille ? »

\- T’as pas l’air content d’être là.

Il m’énerve. J’ai envie de lui répondre non, non je ne suis pas content, je n’ai pas envie, j’ai mal au ventre et je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez être à l’aise, quoique toi je comprends, tu fais comme si rien n’avait d’importance, t’es qu’un mur, une barrière géante au point qu’on est plus sûr qu’il y a quelque chose derrière et je ne t’aime pas.

Mais j’ai dit que j’essayerais alors je dis seulement :

\- J’ai peur.

Un peu de son air railleur disparait, comme si j’avais franchi une dizaine de portes dans les milliers qui l’entourent. Harry s’allonge de tout son long, il me tend la main. Viens, il dit. Embrasse-moi.

Ça commence comme ça. Le canapé est minuscule, on grimpe dans le lit. Harry s’allonge entre nous deux. Je l’embrasse, Violence l’embrasse. C’est doux, à un moment nos mains se croisent sur le ventre nu d’Harry et on se regarde, il caresse le dessus de ma main avec ses doigts, il n’a plus l’air railleur mais il y a quelque chose dans son regard, une large pellicule gentille qui ne cache pas un instant la glace dessous. Il fait un effort aussi, je me dis.

Des caresses. Au début ce ne sont que des caresses, tout le long du corps, à peine appuyées, et des baisers. Harry a le regard complètement noyé, il semble très heureux d’être entouré comme ça et c’est bon, le regarder c’est bon. Même quand il embrasse Violence, quand il lui caresse la joue, c’est bon parce qu’il a l’air heureux.

Quand on est tous les trois en caleçons et que la peur dans ma tête a été grignotée de tous les côtés, on fume un joint, assis dos contre le mur froid.

\- Pour l’instant, tout ça… C’est des trucs qu’on fait nous, non… ?

Harry se penche vers moi, je souffle la fumée entre ses lèvres. Violence tend la main, je lui passe le cylindre de papier et il appuie sa tête contre l’épaule d’Harry.

\- Oui. Parce qu’on ne sait pas par où commencer. C’est pas… C’est pas un jeu, c’est pas un truc avec des règles et des… C’est pas du Bondage ou du SM ou de la domination ou tout ce que tu peux avoir en tête. C’est juste un truc. Qui est dans la tête avant d’être ailleurs. Un truc qui vient tout seul mais que t’as pas vécu et que tu peux pas comprendre, pas réellement alors j’arrive pas à te faire confiance.

\- Que j’ai pas vécu ?

Violence me regarde, regarde ses cuisses. Sur son ventre et le haut de ses jambes, là où elles disparaissent dans son caleçon, on dirait qu’il a été attaqué par des hérissons. Des coupures d’un centimètre de long à peine, partout, dans tous les sens. Blanches et roses et rouges et brunes.

\- C’est toi qui les a faits ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour plus que mon père y touche.

\- Ça a marché ?

\- Non.

\- Je peux voir ?

\- Non.

Mais il ne répond pas sèchement. Il tire une taffe, semble me tendre le joint mais en fait il m’attire, souffle contre ma bouche et m’embrasse.

Et peut-être, oui. Que c’est excitant. Parce que bientôt, j’en redemande, bientôt je goutte au poids de son corps maigre et anguleux allongé sur le mien, sa bouche, ses fesses, il fait chaud dans la pièce, je regarde les étoiles phosphorescentes au plafond, je ferme les yeux longtemps.

Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus savoir, qui je touche, qui m’embrasse, pour que tout se mélange et c’est bon, c’est bon mais ce n’est pas ça.

Ce n’est pas pour ça, ce n’est pas ça qu’ils veulent. Dont ils ont besoin. Il y avait des monstres sous leurs lits, des monstres dans leurs placards, il y avait des monstres derrière la porte tapis dans le couloir à guetter leurs respirations.  Il y a des monstres dans leurs ventres, que l’on ne peut ni tuer ni affamer, qui accumulent de l’énergie et qu’il faut libérer pour les dompter.

Harry a des yeux suppliants mais ce n’est pas moi qu’il regarde. Je l’entends murmurer contre l’épaule de Violence :

\- S’il te plait…

\- Attends.

\- Mais je t’en prie… Allez… S’il te plait…

Je veux savoir. Je veux comprendre, mais c’est un jeu que l’on ne joue qu’à deux. Je me dégage du centre, me blottis sur le côté. Je les regarde, Violence semble hésiter, je lui dis doucement :

\- Vas-y.

Et il se contracte. Ses bras, son torse, on dirait qu’il enfle, qu’il prend de la stature. Il me regarde durement.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ta permission.

Puis il attrape Harry par la nuque, le jette sur le matelas, sur le ventre. Grimpe sur lui, le maintiens là et mord son cou, fort.

Alors, ça commence.

Je me tiens sur le côté, à regarder. J’ai l’impression d’être couché caché sous une voiture, de regarder des lumières crues et violentes qui défilent, j’ai l’impression d’être dans un film et que l’on me traque, je ressens le froid et la peur, mêlée à une excitation cruelle, brutale, prête à fuir ou à frapper.

Corps à corps. Je voudrais tenir sa main, lui dire que je suis là près de lui et que tout va bien mais non. Je ne peux pas être celui qui lui tient la main et qui le protège, ce n’est pas ça qu’il veut. Il veut que je sois au-dessus de lui à faire ce que Violence fait et que je n’arrive pas à décrire parce que c’est insaisissable. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m’attendais, à des gestes particuliers, à des mots ? Comme si on m’avait survendu le truc et que j’étais déçu mais ce n’est pas ça.

C’est plus comme de la peur, parce qu’il y a autre chose mais je n’arrive pas à le définir, à le comprendre. Il m’échappe.

Violence lui fait mal. Il est brutal, rude, il tient ses poignets, ses cheveux, il le mord, l’enserre, l’écrase. Il lui murmure des choses que je n’entends pas mais tout ça… Tout ça ce n’est que du sexe que j’ai déjà vu et vécu, quand on se donne complètement à l’autre, que l’on perd le contrôle un moment. Mordre, griffer, enserrer, ce n’est qu’une variante d’aimer et il me faut longtemps pour comprendre.

Il me faut me rappeler ce qu’il m’a dit avant que l’on ne commence. Que c’était dans la tête avant d’être dans le corps. Que ce n’était pas un jeu.

Dans un jeu, Harry aurait joué aussi. Je l’aurais vu se débattre et rugir et mordre et gémir. Dans un jeu, j’aurais entendu des murmures pour être sûr, que ça devait être comme ça, j’aurais vu de la tendresse mêlée à la douleur réprimée, concentrée dans un espace défini.

Mais Harry ne fait pas de bruit.

Son regard est très lointain, il s’est enfermé à l’intérieur. Il a l’air rêveur et triste, totalement immobile comme une poupée. Parfois il geint et il ferme les yeux, mais quand il les rouvre le vert semble prisonnier sous une couche de glace.

Il est allongé là près de moi, à revivre encore et encore, même pas pour conjurer le sort mais par une sorte de plaisir malsain, non autre chose, un besoin de se remémorer comme s’il avait peur de pouvoir oublier ça un jour, il est allongé là à revivre encore et encore les viols qu’il a subi enfant et c’est la pire chose que je n’ai jamais vue, lue, entendue, écrite, c’est la pire chose qu’il puisse exister et quand je me rends compte j’ouvre la bouche pour hurler

Et je n’y arrive pas.

Violence le laisse là, se redresse, me regarde, méchant, violent, brisé mais incassable, il dit :

\- Vas-y.

Alors je hurle.

Beaucoup trop tard, dix minutes vingt-cinq ans trop tard, je lui hurle de ne pas toucher Harry, qu’il est cinglé qu’il lui fait du mal qu’ils sont malsains et tarés tous les deux qu’ils ne veulent pas s’en sortir qu’ils sont horribles je serre Harry contre moi en disant toutes ces choses. Il semble avoir été brusquement tiré d’un cauchemar, il a l’air désorienté, Violence secoue la tête l’air de dire que c’est bien fait pour moi et il descend du lit, il me dit d’arrêter de gueuler et il part en claquant la porte.

Et moi je pleure en serrant Harry sur mon cœur et quand je me rappelle toutes les horreurs que j’ai dites, je pleure encore plus et je m’effondre en excuses, pardon, pardon je ne le pensais pas j’ai juste été choqué j’ai eu peur je ne sais pas mais je te jure je ne le pensais pas tout ce que j’ai dit je t’aime je ne le pensais pas je suis désolé.

Je voulais tellement y arriver je voulais le faire pour lui mais je peux pas je suis désolé ça me dégoute ça me démolit ça me rend malade je ne veux pas que tu le fasses je veux que tu apprennes à être heureux avec moi je ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire mais peut être que c’est fini t’es vengé ça va partir tu vas plus y penser tu peux pas continuer ça aura dû partir ça aurait dû s’arrêter

Et on parle on parle à tort à et travers mais je ne sais même pas ce qu’il dit je ne l’entends pas, je ne fais que pleurer et sous la douche qu’il m’emmène prendre pour que je me calme je ne fais que pleurer, et dans le lit ou je le serre de toutes mes forces j’ai tellement peur qu’on lui fasse du mal, je ne fais que demander pardon et faire de grandes phrases, essayer d’expliquer ce que je ne comprends pas et n’appréhende même pas complètement.

Je n’ai pas conscience de m’endormir. Je me réveille avec la tête très douloureuse le lendemain, alors que le soleil se lève à l’horizon.

Il n’est pas couché près de moi, je reste un moment à me frotter le visage pour essayer de calmer la migraine, qui ressemble à des échos de tambour dans ma boite crânienne. Puis je descends l’échelle et je le cherche.

Il est assis à la table de la cuisine à manger des tartines. Quand il lève les yeux vers moi, je dis :

\- Je suis désolé.

Avant même bonjour et il lève la main vers moi, l’air exaspéré.

\- Arrête. Je t’en prie, arrête. Tu as dit ça pendant des heures hier soir, j’ai passé la nuit à te rassurer et j’en peux vraiment plus. Si tu veux pas comprendre que je ne suis pas fâché, que je m’en veux et que je ne supporte plus de t’entendre dire ça… Je ne sais pas. Arrête.

J’arrête, malade de honte. C’est vraiment pathétique qu’on soit deux à avoir honte comme ça, mais qu’est-ce qu’on peut y faire ? Comment je peux lui dire que je ne le trouve ni ridicule ni dérangeant alors que ce n’est pas vrai ? Alors qu’il m’a fait mal, peur, qu’il m’a inspiré une pitié immense et que c’est horrible de ressentir de la pitié pour la personne que l’on aime mais qu’est-ce que j’y peux, comment je peux contrôler ça ?

Il m’a dégouté.

Et ça me fait pleurer.

Je m’assois à côté de lui, il pousse une tartine vers moi. Je la mange, je regarde ses coudes, ses avant-bras dans son tee-shirt blanc, ses épaules. Son dos, ses hanches dans son short de pyjama. Je glisse la main, vais jusqu’à sa taille, il se laisse attirer, appuie sa tête sur mon épaule. On lâche nos tartines, on se prend la main au milieu des miettes. Il dit tout bas :

\- Je ne suis pas fâché si tu n’es pas fâché.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché. Et je t’aime toujours autant.

\- Moi aussi.

Alors on s’enlace, on se serre fort et le soleil franchit le bord de la fenêtre et réchauffe son dos et mon visage. Je tiens son corps dans mes mains, je tiens ses cheveux, son dos, son odeur, je le tiens en entier dans mes mains et je voudrais lui dire, tu ne m’appartiens pas j’avais tort, les personnes ne s’appartiennent pas, elles ne font qu’aller et venir et se croiser, les personnes n’appartiennent à personnes, à peine à elles-mêmes.

\- Tu peux continuer à voir Violence. Et à, à coucher avec lui. Ou ce que tu veux, enfin, tu as besoin de quelque chose que je ne peux pas te donner alors, je préfère que tu ailles le chercher ailleurs et que tu restes avec moi. D’accord ? Juste… Ne tombe pas amoureux de lui, je t’en supplie.

Il a écouté sans m’interrompre, toujours dans mes bras. Quand j’ai fini, il embrasse ma joue et se dégage. Joue avec ma main, me regarde, sourire triste et air sérieux à la fois, émotions légères et sombres qui se mélangent.

\- Je ne tomberais pas amoureux de Violence. Ça fait trois ans que je le fréquente, ça serait déjà arrivé. Mais je ne tomberais pas amoureux de lui. Je te le jure.

Je hoche la tête, complètement abattu. Je crois que j’aurais préféré en arriver là plus tôt, j’aurais préféré qu’il, je ne sais pas, qu’il me trompe ou qu’il me dise dès le départ qu’on ferait comme ça, mais que la soirée d’hier ne soit pas arrivée parce que j’ai peur qu’elle ne s’efface jamais de mon esprit, j’ai peur d’être en panique la prochaine fois que j’aurais envie de lui, incapable de le toucher, assailli par des visions de lui qui finissent par se mélanger à des cauchemars et je ne sais plus distinguer l’un de l’autre.

\- Louis.

\- Hmm ?

\- Regarde-moi.

Je me redresse, le regarde. Le soleil est dans son dos, je ne vois pas bien ses yeux. J’avance la main, repousse une boucle qui barre son œil, mon pouce sur sa pommette. Je sens la relâche de son corps tandis qu’il soupire. Tandis qu’il dit :

\- Je ne vais pas non plus coucher avec lui.

Je le regarde sans comprendre, sans y croire. Il en a besoin, il l’a dit, alors… Mais il enroule ses mains autour de mon poignet, de ma main sur sa joue. Fermement et il me regarde de même.

\- Tu m’as dit que tu mourrais pour moi, que tu tuerais pour moi. Que tu étais fou amoureux obsédé par moi et que tu te ferais du mal à en arracher les parties de toi qui font qui tu es, pour moi. Tu te rappelles ?

Je me rappelle. Ça sonne complètement fou maintenant, mais pas pour lui.

\- Je me rappelle.

\- Je t’aime de la même façon. Alors je ne vais pas… Faire des choses qui te ferraient du mal, juste comme ça, parce que je peux et que tu me laisses faire.

Puis il secoue la tête et dit des mots étranges, pendant un instant je ne suis pas sûr qu’il a parlé en français, pendant un instant je crois que c’est de l’anglais parce que l’ordre des mots, la façon dont il tombe comme des perles le long d’un fil, parce que les entrelacs entre et le sens plus profond que je perçois, en suspens.

\- Parfois, aimer, ce n’est pas, flamber, tomber, souffrir, parfois, ce n’est pas, faire mal, plus fort, comme une bille, dure, dans le ventre, qui est pure, et le reste, autour, qui est monstrueux

Parfois, aimer, sans sacrifices, sans artifices, simplement, comme ça, même si, ça me, fait plus, peur, que tout le reste avant, tout le reste violent, même si, ça me, terrifie

Alors, toi et moi,

Il met ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, il est sur mes genoux, il est autour de moi et il réchauffe comme un soleil, il met ses mains partout sur ma peau et ses mots tombent comme des gouttes de pluie brulantes, comme des gouttes de pluie glacées sur ma peau brulante.

Toi et moi et personne d’autre, toi et moi et nos secrets, toi et moi et nous mélangés, ça suffira, ça ira, c’est tout ce que je voulais.

Puis tandis que l’on glisse, que l’on ne sait plus qui agrippe l’autre pour l’entrainer vers le salon, vers le canapé, vers nos corps enlacés qui se parcourent, ses jambes croisées autour de mes hanches ses bras croisés autour de ma nuque, son rire éclat de soleil dans le monde en entier lumineux, sa voix normale qui revient, ses mots simples et sans transe artistique, ses yeux océan, sa langue confiture d’abricot en tartines, il dit :

\- J’aurais qu’à écrire un roman là-dessus…

\- Tant que tu n’envoies aucun de nous deux en prison, ça me va.

Ça le fait rire.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre dix-sept.

 

\- Tu sais, ma mère trouve DEJA que tu es le gendre parfait, tu n’es toujours pas obligé de…

\- Mais ça lui fait plaisir.

\- Certes mais…

\- J’aime bien faire plaisir à ta maman.

Il glisse son bras sous le mien, celui qui ne tient pas le bouquet de fleurs que j’apporte à chaque fois que sa mère nous invite à diner. Peut-être que ça permet aussi de maintenir comme une distance, que ça ne soit jamais « juste comme ça ». Peut-être qu’il me reste un malaise, malgré tout ce que j’ai vécu avec eux, peut-être qu’il me reste quand même une certaine peur.

\- Dans ce cas.

L’ascenseur s’arrête, il l’ouvre galamment et me tient la main jusqu’à la porte. Sa mère m’embrasse, la porte d’Yseult claque dans le couloir et elle vient me faire la bise. Ses manières ont subtilement changées depuis deux mois, elle a pris de l’assurance, elle fait beaucoup moins gamine, bien plus son âge. Mais ses yeux brillent et quand j’ai posé mon bouquet, elle passe son bras sous le mien.

\- Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Trois semaines…

\- C’est long.

Elle était là, cette nuit-là. A minuit, quand on a débarqué ici parce qu’il nous fallait une voiture immédiatement, il fallait sortir de ce cauchemar, il fallait survivre et elle était là, elle a vu le sang sur nos tee-shirts, elle a tout de suite compris. Elle avait déjà appris à m’apprécier mais depuis, elle me voit comme autre chose que le copain de son frère.

« Elle est amoureuse de toi, je crois.

\- N’importe quoi.

\- Si, je te jure. Mais pas comme d’un mec, comme d’un chevalier. La princesse et le chevalier à l’armure scintillante. T’es son Tristan. »

Aliénor n’est pas encore là mais elle doit venir. C’est le diner de réconciliation, entre elle et Harry. Elle s’est fâchée avec le reste de la famille peu après cette nuit. Le soir ou on lui a dit. Elle n’était pas là, quand on a débarqué dans l’urgence, quand il fallait prendre les décisions le plus vite possible. Elle n’a pas vu, elle n’a pas compris, elle n’a fait que hurler et elle a fini par partir. Elle a parlé à sa mère, depuis, et à Yseult mais pas à Harry.

On a toujours le choix, elle a dit. Quand on était tous dans le salon, quelques jours après et qu’on lui expliquait. Tout ce qui s’était passé et qu’il n’avait fait que se défendre, elle devenait folle et puis prenant sur elle comme elle pouvait, remontant ses barrières comme on l’a tous fait, elle a dit qu’on avait toujours le choix.

\- T’avais le choix de le quitter, maman ! Et toi, t’as le choix de manger ! Et toi…

\- Moi j’avais le choix de me faire violer ?

Elle est partie. Leur mère fait le messager et à première vue, elle ne se fait pas tirer dessus. Je crois qu’ils ont l’habitude de se rentrer dans le lard, tous les deux, mais là ils sont surtout tristes, ils se manquent, ils ignorent comment demander pardon.

\- On fait un rami ?

On s’installe tous les quatre sur le tapis du salon, par terre autour de la table basse, pour faire une partie de rami, en mangeant les toasts qu’Yseult a préparé.

\- J’ai fait le houmous moi-même. Lance m’a dit que tu aimais beaucoup ça.

D’accord, elle est peut-être amoureuse de moi. On est au milieu de la quatrième partie - leur mère a gagné les trois premières et elle note scrupuleusement les points – quand Aliénor arrive. Elle se plante devant nous, lâche son sac par terre.

\- Je peux jouer ?

\- Dès qu’on a fini cette partie, ma chérie.

Yseult gagne, Aliénor s’assoit à côté de son frère. Personne ne dit grand-chose, mais six parties plus tard, Harry dit qu’il en a marre de perdre et il se blottit contre elle. Elle semble hésiter mais soulève son bras et l’accepte. Ils jouent ensemble la partie suivante, ils gagnent, on hurle à la triche et on va tous diner parce que de toute façon, ça fait déjà deux tours que leur mère a fait cent points.

\- Ou est-ce que vous en êtes, de votre concours d’écriture ?

On est le 28, la soirée de fin est dans deux jours. Je travaille pas mal, aux soirées du NaNo. Je passe l’Agrégation à la fin de l’année. Harry écrit, il ne me laisse toujours pas lire une ligne mais il poste parfois des extraits, minuscules et cryptiques, sur Twitter.

\- J’ai passé le cap des cinquante mille mots il y a une dizaine de jours mais je ne suis même pas à la moitié de mon roman. Il est plus long que je ne pensais, j’ai plus de choses à raconter que prévu…

\- De quoi ça parle ?

Il fait son heu…, ah…, en fait, qu’il a toujours quand on lui pose une question, parce que ça le gêne et en général, il résume toujours très mal, quelques phrases qui coupent l’envie de le prendre au sérieux, comme s’il disait « J’écris des niaiseries sentimentales et je l’assume » alors que ce qu’il écrit n’a rien à voir, plus rien à voir avec les niaiseries qu’il a, certes, écrit à ses débuts. Je le coupe, pose la main sur la sienne.

\- Ça parle de moi. D’à quel point je suis le meilleur petit ami du monde.

Regards attendris et un poil gêné quand même. Je rigole, Harry lève les yeux au ciel. On est devenus légèrement surannés, depuis… Depuis cette soirée avec Violence, peut-être. On se comporte d’une façon un peu clichée parfois, comme entourés de politesse exquise, de sourires tendres, de sa main sur mon bras. Je l’appelle mon ange, il m’appelle mon amour, on est très civils l’un envers l’autre. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi, mais c’est assez léger pour ne pas être désagréable.

Aliénor me fixe par-dessus son verre. Elle a l’air comme, intriguée. Elle me demande :

\- Tu as lu ?

\- Personne n’en a lu une ligne, Ali. C’est mon jardin secret pour le moment. Je veux le finir d’abord.

Elle hoche lentement la tête puis tend la main paume et l’air et il y dépose la sienne. Ça fait sourire leur mère et à la demande d’Yseult, Harry explique en essayant de rester le plus vague possible qu’il a essayé de se lancer dans un roman avec plus de suspense que d’habitude, un peu Mary Higgings Clark, mais que ce n’est pas une réussite, du coup il ne sait pas trop, il se laisse porter par les personnages, il verra bien ou ça le mène. Il a hâte que je lise, il dit, il a hâte d’avoir fini, de tout reprendre depuis le début et de retravailler.

On le regarde tous avec fierté et je ne m’étais jamais senti aussi proches d’eux. Autant membre de leur famille, alors que ça ne fait qu’un an que j’ai rencontré Harry, moins que ça que je les aie toutes rencontrées. Mais ce soir, en buvant de la tisane à ma place attitrée du canapé, en lisant les copies de philo d’Yseult pendant qu’Aline discute avec Aliénor, les doigts dans ses cheveux et qu’Harry assis contre moi a fermé les yeux, je me sens plus en famille que je ne l’ai jamais été chez moi.

Je joue avec les cheveux d’Yseult, moi aussi. Pianote dans sa chevelure blonde de contes de fées. Je lui dis, tu sais qu’il y a deux Yseult, Yseult-la-blonde et Yseult-aux-blanches-mains, l’amante et l’épouse de Tristan ? Blottis dans leur chaleur, je repense à cette nuit. Je repense à Yseult dans son pyjama Harry Potter identique à celui de son frère, à ses yeux qui étaient froids, brillants comme des diamants mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle aidait son frère à laver ses mains et son tee-shirt, sur lesquels il y avait du sang. Je me rappelle de sa mère qui me tenait les poignets et qui me parlait, agenouillée devant moi, le métal froid des clefs de sa voiture serrées dans ma paume, je me rappelle de ses mots, de son ton. Je me rappelle de l’urgence et de la peur mais leurs deux voix étaient calmes, et le mouvement de leurs chevelures tandis qu’elles s’activaient autour de nous, qu’elles préparaient ce qu’il fallait, et leurs mains douces et capables, leur sang-froid de qui a connu le danger, la fuite, la bataille, de qui a survécu et a prévu que ça continue.

On a pris la voiture. J’ai conduit. On a fait comme sa mère avait dit. On a installé les sacs poubelles qu’elle nous avait donné. On a découpé le corps, on l’a transporté dans la voiture. On est allé là elle ou nous a dit, on s’en est débarrassé. On est resté toute la nuit, pour avoir un alibi. On a parlé toute la nuit dans la voiture, on a fait que ça, parler, à tort et à travers pour noyer la peur sous les mots. Promesses répétées mille fois, je ne te trahirais pas. On avait du sang partout sur nos mains et sur nos tee-shirts. On a brulé les sacs poubelles, on a brulé nos tee-shirts, les lingettes démaquillantes pleines de sang, d’autres trucs. On a repris la voiture, je répétais notre alibi à voix haute et si quelqu’un nous avait arrêté, j’aurais tout récité d’une traite et j’aurais eu l’air complètement cinglé.

Mais personne ne nous a arrêté.

On a mangé au Courtepaille. Harry a fait sa crise de la côte de bœuf. On est rentré, on a déposé la voiture, on est monté et on s’est retrouvé tous les quatre sur ce même tapis. Et on a parlé, longtemps, très longtemps, presque tout le reste de la journée. Harry est resté dormir là, je suis rentré chez moi.

Dans la salle de bains avant que je ne parte, Yseult a frotté la terre et le sang qui restait sous mes ongles. Elle est restée longtemps à faire ça, quand elle avait fini de laver et de sécher mes mains, elle recommençait. J’étais assis sur le bord de la baignoire, elle était agenouillée devant moi. Elle n’avait plus quinze ans, plus onze ans, plus trois, plus aucun âge. Elle ressemblait à un ange et elle m’a dit, tu sais d’où vient le nom du quartier ou vit Harry ?

\- St-Michel ?

\- Oui.

\- Je n’en ai aucune idée.

\- Saint Michel était un archange. Dans l’Apocalypse de Saint-Jean, il combat le Dragon, la figure du mal. Saint Michel terrassant le dragon, c’est ce qui est représenté sur la fontaine. Après le combat, le dragon terrassé est précipité sur la terre.

Elle a tourné mes mains, a regardé mes paumes. Se penchant, elle les a embrassés. J’avais le cœur qui tremblait depuis des heures, je n’avais pas pleuré, mais quand elle a embrassé mes paumes, que mes doigts ont effleurés son visage, j’ai pensé pour la première fois que peut être, peut-être n’était-ce pas un désastre, peut être que l’on pouvait s’en sortir.

Elle n’a pas fait de parallèle, n’a pas eu de mots maladroit ou malheureux, pas dit que j’étais comme Saint-Michel, elle n’a pas posé de questions. Elle ressemblait à son frère, face aux mots. Un désir d’exactitude qui chez elle se traduisait par une économie, un contrôle. Elle ne mange presque rien. Elle ne parle pas pour ne rien dire. Ce qu’elle fait a toujours un sens.

Quand elle a eu fini d’embrasser mes paumes, alors que mon cœur lentement se calmait, comme apaisé de ses baisers si purs, elle a dit :

\- Merci.

Puis je suis rentré chez moi. C’est seulement allongé dans mon lit que je me suis rendu compte qu’elle avait dit Harry, et non Lancelot. Qu’elle savait qu’il portait un autre prénom la plupart du temps, alors que même moi je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Je m’étire. Il est tard. Harry baille à côté de moi, sur le point de s’endormir. La soirée de la dernière chance demain risque d’être rude. Je joue avec ses doigts, il se secoue.

\- Merci pour le repas maman, c’était chouette… On va y aller.

On y va. Yseult me serre longtemps dans ses bras, je dois promettre de revenir plus souvent pour qu’elle me laisse partir. Harry persifle dans l’ascenseur.

\- Elle est amoureuse…

\- Et tu n’es pas jaloux ?

\- Parce que je devrais ?

Je hausse les épaules, souris, il me donne un coup de coude et comme je ne réponds pas, rajoute un coup de pied pour faire bonne mesure. Je l’embrasse, il lève les yeux au ciel. On se chamaille.

\- C’est bien qu’une de tes sœurs m’aime, parce que l’autre, ce n’est pas ça.

\- Aliénor… Méprise tout le monde.

\- Non, ce n’est pas ça.

\- Elle n’a rien contre toi. A mon avis elle se demande pourquoi tu sors avec moi, c’est tout. Comment je t’ai piégé ou je ne sais quoi. Elle doit te trouver trop bien pour moi.

\- Ce n’est pas ça non plus.

\- D’accord, et bah je n’en sais rien.

Il se dirige vers le métro mais je lui prends la main.

\- On marche un peu ? Il fait bon.

Il hoche la tête. On marche. J’ai envie de le faire tourner au milieu des lumières. J’ai envie d’être à Noël, d’entourer ce que je ressens de rubans dorés, que ma vie ressemble à une pub de jouets.

\- Tu penses qu’on vivra ensemble, un jour ? Qu’on prendra un crédit à deux, qu’on choisira un canapé ensemble. Tu penses que ça arrivera ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être.

\- Ça ne t’intéresse pas ?

\- Si… C’est drôle, si tu m’avais parler de mariage et de bébé, j’aurais peut-être répondu avec plus d’enthousiasme.

\- Parce que ça aurait semblé moins réel.

\- Oui.

Et puis :

\- J’en voudrais un bleu marine. En angle.

\- De canapé ?

\- Oui. Avec un plaid écossais.

\- J’aime bien.

\- Et le jour où je me marierais, je ne veux pas qu’il y ait trop de gens. Par contre, je veux une pièce montée. Mais une vraie à l’américaine, pas une horreur en chou, je déteste ça.

\- Celles avec les décors en sucre extraordinaire ?

\- Oui. Mais plutôt avec un décor en chocolat. La pâte à sucre, c’est écœurant.

\- Certes.

\- Et pour les enfants… J’aimerais en avoir. Les adopter du coup, j’imagine, même si devoir me lancer dans un truc aussi compliqué que l’adoption, d’avance ça me terrifie. Je préfère presque aller en Russie et dépenser quelques milliers d’euros parce que… Bon. Bref. Je pense que je chercherais plutôt une solution alternative, genre couple de lesbiennes et pif paf pouf.

\- Pif paf pouf.

\- Ou Clic Clac Kodac, si tu préfères.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- La moustache sur le petit chauve et le polichinelle dans le tiroir, quoi. Bref. Pourquoi on parle de ça, déjà ?

Je hausse les épaules. On parle de ça comme ça, parce que j’ai eu envie de parler d’avenir, j’ai eu envie de parler d’avenir parce que… J’enfouis mes mains au fond de mes poches.

\- J’espère qu’on dinera chez ta mère encore… Encore plein d’autres fois.

\- T’aime te faire démonter au Rami ?

\- On a tous le droit d’aimer se faire démonter.

\- Putain, elle était nulle.

Coup de coude, bousculade en réponse, il tournoie de lui-même devant moi, revient, s’agrippe au col de mon manteau.

\- Moi aussi j’ai passé une bonne soirée. Et… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Moi aussi j’ai envie, du canapé et des gamins et de tout ce qu’il y a entre les deux. Mais je ne sais pas si j’ai envie d’y penser.

\- Je disais ça comme ça.

\- Je sais. On descend prendre le métro ? Je commence à geler.

On descend, on rentre chez lui en parlant de choses et d’autre. Dans le lit, nos bras levés vers le plafond, on dessine sur la peau de l’autre, on entremêle nos doigts, on est bien.

Le monde pourrait toujours être comme ça, tiède et calme, silencieux. Le monde pourrait toujours être comme ce soir.

\- Dis… Pourquoi tu as voulu prendre un nouveau prénom ?

Il baille, entraine mon bras contre lui et se blottit.

\- Chai pas trop…

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Dix ans, je crois… Mais je l’utilisais pas réellement avant de…

Il baille encore, coince ma main contre sa joue.

\- …De publier sur internet. J’aimais juste pas mon prénom, y a pas d’histoire de fou derrière.

\- D’accord.

Mais une minute plus tard, le temps d’une longue respiration triste, il murmure :

\- Mon père était prof d’histoire. C’est lui qui a choisi nos prénoms. Et il faisait plein de blagues, quand il s’énervait contre moi, sur ce prénom. Sur le fait que je ne trouverais jamais rien, en référence au Graal. Ou qu’il aurait dû me noyer à la naissance, parce que Lancelot du Lac. Ce genre de choses. Même pas des blagues drôles.

Je ne réponds rien, je le serre dans mes bras. Une autre longue respiration et il corrige :

\- Mon père EST prof d’histoire. De ce que j’en sais.

De ce qu’il en sait, oui. Son père n’est pas mort. N’a pas disparu. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis cinq ans, le soir qui a précédé cette nuit-là. Le soir ou son père l’a retrouvé, est venu chez lui et a voulu l’agresser de nouveau.

Le soir ou il s’est défendu, ou il l’a tué,

Le soir ou c’était presque un accident mais pas tout à fait, ou il est allé plus loin que ne le requérait la légitime défense.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis cinq ans. Il n’y a pas de raisons qu’il sache quoi que ce soit, qu’il se rende compte qu’il a disparu. Ou que ça puisse lui faire quelque chose.

Son père n’a pas dû prévenir qui que ce soit qu’il allait venir voir son fils.

Il n’a personne qui s’inquiète de lui et tant mieux, il ne le mérite pas.

Qui peut même dire qu’il a disparu ?

 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre dix-huit.

 

Je suis plongé dans son roman abandonné de l’année dernière, comme souvent. Une main tenant le carnet ouvert, l’autre sur mon téléphone cherchant ses tweets vieux d’un an pour voir ce qu’il en disait. Je me rappelle des mots encore, ça parlait de piéger le lecteur. Qu’à la fin, ce soit lui le meurtrier.

Je pensais que c’était impossible mais que si une seule personne pouvait le faire, c’était lui. Et quelque part, j’avais été déçu qu’il n’y arrive pas. Mais je ne comprends pas le rapport avec ce que je vois écris.

_« Toute ma vie, je resterais la victime. Vengeresse parfois, mais jamais coupable. Ce n’est pas moi qui commence. Ce n’est pas moi qui fait le mal._

_Moi je veux faire l’amour et puis donner la mort. Je veux faire à ton corps ce que le tagueur fait au mur. Je veux faire à ton cœur ce que l’orage fait au fruits murs. Je veux t’emporter, t’émietter entre mes doigts et te disperser au vent._

_Tant que tu vivras, je resterais. Tant que tu resteras fidèle à ta légende. Je t’aimerais mais ne me déçois pas. Je te protégerais mais ne change pas._

_Tant que tu vivras même si je dois te tuer pour partir. »_

Et les mots reviennent, je voudrais être dans sa tête. Je voudrais comprendre. Ne pas m’arrêter à la beauté de ce que je lis mais comprendre vraiment. Et ça me frustre de ne pas y arriver. Je lis encore, les mots étalés espacés comme un morceau de poème étrange et sublime, pourquoi l’aS tu abandonné ?

_« Je t’embrasserais je te ferais_

_Ressentir je te ferais_

_Ce que le tagueur fait au mur_

_Ce que le sel fait aux blessures_

_Et ton corps à mon corps_

_Et la nuit aux étoiles_

_Je te disperserais dans le vent_

_A aucun moment je n’ai prévu_

_De te laisser partir »_

Mon portable toujours dans ma main sonne, le visage endormi d’Harry apparait. J’ai pris la photo dans mon lit, un matin. Je laisse passer quelques sonneries le temps de le contempler. Je n’irais peut-être jamais à l’intérieur de ta tête, mon amour. Et c’est tant mieux. C’est ce mystère aussi, qui m’épingle à toi jusqu’à l’infini.

Je décroche.

Harry hurle.

\- Allume ta télé, allume ta télé immédiatement !

Un défilé passe dans ma tête. Mais ce n’est pas possible, j’étais sur Twitter il y a dix secondes, s’il y avait eu un attentat à Paris, ou une guerre ou… Je l’aurais vu, non ?

\- Je n’ai pas la télé…

\- Putain, putain ce n’est pas vrai, Louis, ils… Louis putain, viens immédiatement, ils l’ont retrouvé. Viens immédiatement sinon je vais mourir je vais mourir je te jure viens.

Et il éclate en sanglots paniqués.

Ils l’ont retrouvé.

Non. Alors ça non, c’est complètement impossible ça. Absolument impossible aucun sens, non. Je ma casse la gueule en descendant de l’échelle, je parle à Harry, je lui dis que j’arrive mais il a raccroché. Je suis incapable de nouer les lacets de mes converses, je les fourre sous la languette et descend les escaliers quatre à quatre. Harry m’envoie un sms avant que j’arrive au métro pour me dire qu’il est chez sa mère et qu’il faut que je vienne immédiatement.

Il faut que je me calme. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Il faut que…

Mais ils ont retrouvé quoi, exactement ? Il ne reste rien de lui, ils ont retrouvé quoi ? Ou a tout fait disparaitre, on a attendu des heures, on a bien vérifié… C’était un plan concocté en quelques minutes, surgi du néant mais il avait l’air si solide, il s’était si bien déroulé…

Et personne ne nous a vu.

J’arrive chez eux, la porte s’ouvre avant que je toque, ils m’ont entendu dans le couloir. Harry me tombe dans les bras, il est toujours autant en panique qu’au téléphone, tremblant, larmoyant. Il me tire à l’intérieur, claque la porte, cache son visage dans mon cou et dit :

\- J’ai si peur, j’ai tellement peur Louis, je ne veux pas aller en prison, je veux pas je veux pas je veux pas…

 Sa panique me calme, son besoin de moi recouvre ma peur et je le serre très fort, je lui dis :

\- Tu n’iras pas en prison. Je te le promets. Tout va bien se passer.

Leur mère et Yseult sont assises devant la télévision, la tête dans les mains, silencieuses. Quand j’entre, Aline prend la télécommande, remet le programme en arrière. Harry m’a appelé il y a plus de quarante minutes, le temps du trajet, et j’ai l’impression qu’ils ne font que le regarder en boucle.

TF1. C’est passé au journal de 20h. « Des restes humains retrouvés dans une porcherie de la Seine-Maritime ». Et la voix off du présentateur, à la fois sensationnelle, sérieuse et atone. « C’est dans cette porcherie de la ville d’Ambrumesnil, près de Dieppe, en Seine Maritime, que la macabre découverte a été faite. Les restes d’un crâne et d’un pied humain ont été retrouvés dans un coin du terrain des cochons. Une enquête a permis de déterminer… »

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. On regarde le reportage et à chaque fois qu’il se termine, à chaque fois que commence le reportage suivant sur le marché de Noël de Strasbourg, on laisse passer un chant de Noël et inexorablement, Yseult fait marche arrière et ça recommence. Quand elle tend à nouveau la main vers la télécommande, je lui arrache et la jette par terre.

\- Stop, je supplie. Stop.

Elle hoche la tête. Personne ne bouge. On regarde les lumières du marché de Noël, on écoute Jean-Pierre Pernaud se réjouir ah ah ah des fêtes qui enchanteront petits et grands puis Aline se lève et coupe la télévision.

\- Allez mettre la table, elle dit. On va diner.

On met la table. Je dispose les assiettes, Yseult remplit la carafe. Harry plie les serviettes en papier et les mets dans les verres. Ses mains ne tremblent presque plus. Je me demande si quelqu’un a prévenu Aliénor, je me demande si elle pourrait même regarder ce reportage sans savoir que c’est son père.

Aliénor qui fait sa forte tête mais qui est plus faible que les trois autres. Plus fragile, plus terrifiée, plus apte à s’effondrer. Aliénor dans le cœur duquel s’entrecroise l’amour et la haine, qui dit aux autres qu’elle n’a pas de père, n’en a jamais eu et qui pleure à chaque fête des pères, à chacun de ses anniversaires qu’elle ne lui souhaite pas et à chacun des siens ou il ne fait rien non plus.

Aliénor a qui on en a dit le moins possible et qui de toute façon n’a pas voulu savoir, Aliénor qui a hurlé hurlé hurlé les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas entendre pour ne pas qu’on lui dise, il est mort tu l’as tué vous l’avez fait disparaitre je ne veux pas savoir je ne veux pas savoir.

Aliénor qui n’est pas là ce soir et moi à table avec l’impression de prendre sa place. Moi qui suis toujours invité à des diners avec apéritif et dessert préparé à la main et qui me retrouve là à table, sans nappe ni verres à vin, à manger des pâtes en sauce, à leur tenir les mains sous la table, sans y avoir pensé mais tous les quatre, mes mains dans celles d’Harry et d’Yseult et eux qui tiennent celles de leur mère, comme une famille,

Une famille tissée dans le secret, le sang et la vengeance.

Une famille indestructible qui prie pour son salut, tout autour de la table.

La sauce tomate rouge vif.

\- Ils ont parlés d’un crâne. On ne peut pas identifier quelqu’un avec ses doigts de pieds, mais on peut le faire avec ses dents. On peut trouver son dossier dentaire. Et avec ses cheveux, aussi, avec l’ADN sur ses cheveux, pour peu que l’on trouve une correspondance quelque part. Alors, ça dépend de ce qu’il reste sur le crâne.

Méthodiquement, nous relançant la balle comme si l’on parlait d’une chose simple et normale, comme un débat de famille à propos de politique ou même, plus terre à terre encore, l’organisation d’un futur week-end avec tous les éléments à prendre en compte, on repasse en détails cette nuit-là.

Les vêtements, celui de son père et les notre avec le sang ? Entièrement brulés, ainsi que les sacs plastiques. Les cendres ? Dispersées dans La Varenne. Les morceaux de métal, les boutons, les fermetures éclairs ? Récupérés, balancés dans un conteneur poubelle d’une aire d’autoroute. Son alliance, sa chaine avec la croix, sa gourmette ? Balancé au fond d’un puit, après avoir fait fondre suffisamment l’argent de la gourmette pour en enlever son nom et sa date de naissance.

Quelques secondes de folie, de colère, de peur, quelques secondes pour qu’Harry aille plus loin que se défendre, quelques secondes ou l’on ne saura jamais, s’il a eu le choix ou pas, quelques secondes ou l’on aurait probablement pu, dire que l’on avait pas voulu, ou il aurait pu, on aurait pu s’en sortir, mais après… Après, des heures ou l’on s’enfonçait dans le préparé, prémédité, réfléchi. La porcherie, la rivière, le puit. L’argent fond à 961°C, un feu comme celui que l’on a allumé, dans les braises duquel on a réellement mis des pommes de terre à chauffer que l’on n’a jamais mangé, chauffe entre 800 et 1000°C.

Tout était calculé, préparé, même si tout est sorti de l’esprit d’Yseult et d’Aline en quelques minutes. C’est trop tard pour se dire que l’on aurait dû faire autrement, peut-être. Je ne suis même pas sûr.

La violence répond à la violence. On éradique le mal comme on peut, on prend la première solution, la seule solution, et l’on taille dans la chair et l’on tue et l’on ment et l’on dissimule

Et l’on se tient les mains sous la table comme pour réitérer un serment.

Dans la peur et le mal dans l’inadmissible que l’on a fait que l’on a aidé que l’on a caché

Dans les mains d’Harry et dans les mains d’Yseult, dans le regard d’Aline en face,

Tout ça nous ramène toujours au même point,

Tout ça nous ramène toujours à l’amour de départ, celui de la famille, celle que l’on nous donne ou celle que l’on prend, que l’on créer.

Ma famille.

On rentre. Chez moi. Loin de l’appartement d’Harry rempli des souvenirs de cette nuit, ou du surlendemain ou l’on a passé la salle de bains à la Javel. Le mien est plus propre, plus vierge de mauvaises choses. On se douche à tour de rôle dans le placard qui me sert de salle de bains. Quand je sors il est assis par terre, l’air abattu, épuisé, nu s’entourant de ses bras, le regard vide. Je le drape dans une serviette, réchauffe son dos de baisers soufflant de l’air chaud.

\- Tu sais,

Sa voix est étrange, légère avec une pointe de cynisme que j’entends monter et je voudrais lui dire, ne te protège pas comme ça, abaisse tes murailles, elle t’empêche de voir.

\- On ne peut pas témoigner contre son mari.

\- Hmm ?

\- Ou on a le droit de mentir, je ne sais plus. Un truc comme ça. Quand t’es marié, légalement t’as le droit de mentir pour protéger ton mari ou ta femme, je crois que c’est ça. Et y a peut-être le même truc pour les enfants, je ne me rappelle plus. Mais en tout cas, voilà. On peut protéger l’autre, si on est mariés.

Il me regarde avec une peur méchante, une envie de tout détruire et de surtout être protégé de ce désir.

\- Tu veux quoi, qu’on se marie pour être je ne sais pas comment protégés, si jamais on était accusé ?

Je ne dis pas « te protéger » si « tu étais accusé ». Depuis longtemps déjà, j’ai pris la moitié de la responsabilité de cette nuit-là sur mes épaules. Depuis longtemps déjà, je le protège.

\- Ouais. Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

Il attend que je récrie, que je lui dise des niaiseries qu’il pourrait écraser, pour reprendre un peu du contrôle qui lui a échappé. Que je lui dise, c’était pour de vrai que je voulais t’épouser, moi. Je frotte ses épaules, je lui sèche les cheveux. J’enfile mon pyjama, il est toujours nu contre moi sous la serviette et il me demande quelque chose, de le sortir de là, de le faire rire, de faire n’importe quoi ce qu’il faudra, une preuve d’amour après l’autre.

\- Pourquoi pas, alors.

\- Tu ne dis pas que je suis un sale con pas romantique ou je ne sais quoi ? Que tu voulais te marier pour de vrai ou un truc du genre ?

-  Non. Tu ne m’épouserais jamais, autrement, alors.

\- C’est complètement faux !

Et puis il rougit, fort, mais fort… Il oublie le reste, il s’énerve presque, rit un peu, frappe mon torse. Tu m’as piégé, sale con, il dit. Sale niaiseux manipulateur détestable. Je ne t’ai pas piégé, je dis. T’es juste bien plus romantique que moi. Peut-être, il dit. Peut-être pas, il ajoute en me tapant sur les fesses pendant que je monte dans le lit. Et puis je t’emmerde.

 Il est minuit, on se glisse sous ma couette, l’un sur l’autre dans le manque de place. Je voudrais lui demander, est-ce que tu as toujours confiance en moi ? Est-ce que tu m’aimes toujours ? Est-ce que tu sais que je vais t’aimer jusqu’au dernier jour de ma vie et que je ne te trahirais jamais ?

Mais il parle avant moi. Il mâchonne le col de mon tee-shirt, l’imprègne de sa salive dans un geste très bébé, comme s’il suçait son pouce. Quand il le relâche, je sens le tissu humide et chaud contre ma clavicule. Il dit :

\- Je voulais t’appeler… J’allais t’appeler, quand le reportage a commencé. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais passer Noël avec nous, ma mère l’a proposé. J’en complètement oublié, du coup. Mais si ça te dit…

\- Ça te plairait, toi ?

\- Je ne te le proposerait pas, si ça ne me plaisait pas.

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir.

La vie continue, alors. Peut-être qu’elle va bientôt s’arrêter et je mentirais si je disais que la boule de panique pure que j’ai dans le ventre n’existe pas. Mais la vie continue, elle continue déjà depuis plus de trois mois. Elle ne va pas s’arrêter maintenant.

\- C’est décidé, alors. Je lui dirais demain que tu viens.

Il baille, me murmure qu’il m’aime et semble s’endormir. Mais une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il grogne, se tourne, rouvre les yeux.

\- Il y avait autre chose que je voulais te dire.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Ça m’énerve, j’étais super heureux. De te dire ça. Alors que ce n’est pas très important mais… Et j’ai complètement oublié et maintenant ça me parait stupide. Mais bon, peu importe. Tout ça pour dire… J’ai terminé mon roman.

\- Sérieux ? Je croyais qu’il te restait…

\- Je croyais aussi. Mais, déjà j’ai beaucoup écrit ces jours-ci et surtout, la fin… A changé. Ce n’est pas ce que je pensais. J’étais un peu, comme étonné, je ne pensais pas que j’en arriverais là mais d’un seul coup, la fin, la seule fin possible a été sous mes yeux et… Voilà, j’ai fini. Il est moins long que prévu, cent dix mille mots. C’est déjà pas mal, remarque. Et bref, il est fini.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais le lire ?

\- A vrai dire… Pas tout de suite. Je veux le corriger et tout ça mais surtout… Je crois que je vais l’envoyer. A des éditeurs. C’est différent de ce que j’écris d’habitude mais, je ne sais pas comment dire, c’est pas seulement que c’est mieux ou plus abouti, c’est que…

Il se redresse un peu, ses mots l’ont réveillé et il s’assoit contre le mur, se mordille la lèvre.

\- C’est comme si j’avais trouvé. Comme si je cherchais quelque chose dans le noir depuis des années, et du coup, je ne peux pas… être sûr, parce que je ne le touche qu’avec la pulpe de mes doigts mais je le sens, tu comprends ? Comme si la texture était différente, ou la chaleur. Comme si au milieu de centaines de morceaux de métal froid, j’en touchais un qui était tiède et je savais que c’était le bon.

Je me suis redressé aussi, j’ai entouré ses genoux de mes bras et je l’écoute parler, fasciné par lui. La boule de panique en moi est léthargique, je ne la sens pas diffuser ses ondes comme du poisson dans toutes les directions.

\- C’est le bon, j’en suis presque sûr. Le roman que je voulais écrire et j’ai réussi et… Je pense, peut-être, je crois qu’il pourrait…. Etre publié pour de vrai.

\- Alors lance-toi, mon amour. Corrige-le. Relie-le. Envoie-le. J’ai confiance en toi.

Son sourire dans la pénombre. Il hoche lentement la tête.

\- Quand il sera publié, je t’offrirais le premier exemplaire. C’est promis.

\- J’espère bien.

Puis, ma main caressant sa joue, ses cheveux,

\- Je te lirais toujours. Quoi qu’il arrive, qu’il nous arrive, même si un jour on ne se parle plus, on s’est oubliés… Je te lirais toujours, chacun de tes mots, je les lirais tous. Quoi qu’il arrive, je ne cesserais jamais.

Jamais. On est assez vieux pour savoir ce que ça veut dire, pour ne pas l’employer à tort et à travers. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, sauf quand c’est vrai.

\- Dans ce cas,

Sa main dans mes cheveux en miroir de la mienne, il m’approche pour m’embrasser, reste en suspens près de mes lèvres.

\- Moi, j’écrirais toujours pour toi.

Puis il m’embrasse,

Comme un scelle un pacte avec la vie, avec le diable,

Contre la mort et la trahison.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre Dix neuf

 

14 février. Il faut forcément en passer par là, non ? On ne fait pas de roman d’amour sans saint-Valentin, sans roses rouges sur costume noirs, bulles de champagne et nuit d’amour.

Le haut de la bouteille de Prosecco, enroulée dans du papier pour absorber l’humidité, dépasse de mon sac. Le poids écrase une boite de Mon chéri récupérée au hasard à côté de la caisse, hier, quand j’achetais la bouteille.

A part l’année dernière, la seule fois où j’ai été en couple un 14 février, ma copine a tenu à faire une Anti-St-Valentin. Ça consistait à manger du chocolat en regardant Mortelle St-Valentin ou n’importe quel autre film d’horreur de circonstance. Je lui ai demandé s’il y avait une séance de mauvais sexe prévue ensuite, histoire de distinguer un minimum la fausse-St-Valentin du vrai Halloween que l’on avait passé ensemble à faire exactement ça. Elle l’a mal pris, m’a dit plein de trucs très vrais et très méchants jusqu’à que je pleure, ou s’est réconcilié devant Valentine’s Day – quelle avait mis pour me consoler à la place de Mortelle St-Valentin et au final, on a quand même regardé son film d’horreur, on a fait l’amour et c’était bien, sans prise de tête, tendre, presque amical, tout ce que je ne voulais pas.

On a rompu un mois après, comme un fil longuement effiloché qui cède naturellement, sans faire de bruit.

L’année dernière, on est allée à la sortie de Fifty Shades of Grey au Grand Rex, le soir de la St-Valentin. Harry faisait le traducteur pour la réalisatrice, on s’est éclipsé le temps du film, on s’est pourchassés dans les couloirs du Grand Rex en buvant du champagne et en s’embrassant. C’était terriblement bien.

Je me sentais beaucoup plus jeune. C’était il y a un an, mais c’était avant La nuit. On avait beaucoup plus d’insouciance, on flambait persuadés d’aller nulle part. Je l’aimais, je l’aimais comme un fou mais ça n’avait pas de sens, ça mourrait et il fallait l’achever avant, le bouffer entièrement, cet amour. Le noyer de champagne, l’aveugler de nuit, lui courir après dans le couloir et le tabasser.

L’amour, ça n’avait rien à voir avec rien

Harry écrivait comme si ses doigts ruisselaient d’encre

Je voulais me tatouer ses mots

On était pas heureux, on était autre chose, quelque chose comme libres, audacieux, sans peur, sans avenir et n’en voulant pas.

Je sonne pour le prévenir, ouvre avec ma clef. Tout a changé parce que tout est réel. Quand les rêves ne sont plus des rêves, on les regarde autrement, on se rend compte des conséquences de la réalité. _Be careful what you wish for…_

La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre, il y a des bougies sur la table basse. Des bougies et des assiettes, des verres à vins et des roses. On ne se poursuivra plus dans les allées comme si on allait tout faire bruler autour de lui. Non, on se tiendra la main en étouffant les braises sous nos pieds. On sera solides, on cessera de vouloir mourir, souffrir et tout arrêter.

On construira quelque chose qui ne s’effondrera pas.

Je pose la bouteille sur la table, les chocolats à son pied.

\- Harry… ?

Il n’est pas dans la cuisine. Il y a un rai de lumière sous la porte de la salle de bains. Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là, tu te fais beau ? Tu mets un nœud papillon, comme l’année dernière ? Ou un petit caleçon sexy… ?

Je pousse la porte. Harry est assis sur le bord de la baignoire, tout habillé. Il tient son téléphone dans ses mains, et il pleure.

C’est comme quand on joue à Minecraft et qu’on se laisse tomber toute une colonne de sable ou de gravier sur la tête, qu’on est complètement assommé, étouffé. Ce que je ressens à cet instant. Je tombe à ses genoux, dévoré d’angoisse.

\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? C’est tes sœurs ? Ta mère ? C’est ton père ?

Il secoue la tête. Non, rien de tout ça mais je ressens quand même le précipice, toujours si proche, une bonne tempête et… Tout basculerait.

\- C’est Violence ?

Ses mains qui lâchent son portable, il s’écrase par terre mais il s’en fout, il attrape mes poignets et je regarde son visage, je le regarde vraiment et je vois… Son sourire.

\- Je vais être publié, Louis. Je vais être publié par de vrai. Par le Rouergue. Pour de vrai de vrai, je vais être publié. J’ai lu le mail il y a juste cinq minutes. Je vais être publié.

Je mets un temps, à comprendre, à chasser la peur, à la remplacer par autre chose, la bonne chose, la joie, la fierté, je le serre si fort dans mes bras et je pleure avec lui, il répète :

\- J’ai réussi, j’ai réussi, j’ai réussi…

Je le porte hors de la salle de bains, que je nous installe sur le canapé et que je dis des mots idiots en lui tenant les mains, en le félicitant et en essuyant mes larmes. J’ai le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse, des frissons partout et je suis fébrile. Son succès est mon succès, sa joie est ma joie, il est publié et je déborde de fierté à ne plus m’arrêter de rire et de pleurer tout en même temps.

Je sers le prosecco, il avale plusieurs Mon Chéri, l’emballage a la couleur de ses joues. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, je lui dis, il se couche contre moi sur le canapé, m’embrasse, m’embrasse comme s’il était en manque de moi, caresse mon visage. Il est magnifique quand il est heureux, il me donne envie de pleurer, aimer aussi fort quelqu’un ça donne envie de pleurer pendant des heures, de seulement serrer la personne dans ses bras et de chialer à s’en rendre malade parce que c’est là, c’est sublime, c’est réel et en même temps, ça ne mène nulle part, ça ne change rien à rien mais c’est là et on voudrait mourir pour que ce sentiment se fige, pour qu’il imprègne l’espace.

\- Merci, merci, merci mon amour. Merci.

Et puis il chiale, il chiale en m’embrassant, de longs baisers dont il sort essoufflé, presque hagard, ses ongles griffant mon cou puis il se lève, fébrile, pose son téléphone sur le socle de la chaine hifi et met le son à fond.

\- Je, je suis tellement heureux que je ne sais pas quoi en faire… Je suis tellement heureux ça me terrifie Louis j’ai l’impression que mon cœur s’est complètement emballé et regarde-moi, je ne sais pas quoi en faire, j’avais jamais ressenti ça et je tremble, je tremble…

\- Met tes chaussures. On sort célébrer.

\- Mais j’ai tout préparé, c’est la St-Valentin, c’est…

\- Et ta veste. Allez.

Il le fait, il n’arrête pas d’avoir des accès de rire, de larmes puis il essaye de se calmer mais invariablement, une minute plus tard, ça recommence. Dans la cuisine tout est près, bien au chaud sur les plaques. Saumon à la mangue, risotto, noix de st jacques et fondue de poireaux. Un gâteau au chocolat recouvert de glaçage dans le frigo. De la nourriture adulte et romantique, cuisinée avec soin.

Je vide une bouteille d’eau, transvase le Prosecco et le range dans mon sac, avec le gâteau au chocolat et des couverts. Ça s’écrasera, tant pis. Ce sera bon quand même.

On dédaigne l’ascenseur, on dévale les marches à toute vitesse, en se tenant pas la main. On dédaigne aussi le métro, on marche vite, on dépense l’énergie qui explose en nous. On parle à tort et à travers de l’avenir, de ce roman qu’il va publier, des dédicaces, des romans suivants. On parle d’adaptation cinématographique, de prendre l’avion en première classe pour aller aux avants-premières, aux signatures autour du monde. Moi toujours à ses côtés, sa muse, son amoureux. On parle de notre conte de fées qui répond si bien à ceux brisés qu’il écrit dans ses romans. Je ferais lire ses romans à mes étudiants, l’auteur à succès et le jeune professeur agrégé, le couple idéal. Ezra Miller pour jouer son rôle, un bel inconnu révélé ce jour-là pour le mien.

On rêve, on calme nos dérives à coups de mots. Comme une cocotte-minute qui siffle de plus en plus doucement, on redescend au fur et à mesure que l’on marche et que l’on parle. Sur le pont qui amène devant le parvis de Notre-Dame, on connait notre premier silence depuis quinze minutes. On souffle.

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Pour un peu on croirait que c’est moi qui l’ai écrit. Alors que je ne l’ai même pas lu.

\- Alors que tu ne l’as même pas lu. Je te promets que tu seras le premier. L’éditeur et autre mis à part… Tu seras mon premier lecteur. Je te donnerais le premier exemplaire qui sortira de la presse.

On se tient par la main. Il y a plein de couples autour de nous. On va s’asseoir sur un banc, derrière Notre-Dame. Je sors la bouteille pleine de Prosecco, le gâteau. Il a super faim, ça m’enchante. On se laisse du chocolat sur les doigts, je lui demande s’il veut prévenir sa mère, ses sœurs, ses lecteurs sur Twitter, mais il secoue la tête.

\- Demain. Ce soir, c’est juste nous.

Ça m’enchante, ça me met les larmes aux yeux. Je n’avais pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps, je n’avais pas été heureux du tout depuis cette nuit-là, à en oublier ce que ça faisait et je l’enlace encore, moi non plus je ne sais pas très bien ce que je dois faire de tout ce bonheur, ça a quelque chose d’angoissant.

Quand on a dévoré tout le gâteau et bu presque tout le Prosecco, on reste longtemps dans la pénombre jaune du banc, blotti l’un contre l’autre les mains sur son ventre. Je me sens flotter, l’abus de joie, de nourriture et d’alcool, je me sens bien, j’ai l’impression de tenir le monde dans ma main.

Noël s’est passé dans la terreur. Qu’ils découvrent, qu’ils viennent frapper à notre porte. J’en faisais des cauchemars, il y avait des preuves accablantes contre nous, on finissait en prison, deux prisons séparées, les amants meurtriers et parricides. Personne ne nous écoutait, personne n’essayait même de comprendre. Les brûlures et les blessures et les témoignages, on nous répétait sans cesse que l’on n’avait pas de preuves, ou que l’on aurait dû porter plainte même si les deux sont incompatibles.

J’avais peur et entre les cauchemars j’étais en colère, j’étais en rage d’en être arrivé là, j’en voulais à la justice et à la société, de n’avoir rien fait.

_« Le jour où il a étouffé Yseult sous un coussin, le jour où ma mère a enfin appelé les flics parce qu’il avait essayé de tuer ma petite sœur, les flics sont venus, et ils n’ont rien faire. Ils ont dit qu’ils ne pouvaient pas emmener mon père au poste s’il ne voulait pas._

_\- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?_

_\- Je n’en sais rien. Ils ont demandé à mon père de partir, il a dit qu’il allait partir mais ils ne pouvaient pas le forcer, ils ne pouvaient pas rester. Je ne comprenais pas, il avait essayé de tuer ma sœur. L’un des deux a dit à ma mère qu’il allait rester dans le quartier, que si mon père n’était pas parti dans une heure, il reviendrait, il lui a donné son numéro. Mon père est parti, pour la nuit._

_\- Et c’est tout ?_

_\- Ouais, c’est tout. Il est revenu le lendemain. Et quand ma mère a essayé de le confronter à son acte, il a dit que s’il avait vraiment voulu tuer Yseult, elle serait morte. »_

Il m’a raconté ça le soir de Noël, tous les deux dans le petit lit de la bibliothèque à attendre le matin et les cadeaux. Il m’a raconté ça et si son père n’avait pas été déjà mort, j’aurais voulu le tuer. Il m’en avait déjà tant dit mais il semblait y avoir une quantité infinie d’histoires atroces, macabres, détestables, une quantité infinie qu’il avait besoin de toutes raconter.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi la police n’a rien fait ce jour-là. Je sais qu’elle n’aurait rien fait s’il était venu, adulte, tout raconter. Qu’est-ce qu’il aurait voulu, même ? Qu’on le mette en prison ? Il aurait fini par sortir, très vite, débordant d’une rage froide et meurtrière, celle qui lui a fait rechercher et retrouver son fils, il y a quelques mois.

Non, la justice n’a jamais rien fait pour eux, alors qu’elle ne s’avise pas de s’en mêler maintenant, qu’elle ne s’avise pas d’essayer de comprendre.

Mais désormais, c’est terminé. Son souvenir même disparait, à chaque pas de plus, à chaque mot chaque bouffée bouchée souffle de vie il disparait et son souvenir avec lui.

C’est terminé. On a gagné.

\- Dis, mon ange… ?

J’ai la voix légère, nébuleuse. Il m’embrasse dans le cou, les genoux ramenés contre lui. Il fait froid mais on s’en fout, on a le ventre plein qui nous tient chaud.

\- Ton NaNo de l’année dernière…

\- Hmm ?

Hmm qui veut dire, pourquoi tu parles de ça ce soir, sérieux, mais je te pardonne, vas-y, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Aujourd’hui je répondrais à toutes tes questions, grand seigneur, je suis heureux.

\- Je l’ai relu tu sais. Je l’ai relu plein de fois et… Je sais que ça te frustre de ne pas avoir réussi ce que tu voulais, mais il est vraiment… Il y a des choses tellement magnifiques dedans. Alors… Je sais que tu ne peux reprendre tout ce que ça raconte, évidemment mais… Peut-être que tu devrais lui donner une seconde chance. Peut-être que ton prochain roman, ça pourrait… Se baser sur ça. Sur les textes d’amour magnifique qu’il y a dedans. Je ne sais pas comment mais, ça vaut peut-être le coup.

Il hoche la tête lentement, son sourire un peu figé. Il n’aime pas parler de ce bouquin, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas si c’est à cause de ce qu’il raconte, de la violence de ce désir de meurtre qu’il avait, s’il y a un genre de peur parano que quelqu’un tombe dessus et l’accuse. Il joue avec mes doigts, répond d’un ton qu’il essaye de garder léger :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de cette histoire, ou même, d’écrire une nouvelle histoire ? Je devrais peut-être me concentrer sur celle qui va être publiée, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si, si bien sur… C’est juste…

Je referme mes doigts sur les siens.

\- Tu m’as dit, tu as dit plusieurs fois même, que lorsque tu finissais un roman… Tu as dit que tu avais si souvent envie de mourir mais que tu ne pouvais pas laisser un roman inachevé… Alors que tu n’en finissais jamais un sans en avoir un autre sur le point de commencer, pour t’empêcher de mourir. Tu te rappelles ?

\- Je me rappelle.

\- Alors… Voilà, c’est tout. C’est peut-être juste, une peur incompréhensible, que tu… Que tu sois tellement heureux que ça te déprime. Et que tu n’aies rien à écrire.

Et puis, oh la déprime du bonheur trop grand dont on ne sait pas quoi faire, je serre ses doigts fort, mon visage contre sa nuque, j’ai les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne veux jamais que t’arrêtes d’écrire, d’accord ? Je suis tellement fier de toi… Je ne veux jamais que ça s’arrête, je veux jamais cesser de te lire, promets moi…

Sa bouche, ses yeux que la lumière tourne du bleu au vert. L’immensité dans une petite cuillère. Des jours heureux qui se suivent, combien d’hivers combien d’été combien de nuits enlacés ?

\- Je t’ai déjà promis ça.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Et je te le promets encore.

Je hoche la tête, la bouche pleine de larmes. D’accord. Merci. Il se lève, me tends les mains.

\- Viens, on rentre. J’ai un cadeau de St-Valentin pour toi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande, après avoir reniflé très fort comme un gosse :

\- Est-ce que c’est une bague ?

Il ouvre de grands yeux interloqués, presque gêné, secoue la tête :

\- N…Non, c’est… Juste… Du sexe, en fait.

\- Parfait. Je préfère ça a une bague.

Il hoche lentement la tête, puis la secoue, éclate de rire et on rentre chez lui, collé l’un à l’autre, à rire et à se regarder.

Quand on arrive chez lui, tout en rangeant le diner que l’on a plus assez faim pour manger dans des tupperwares, il demande :

\- Ce carnet… Tu l’as toujours, donc ?

\- Oui. Caché sous mes caleçons.

Ça le fait sourire. Il hoche la tête, l’air de dire que c’est une très bonne cachette.

\- Tu ne le perds pas, hein ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Tu le gardes précieusement. Si jamais…

Il hausse les épaules mais son sourire est toujours là.

\- ….Si jamais tu as raison.

Je promets de le garder. On fait la vaisselle – il n’y a pas grand-chose – puis il propose qu’on prenne un bain tous les deux.

Allongés l’un contre l’autre dans l’eau brulante, entourés de bougies, on regarde les quelques étoiles capables de traverser la pollution lumineuse, par le vélux. J’embrasse son dos, il s’appuie contre le bord de la baignoire. Ses coudes glissent à cause de la mousse. On a bu le reste du Prosecco, on est bourrés et excités, on est heureux et on brûle à nouveau.

Ma main sur sa gorge, son corps tendu, arqué, cambré. Stephen Chobsky a dit  _: « I would die for you but I won’t live for you »_. Je mourrais pour toi mais je refuse de vivre pour toi. C’est l’une des phrases sur l’amour que je préfère.

On fait l’amour dans la baignoire. Son corps ne cesse de glisser, de taper contre l’émail, coudes, genou, son front. L’eau éteint les bougies, il n’y a plus que les lumières du dehors. La fumée recouvre les sons, les rends sourds. Il tend la main, s’agrippe au bord de la fenêtre. Il est beau, il ne le sera jamais autant. Ses cris de plaisir ressemblent à des râles, ses dents mordent, ses yeux se révulsent.

On peut mourir d’amour. Ça vaut peut-être mieux que d’en vivre.

 


	21. Chapitre Final.

Chapitre Final.

 

Je le vois tout de suite en poussant la porte de mon appartement. Posé sur l’une des marches de mon échelle, la couverture noire et classique barrée d’un bandeau de papier rouge indiquant _Premier Roman_. Au dos de la banderole, entouré de guillemets, « Palpitant, Saisissant, on ne s’en relève pas indemne. Télérama. »

Le titre en majuscules droites, fines et espacées.

Que j’aurais une arme et que je vais tirer.

Deux mains tâchées d’encre tendues cachant un visage, son visage. C’est une photo de lui ;

En dessous, modestement, son nom d’auteur. Harry Styles.

Déposé là comme une offrande. Un cadeau. Le premier sorti de la presse, pour moi. La veille de la sortie officielle et je sais que des journalistes l’on lut, des libraires, je sais que le manuscrit s’est arraché, que son œuvre est déjà un succès, je le sais parce que ça fait un mois que je vis sur un nuage, que j’ai à peine le temps de le voir tant il est sollicité et occupé mais il a réussi, on a réussi, comme si l’on était plus dissociable l’un de l’autre.

Mais le premier sorti de la presse, il est venu le déposer chez moi quand je n’étais pas là. Un secret.

Je le repose sur la marche. J’enlève ma veste, mes chaussures, déroule et pend mon écharpe au porte-manteau. Je rempli la bouilloire, déchire l’emballage d’un sachet de thé. Lentement. Savourant l’avant, le moment où je n’ai pas encore lu mais ou bientôt… Bientôt je vais m’imprégner de chacun de ses mots, comme des caresses, comme des gouttes d’eau, des gouttes de sueur parce qu’elles viendront de l’intérieur, jusqu’à que ma peau soit recouverte d’un film brillant, jusqu’à que tout soit possible, car tel est son pouvoir.

Je m’étire. Enfile un pull, monte sur ma table de nuit mon thé et mes biscuits. Coupe mon téléphone pour que personne ne me dérange, pour offrir la solitude à l’amour, pour m’enfermer dans ses pages. Puis assis en tailleur sur la couette, religieusement, j’ouvre le livre à la première page.

Pas de dédicaces, pourquoi m’offrir trois mots d’encre quand il y en a cent dix mille imprimés qui ne parlent qu’à moi ? Trois cent cinquante pages répétant les mêmes mots d’amour.

Je me plonge dans l’histoire comme on se laisse couler dans l’eau chaude, comme on saute un élastique aux chevilles ou un parachute dans le dos, comme on tombe amoureux. Je me laisse emporter, je me laisse piéger, je me laisse disparaitre.

Puis je heurte le sol, une première fois.

Aux alentours de la page 80, quand les personnages font l’amour pour la première fois. C’est une histoire, d’amour et d’autre chose, comme tout ce qu’il a écrit auparavant. C’est une histoire, de lutte de pouvoirs, une histoire d’Obsession. Il n’a pas menti, c’est notre histoire. Mais nos personnages… Sont comme inversés.

Il parle avec ma voix. Je mets un moment à m’en rendre compte, parce que le moi de papier est bien plus vif, aventureux, courageux que je ne le suis, que je ne le serais jamais. Mais il est également… Plus malsain. Son obsession pour le second héros, pour l’Harry de papier, est bien plus… Dangereuse. Pleine de passages à l’acte qui frôlent et jouent et dépassent parfois la limite. Lui au contraire est affadi, refroidi, une version édulcorée de lui-même, un peu plus naïve mais surtout plus renfermée, plus triste. Pleine d’une souffrance qui m’interpelle, que je lui connais mais sur laquelle je n’avais pas vu mettre de mots si exacts et qui à la fois… Cache une partie de sa réalité.

Quand les personnages font l’amour, ils font exactement ce que je suis incapable de lui donner. Le sexe est brutal, fugitif, il se plaque violemment aux murs et agrippe les poignets, il coule et s’échappe, il est dominé et dominant. Il n’est pas sans rapports avec nous mais toute la scène ressemble à un fantasme, au fantasme qu’Harry a surement, de ce que je pourrais lui faire, de ce qu’il aimerait.

Et toute la scène m’excite, me fait bander mais en même temps, me plonge dans un irrésistible malaise, me donne l’impression d’avoir failli, de ne pas avoir su lui donner ce qu’il voulait.

Comme s’il se vengeait dans son roman.

Mon thé a refroidi. J’ai oublié de le boire. Je lis, prisonnier des lignes qui laissent des courants électriques à la surface de ma peau, qui me droguent mais me laisse petit à petit, un malaise grandissant, face à quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, quelque chose de malsain qui serait là.

C’est le meilleur roman qu’il n’a jamais écrit, sans doute possible. Captivant, oui, Saisissant, oui. Mais je me mets à avoir peur des derniers mots, « on n’en ressort pas indemne ».

J’ai eu peur, au cours de l’année et demi que j’ai passé avec lui, à chaque fois que j’ai commencé un nouveau roman qu’il avait écrit. J’ai eu peur de ne pas aimer ou pire, de ne pas comprendre. Je l’ai aimé pour ses mots et si je cessais d’aimer ses mots… J’aurais peur de ne plus l’aimer lui. Alors ce roman me fait peur. Même s’il me captive, même si j’aime ce que je lis, il y a quelque chose que je n’arrive pas à comprendre et qui m’effraie.

Arrive la deuxième fois. La chute est différente, elle n’est pas plus haute parce que quelque part, j’y étais préparé. Je le sentais, ça montait comme une nausée en moi, cette panique acide, cette catastrophe que je voyais arriver de loin et j’ignorais comment m’en détourner, si c’était même possible, si je pouvais faire autre chose que rester là à attendre.

Alors quand je me rends compte que c’est bien là que l’on va, c’est vers Cette Nuit-là que l’on s’achemine, lui et moi et tous ceux qui liront, c’est comme boire une gorgée de lait tournée, sentir le gout écœurant dans sa bouche, qui pique la gorge et le recracher, se sentir mal, se sentir déjà malade comme si c’était du poison.

Son livre est empoisonné, la nuit est tombée, je lis les yeux plissés sans m’en rendre compte jusqu’à avoir la présence d’esprit d’allumer ma lampe de chevet.

Il va raconter cette nuit-là. Comme pour conjurer le sort à jamais, pour que ça ne puisse pas être vrai puisque c’est une histoire. Il va raconter comment il a tué son père, comment je l’ai aidé à se débarrasser du corps. Alors même que son père a disparu. Ecriture d’un fantasme, il dira, d’un cauchemar que j’avais. Jamais quelqu’un ne serait assez fou pour écrire un roman s’accusant d’un meurtre, _s’il a réellement commis ce meurtre._

J’avance avec les héros dans les dédales sombres et poisseux de leurs histoires, dans la violence contenue dans les veines et les poings de mon jumeau de papier. Je ne me reconnais pas en lui et pourtant, c’est fou ce qu’il me ressemble, en noms et en lieux, en expressions et en regards.

Mais il y a quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de profondément…. Mauvais. Que je suis sûr de ne pas avoir.

Puis on arrive. Au passage qui me cloue le ventre depuis presque une centaine de pages, tellement je le redoute. Dans le dernier tiers de l’histoire, il raconte cette nuit-là.

Mais ce qu’il raconte n’est plus une version déguisée de la réalité. Ce qu’il raconte n’est plus fait de métaphores et de chemins détournés.

Ce qu’il raconte est un pur mensonge.

Le Louis de papier qui piège le dragon dans l’appartement

Je n’y étais pas. Lui y était, lui s’est retrouvé piégé par son père apparu à la porte, tétanisé et reculant, incapable de parler, cherchant une issue mais il n’y en avait pas.

Le Louis de papier qui tabasse le dragon

Ce n’est pas arrivé. Lui l’a fait, lui a vu les coups venir, lui a pris un couteau en céramique sur le rebord de l’évier et l’a tendu devant lui.

Le Louis de papier qui après avoir fait preuve à mots couverts d’une cruauté sordide, l’achève à coups de couteau, sous les yeux effarés, pétrifiés de peur, d’un Harry en transe. D’un Harry qui avait désiré ça, en avait fait des rêves et des cauchemars, qui avait caressé l’idée jusqu’à chercher comment on aurait pu mais qui jamais, jamais ne serait passé à l’acte.

Quand le vrai voyant la lame enfoncée dans le ventre de son père, l’a sorti et brusquement, pour la première fois en situation de force, l’a planté à nouveau, dix fois, vingt fois.

Mais Louis du roman, qui l’aime. Qui veut le sauver, le protéger. Qui va trop loin. L’amour jusqu’à l’obsession. L’amour jusqu’au meurtre.

Ce n’était pas moi. Moi il m’a appelé, moi je suis venu et je l’ai trouvé là, enlaçant le corps de son père, la lame encore plantée et du sang partout.

Je suis raide, raide comme une planche mais je ne peux pas cesser de lire. Je ne DOIS PAS cesser de lire. Il faut que je continue, il faut que j’aille jusqu’au bout. Peut-être que c’est faux, une mauvaise blague, peut être que je suis fou et que mon cerveau invente mais il faut que j’aille jusqu’au bout.

La suite est une boucherie bestiale de la réalité. Mon ventre se serre et me cogne en dedans à certains passages. La violence de mon moi de papier si réelle que je dois fouiller ma mémoire pour m’assurer que ce n’est pas arrivé. Ses mains couvertes du sang du père qu’il brandit, dont il barbouille le visage de son amoureux. La scène d’amour effrayante qui s’en suit, le ventre d’Harry semblable au mien à cet instant, serré de panique, incapable de réagir. Et ce sentiment très froid qui nait en lui, au matin, alors qu’ils lavent tous les deux la salle de bains à la Javel, comme nous l’avons fait.

Ce sentiment qui est la fin de l’amour, le début de la survie. Ce sentiment qui dit, face à un meurtrier, face au danger et à la folie, comment s’en sortir ?

Non.

Non, ce n’est pas en train d’arriver.

Ce n’est pas en train d’arriver.

Sur les soixante-dix dernières pages, je suis mon amoureux qui, ayant cessé de m’aimer, cherche comment me coincer. Comment s’enfuir et me mettre hors d’état de nuire. La façon dont il feint l’amour près de moi, dont il tisse lentement une toile pour m’emprisonner dedans. Et c’est si bien écrit, si puissant, si juste que je me retrouve presque comme avant, de son côté, à le soutenir, à vouloir lui dire, coince-le ce salaud, ce malade, coince-le et sauve-toi, tu peux t’en sortir.

Mais le salaud c’est moi, et je n’ai pas fait tout ça.

Et plus l’Harry de papier tisse sa toile, plus je sens celle que le vrai a déployé autour de moi. J’ai une peur atroce des quinze dernières pages, je suis en larmes, je tremble, je n’arrive pas à y croire, tout s’effondre autour de moi mais il reste quinze pages, je n’y crois plus mais je dois aller au bout.

J’ai promis que je lirais et je dois aller au bout.

Page trois-cent-cinquante. Mon avatar est sous les verrous. Lui et sa famille sont sains et saufs, délivrés de tous les dragons qui les avaient approchés. Happy End tandis que je croupis derrière les verrous d’un asile de fou.

Quatrième de couverture.

Je repose le livre sur la couette. Il fait nuit noire, il est plus de vingt heures, j’ai lu pendant trois heures d’affilée.

Et tout était vrai. Tout ce qui montait en moi et me terrifiait et je me répétais que je devais aller à la fin et que tout prendrait un autre sens mais ce n’est pas arrivé. Il n’y a pas d’autre sens. Il n’y en a qu’un seul. Il m’a trahi.

Tout devient très lent et très rapide en même temps, tout devient limpide dans ma tête, comme un problème mathématique, étape par étape, ça n’a aucun sens mais pourtant, c’est si simple.

Les parents d’Harry ont échangés des je t’aime et d’autres mots d’amour. Ils se sont regardés avec des yeux brillants comme des billes dont on ne peut plus voir le centre, ils se sont embrassés et enlacés avec la fièvre au corps. Les parents d’Harry se sont dit des je t’aime et pourtant, ils ne s’aimaient pas.

Je sais ça.

Alors si je sais ça, comment j’ai pu ne pas comprendre qu’un je t’aime était tout sauf une preuve, que l’amour n’était pas mort mais moche,

Comment j’ai pu me dire,

Comment j’ai pu y croire,

Mais ni comment ni pourquoi n’y changeront rien.

Je sens le sang qui s’échappe, la plaque d’éclats de verre sur laquelle il m’a roulé, floué, trahi, détruit, tous les trous dans mon cœur et le sang s’échappe, le sang s’écoule acide brûle mes doigts, mon cœur se dégonfle comme une bombe à eau crevée avant même d’avoir touché la cible,

Comme une bombe à eau oubliée quelque part et le soleil détend le plastique jusqu’à cette petite mort qui n’intéresse personne, seulement de l’eau qui goutte que l’on retrouvera dans très longtemps, après que le temps ai commencé son œuvre de pourriture,

Quelque chose d’innocent comme l’eau allié aux dangers du temps et tout se met à pourrir.

Il faut que je sorte d’ici. Je rampe vers l’escalier, le descend comme je peux. Le livre est resté en haut, je retourne le chercher, il faut que je le cache, que je le fasse disparaitre, personne ne doit le lire.

Qu’est-ce que je raconte ? Il faudrait faire sauter toutes les librairies parisiennes, toutes les librairies françaises qui l’auront demain, qui le mettront dans les rayons et les gondoles, demain à l’ouverture. C’est trop tard, je suis piégé, il m’a trahi.

Mais qu’est-ce que tu as fait QU’EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?

J’enfile mes chaussures, j’ai un mal fou à me concentrer sur les lacets, une voix parle toute seule dans ma tête, d’une voix de sentence elle dit tant de choses qui résonnent que je suis obligé d’écouter.

La trahison ce n’est pas ce que tu m’as fait,

C’est de penser que peut être

\- surement –

Tu ne m’as jamais aimé

Oh mon amour j’arrive pas à arrêter

A cesser de t’aimer à m’empêcher de penser que peut être

Une raison invisible que je vais comprendre

Tu protégeais les tiens c’est beau

Je n’étais pas l’un des tiens, alors ?

Oh mon pauvre cœur roué de coups

Oh j’ai mal j’ai peur

Du noir

De la mort

Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

Je fourre son livre dans mon sac, enfile mon écharpe mais face à la porte je panique, partir mais pour aller où ? Ou me réfugier, ou me cacher, que faire, me jeter dans la Seine ?

Non, non forcément, il y a une explication logique, ce n’est pas ce que je pense, c’est un cauchemar.

Il m’aime, je suis sa muse. Il a promis qu’il écrirait toujours pour moi, il ne peut pas en être autrement.

Mon téléphone ! Un instant de soulagement porté par presque rien me blesse encore plus que le reste. J’enlève le mode avion, je pleure, j’ai l’impression d’être encerclé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je vais pour appeler Harry, persuadé qu’il va être là, dans quinze secondes au bout du fil, tout va rentrer dans la normale, ce n’était qu’une crise de panique mais tout va bien, tout ira bien.

Mais à la première sonnerie contre mon oreille, une pensée m’effraie à me faire vomir, à me faire tomber à genoux. Je lâche mon portable, je l’abandonne sur le sol et tremblant comme si j’étais fou, rampant jusqu’à mon placard, je mets les deux mains dans le tiroir à caleçons.

Le carnet d’Harry, celui dans lequel il raconte qu’il a tué son père, le carnet dans lequel il porte toute sa culpabilité et qui peut être, si jamais, si besoin et je suis sûr qu’il y aura besoin, pourrait me servir à me défendre, à m’innocenter, le carnet avec l’histoire de l’année dernière pas terminée… N’est plus là.

Il l’a repris lorsqu’il est venu déposer son roman.

J’entends des pas dans le couloir.

J’entends des coups contre la porte.

J’entends des voix derrière le bois.

\- C’est la police, monsieur.

C’est la fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà...  
> C'est terminé.  
> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu.
> 
> J'ai dans l'optique d'essayer d'être publié. Pour cela et pour m'améliorer de façon générale, j'ai besoin de vos conseils, de vos critiques. Merci beaucoup si vous m'en faites, ici ou sur Twitter @handsbruised.
> 
> Mais plus que tout... Merci, merci, merci de me lire. Du fond du coeur.
> 
> Leo.


	22. Epilogue.

_Si tu te demandes quand c’est arrivé_

_Quand ça a dérapé quand j’ai cessé de t’aimer_

_C’était cette nuit avec Violence, quand j’ai compris que tu ne comprendrais jamais,_

_Que tu voudrais toujours me sauver me changer que tu n’enlèverais jamais le voile sur tes yeux que tu ne pourrais jamais me voir réellement avec la laideur dans ma beauté que tu aurais toujours peur de ma réalité_

_C’est là que le roman a changé, ce livre qui devait nous mettre tous les deux à l’abri, poussé par mon inconscient a pris un nouveau tournant_

_Et petit à petit, sans jamais savoir si cela servirait un jour, j’ai écrit cette histoire, je t’ai poussé loin de moi,_

_Je me disais que si tu lisais tu deviendrais fou et je t’aimais toujours mais j’écrivais quand même._

_Mais quand ils ont trouvé son corps, j’ai su_

_Et Aliénor l’a su avec moi,_

_Que tu devais être sacrifié_

_Pour nous sauver_

_Et je sais que tu l’aurais fait si je te l’avais demandé mais je ne pouvais pas te demander_

_Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque._

_Après avoir déposé le roman chez toi,_

_Après avoir récupéré mon carnet l’avoir brulé jusqu’à la dernière page,_

_Je suis allé au poste et je t’ai dénoncé._

_Mais je tiendrais ma promesse, tu sais. J’écrirais toujours pour toi._

_J’espère que tu tiendras la tienne._


End file.
